Me, The Legendary Hero
by RyJones
Summary: REVISED, EDITED AND REDONE. In Jak's p.o.v. Begins the day after Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, after Maia and Gol were defeated, continuing through all the games. The story goes deeper into their pasts and futures! Most of the same story line, but with my own HUGE additions and OC's that make this story intense! Cursing/Violence/Lemons. R&R please!
1. Exhausting Aftermath

**A/N:**

Redid most of the story to fix it :).

Okay, I am in love with the Jak and Daxter series of video games. I sometimes wish they were real, maybe our lives wouldn't be so boring. This is my first Jak 'n' Dax fanfic, so I hope you people like it.

Here you go!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

I was pretty sure Daxter talked at least one of my ears off since yesterday, when we left Kiera and Samos at the power cell-charged gateway to who-knows-what.

It's true, I don't speak much, because when I was five, I lost my parents. I was told by my uncle that Dark Eco killed them. Normally, Dark Eco just changes you, alters you completely. But, for my parents, it was different. They never came back from the Dark Eco. Uncle said I was there and saw it all happen, which explains why I have sort of a lack of speaking up, but as hard as I tried, I could never remember that incident. Maybe I had blocked it out, I don't know. But, I never said anything after that.

Who would have thought that me, a sixteen year old orphan, and my best friend (who used to be human, but the Dark Eco changed him into a fuzzy Ottsel) Daxter would save the world? Well, it happened. Dax and I were heroes. Just yesterday, we had destroyed Gol and Maia. Gol used to be a sage, like my friend Keira's father, Samos. He and his sister fell for the eco's mind games and it took control of them. But, me and Daxter were able to stop them.

And here we were, sitting on my uncle's roof, Daxter being beautifully obnoxious as usual, as he would be on any ordinary day.

_Maybe for once_, I thought to myself, _it will actually BE just an ordinary day..._

Daxter was just rambling on about how he never got changed back, but he didn't mind too much, and how we almost got killed, but it was so cool. He never makes up his mind, whether he liked our adventures, or hated them. I yawned, and Daxter stopped talking, but only for a fraction of a second.

"Hey, buddy, am I boring you with my ranting?" He asked, grabbing one of my eyelids that was drooping, and lifting it up. I clearly hadn't got much sleep the night before, so I nodded.

"That is incredibly insulting and for some reason, I think I'm bored with myself, too." He plopped down next to me.

"Finally, we can have some peace and-," He stopped short as we heard a loud scream, coming from Sentinel Beach.

"So much for peace." Daxter muttered. He jumped onto my shoulder, and I stood up.

"You know what this means, don't you?" He asked me. I jumped off the roof, and onto the grass.

"Looks like I need to be the hero again." He sighed. "Being a hero is hard work!" I rolled my eyes at him. We all knew I mostly did all the work!

I ran to the edge of the village and jumped down from the ledge. I stopped to listen. We heard another scream.

"Ooh!" Daxter said. "Sounds like a damsel in distress!" I ran toward where the windmill on some high grass was sitting over the beach. I jumped up and saw the giant pelican snapping at a girl. It was the same pelican that lived on a nest in the ocean that took power cells from us.

"Don't worry, baby, we're coming!" He jumped off my shoulder and ran towards the pelican. I followed him, and got a better look at the girl.

She was cute. Definitely pretty, very pretty. And had a really nice figure. And a cute butt. And also she was in distress...I was too focused on trying to see who she was that I almost forgot why she was screaming. Whoops!

"Hey, bird brain! Over here!" Daxter shouted. The pelican turned around, and Daxter's eyes became as round as dinner plates. I couldn't help but snicker. As soon as the pelican was destracted, I slowly tip-toed over to the girl, and reached out my hand. She was confused and frightened, I could tell, because her cerulean blue eyes were about as saucer-wide as Dax's. I dragged her behind the windmill and put a finger to my lips. She understood, and was silent.

I ran around to where the pelican was about to pounce, and as Daxter screamed, I tackled the pelican and beat its face until it was unconscious. Daxter wiped sweat off his furry little head, and I pushed the pelican into the ocean. I dusted off my hands and Daxter laughed, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Where's the chick?" He asked as I turned towards the windmill. She peeked out from behind it.

"Is-is he gone?" She stammered. I nodded. She ran over to me and Daxter, looking very perplexed and ran a hand through her long golden beach-wave curled hair. "Could you tell me where the hell I am?"

"This is Sandover Village, sweetheart," Daxter began. He narrowed his eyes, "You're clearly not from around here."

"Yeah, clearly not," She laughed sweetly, though I can see the stress in her expression. She saw me staring and averted her eyes and continued to speak. "I actually destroyed my boat down by the shore, trying to get away from Misty Island." She reached her hand out to shake mine, "My name is Darla Acheron. Who are you?"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA." Daxter said, jumping to the ground and interrupting our handshake, "Acheron? As in Maia and Gol ACHERON?!"

"Yes, they were my siblings...Thank you so much for saving me, I have never seen a pelican _that_ big before!" She exclaimed. I gaped at her. Um...did she not know we just killed her brother and sister the day before?

"You're related to those wack-jobs?!" Daxter screeched, basically voicing my own thoughts. he put his hands on his hips. "How come we've never seen or heard of you before, huh?"

"Sadly, yes, I was related to those 'wack-jobs', so to speak," she grimaced and glanced at me again, "My brother and sister were eco freaks. They were sages gone bad. I'm just their 16 year old baby sister who has no special sage power that had to watch them fall apart to that dark shit." Her nostrils flared in anger.

"Long story short, they kept me 'safe' on Misty Island, which, by the way, was a_ totally_ normal island until my siblings succumbed to the Dark Eco. Once I heard they were killed, I got the fuck out of there as soon as possible," She sighed and furred her brow, "I loved them to death. But to be perfectly honest, they died long before yesterday."

"Wow, how about that?" Daxter stated, "The Acherons had a perfectly normal sister hidden away on Misty Island!" He smiled flirtatiously, of course, and stepped up to her, holding his hand out. "I'm Daxter, it was I who saved our village and the world from your siblings!" He proudly stated. Then he looked at me. "Oh yeah, and this is Jak." Darla looked at me and smiled in a friendly way. I shook her hand and returned the smile, hiding how dumbfounded I really was after hearing her story. Her eyes had a familiar sparkle in them, and I could feel myself getting lost in them. I had to say, I loved girls with pretty eyes...And a nice ass.

She cleared her throat, indicating that she knew I was watching her as well as still holding her hand. I twitched and dropped her hand quickly, beginning to feel red embarrassment flood to my face and the tips of my ears. She cleared her throat again and spoke.

"Sorry for sounding so damn bitter, its just been really hard. I miss them. But I will move on." She looked around and changed the subject, "This place is really beautiful."

Daxter climbed back onto my shoulder and lifted a quizzical eyebrow at me before he responded to her, "Ah yes, our little village of Sandover. Come! Walk with us; talk with us." I figured we should head to Samos and introduce him to Darla, so we headed in that particular direction, and she followed. "It must have been hard living on Misty Island," Dax said, making small talk.

She shrugged walking a bit ahead of us, "Honestly it was scary as fuck," She laughed, fiddling with her suspenders that were attached to tight gray pants.

"Honey, if you think that shit is scary, wait until you meet Samos the green sage!" Daxter said, hopping off me, laughing at his own joke.

"Oh yeah, I've heard a lot about the different sages, especially Samos. He knew my siblings quite well."

We continued to walk towards the hut, and Daxter was speaking at full speed about our entire adventure. I could tell Darla wasn't really listening, though. She was looking forward, showing no emotion. It was kind of startling actually. It had to be hard for her, knowing her only family was dead, and I was the one responsible for their deaths. I was used to seeing Kiera crying or pouting over things that made her upset or if she had a fight with her boyfriend who lives in Rock Village. I thought all girls were emotional like that.

I held out my hand to stop Darla from walking. Dax continued skipping ahead, still chattering away. Darla looked at me, her eyes questioning.

I shook my head at her, trying to indicate that I thought maybe there was more she needed to say. She didn't say anything though. Just blushed and looked away.

I felt like I understood her. Perfectly. I knew why she wasn't talking. I had been doing the same exact thing for the same exact reason for over a decade. Death shuts you up. You don't want to talk about it because you know it won't change anything. You don't speak because you know how bad it hurts. I understood why she said nothing.

But as we neared Samos's hut, Daxter still carrying on ahead, she spoke up. "I'm not mad at you or anyone for wanting them dead."

I frowned, and felt a weird pang in the pit of my stomach that I didn't think I'd ever felt before.

I think it was guilt.

"HEY, are you listening?" Daxter faced us, lifting his eyebrow. "As I was saying..."

Dax continued and we approached the stairs to Samos's, and quickly climbed up. I tapped on the doorframe before we entered. Keira was in the corner of the room, fiddling with the portal which was currently switched off at the moment. Daxter scurried over to her, and Darla kind of walked behind me, as if she was hiding.

"Hey guys." Keira said, as she was squatted down to Daxter's level and scratched his ear. He purred, and I waved at Kiera, gesturing to Darla. Keira nodded and stood up.

"My father knows," She started. "He can see everything." She walked over to Darla, who was peeking out shyly from behind me. "I'm Keira." She reached out to shake Darla's hand. Darla stepped forward and smiled, taking her hand.

"Darla. It's nice to meet you." She said, her voice small and cracking a bit.

Keira dropped her hand and walked back over to the portal. "Father is in Rock Village with the blue sage, but called on my communicator a little while ago. He didn't tell me the details of what happened, but I understood the gist of it. I'm sorry for your loss...What are you going to do now?"

Darla shrugged and walked around the room, examining its strange features. She approached the Venus fly trap against the wall and touched it. "I'm not sure. I mean...I have always wanted to travel, so maybe I will fix my boat up and just...go." The fly trap shivered at her touch and curled towards her. She began to stroke its arched stem. "I feel like there is more to life than just being in one place. I feel like I am meant to do things...meant to do more in this world."

I leaned against the wall and studied her emotionless face. She had high cheek bones and a thin face that really defined those blue eyes. I noticed a dimple under her right eye, almost like a small indent in her face. Her skin was flushed from the heat, as my eyes wandered my face started to feel a bit hot as well.

"If you need anything," Keira said, "You know you can come to us for any help. My father would love to meet you. If you want, you could even help us on a project we've been working on since yesterday." She was talking about that weird Precursor ring we were trying to fix.

"She can stay with us!" Daxter exclaimed, running over to me, "She has no where to go, your uncle has been gone for months, and we have plenty of room! It will be fun."

Darla turned from the plant and looked at me, "I don't want to be a burden, I can manage on my own. I don't want you to feel like you have to let me stay with you, especially after you saved my life from that stupid pelican."

I looked from her face to Daxter, who's face was pouting, begging me to let her stay with us. I laughed and nodded and Daxter whooped. "You're staying with us, toots!"

Darla laughed, looking at her feet and kicking a pebble. "As long as it's not too much trouble for you guys. Thank you."

"Oh, this is going to be a grand ol' time, I can tell you right now!" He muttered, sounding mischievous. As he turned around to walk away, I kicked him hard in the butt. He spun around.

"Do not touch my no-no square, pal!" He shouted. Darla and Keira laughed, and Keira then brought Darla over to show her some zoomer modifications she had been working on.

"What was that for?" Daxter muttered to me, climbing onto my feet. I pointed to Darla subtly and shook my head at Dax.

"You know she's hot, don't pretend like I haven't watched you staring at that piece of art work."

I glared at him, the tips of my ears growing warm again. I smirked though, because he was right. She was beautiful. And we could always use another member of our little team.

I looked over at her, feeling my face soften as she and Keira chatted on about mechanics and such. I had a feeling that we were all going to become really great friends. She must have felt me watching her, because she turned her head and caught me. She tried not to smile, but her face broke and she blushed, looking back at the zoomer quickly.

That might have been a good sign.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

It was dark out now, and we had already headed back to Uncle's hut after hanging out with Keira. I made up a bed in the extra room on the other side of the house, and Keira had given Darla some clothes for the duration of her stay.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." She said to me as I showed her where to sleep. "And thank you for saving me from that huge fucking bird." She put her clothes on the cot and turned to me. I just shrugged and waved my hand like it was no big deal. _It's nothing._

She tilted her head like a crocadog. I tilted my head the same way, mimicking her and lifting my eyebrow. She laughed, a sound that reminded me of tinkling little bells.

"Sorry," She said, "It's just...you don't talk much at all do you?"

I shook my head and looked away. She sighed. "That's okay, you seem like a really great hero."

I smiled and waved my hand again. Another_ it's nothing_. She sat on the bed. "No, really, Jak. You may not talk much, or at all, but I think I would like to be your friend. Especially since I have never had a friend before." Her nose twitched and she looked down at the floor.

I inhaled deeply. This poor girl. She glanced up at me and I nodded in agreement that we would most definitely become good friends. I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She returned the smile, and I noticed something different about her eyes. They seemed glossy.

"Well, goodnight Jak." She said, playing with a strand of her hair. I nodded and smiled, retreating into the main room and then walking towards me and Daxter's room.

Daxter was already in his hammock on the wall, swinging and pushing his foot against the wall. He saw me come in and I took my shirt off, sitting on my bed.

"So," Daxter said quietly so that Darla wouldn't hear, "You've been pretty quiet for a while, Jak." I looked over at him with my eyebrow lifted. He hooted and slapped his knee, thinking his joke was just that funny. I shook my head and laughed.

"Think I have a chance?" He winked at me, and pointed his thumb at Darla's room across the main room. I flicked his ear and lay down in my bed.

"Yeah, you might have a better chance than me," He chuckled and rolled over. I put my arms behind my head, looking through the skylight at the stars. Daxter's rocking ceased and he was lightly snoring, so I assumed he passed out.

I lay there for a while, thinking about me and Daxter's adventures thus far, and about lurkers and Maia and Gol. And lastly, I thought about Darla.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

So, how is it so far? I already have plans for the story. I'm even going to have the whole Jak story line in it (probably in about 1 or 2 chapters). It's going to be pretty action-y, adventure-y, funny, and romantic! Please, read and review!

As I have always said...

**On to the next!**


	2. A Not So Good Morning

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed the revised Me, The Legendary Hero first chapter! This fanfic is going to get pretty twisted, so keep reading!

Don't forget to review, too! No flames, please.

Here come some surprises...

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJD**

"Jak! Jak, wake up! JAK!" I heard a voice shouting in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Daxter sitting on top of my chest, shaking me. I sat up, and Daxter tumbled to the floor.

"Jak, you have to come outside, quick!" He shouted. I lifted my eyebrow. He stood up, pacing. "No, no, really! You need to come now! No time to get dressed! You have to come, _see_!"

I threw the covers back, and jumped out of bed. I was still in a pair of my worn out sweat pants, and wearing no shirt, as Dax pulled me outside.

"Hurry _up_!" He whined. I was still trying to rub my eyes. I was then pulled to an abrupt stop, and Daxter let go of my arm. I tried to focus on the things in front of me, and I heard a thud and a splash of water. I opened my eyes.

Daxter was already in the boat the fisherman gave us.

"Hop in, Jak! There's no time to waste!" He yelled to me. He had already started the motor. I grumbled and jumped in, and Daxter drove the boat. I stared at him funny.

"Misty Island." He muttered. "As much as I would love to see that place be sunk in the sea, we have to go get Darla." His voice cracked when he said "Darla".

I raised my eyebrows. What was Darla doing back on Misty Island? And how the hell did she get there without a boat?!

"Jak, you don't understand! Darla got up this morning, all showered, dressed and ready-," He stopped when I glared at him. "What? I heard her in the shower, not saw her...relax!" I shook my head, and waited for him to go on. "Well, anyway, she got ready, borrowed Keira's zoomer and I saw her head to Misty Island!" I lifted an eyebrow. I figured maybe she probably just wanted to get some of her things from home since she escaped from there in the first place.

Daxter saw the look on my face. "Jak! Don't you _get it_?! There are still lurker rebels on the island! Darla is on the island alone with fucking killer _lurkers_!"

I gasped. _Oh fuck_, I thought to myself, _She could get herself killed. Why didn't she wait for us?!_

"I don't know what's going on, buddy, but she did looked sort of in a daze. She has these nasty black circles under her eyes." He muttered. He made the boat go faster. He looked genuinely concerned for once.

I was sure that she was capable of fighting. Her brother and sister had clearly taught her to defend herself. With the pelican incident, I think she thought she could just scare the thing away. She could have definitely killed it if she felt it was necessary. No need to fight a harmless animal. Although, it really was not so harmless...

I furred my brows together. If one of those lurkers lay one hand on her...

I couldn't even finish my thought as we pulled into the dock of Misty Island.

"Jak, the island is huge. How are we going to even find her?" Daxter cried. We jumped off the boat, quickly trying to scope the side of the island with the most lurkers. Fighting our way to different areas, we found absolutely no sign of Darla.

We went to the other side of the island, the side with the most islands off the coast of it. These islands were distanced apart, but not far enough for someone to jump across. We stopped for a minute, catching our breath. That's when it hit me.

For all we knew, Darla could be dead right now. Another life lost to those damned lurkers.

I growled, quite loudly, and slammed my fist into a solid wall of rock. My fist put a hole through it, and I whipped my bloody hand out to slam it again. But, a pair of fuzzy paws caught my fist. I turned my head and glared.

Daxter was holding on to my fist, his eyes pleading. His look surprised me, and so did the sight of my fist. It was really raw and broken, drenched in dark red liquid. I winced as the pain began to come. I stopped glaring, and Daxter let go of my hand. He dropped to the ground.

"See? You just need to calm the fuck down." He said. He bounded over to the nearest little island. Then, he jumped to it, narrowly missing what would have been a very painful fall to his death. He stood and looked at me.

"You coming, or what?" He shouted. I ran full speed towards the island and leapt onto it, lightly landing on my feet. We continued our search.

I kept my eyes and ears opened, and Daxter called out Darla's name. His voice echoed through the chilly fog. We went around, nearing the end of the island, when one of my five senses I wasn't prepared to use began to work.

"That smell..." Daxter whispered. He looked up at me, his face scrunching up. I nodded, beginning to cough, as the smell was so horrible.

"It sort of smells like..." He paused to sniff the air, and make another face, "It sort of smells like the time when we were, like, eleven years old, and we went for a walk to Old Harrison's house and we found him..." His voice trailed off. I remembered that day very clearly...

We were just going for a walk, and we happened to be passing this old man, Harrison's, house. He was the oldest man in the village. We thought we smelt something foul, and went to check on him. He had died...He had been putting in more logs for his fire place and he sort of fell forward into the flames and...But, who knew that corpses would start smelling immediately after they died? Harrison had been dead for only fifteen minutes and he had already smelt dreadful...

I snapped back to reality. The air smelt so much like poor Old Harrison, when we found him dead. My breath caught in my chest, and looked down at Dax.

He looked up at me, understanding what I was thinking. _We're too late..._

"I know buddy. We've been searching for about an hour, now." He whispered. He hopped on my shoulder. I angrily jumped to another island, the fifth from the last. The smell was stronger now.

"You don't think she could be..." Daxter whispered again. But, he was cut off by what sounded like a lot of growling. My eyes widened, and I hopped over the fourth from the last island to the third one. The smell was simply horrible. I wished I could have buried my head in the ground right in that spot.

"Do you smell that?!" Daxter frantically said. "It smells like something burning! It's worse than the day we found Harrison..." He jumped off my shoulder and sniffed the air. He turned to the direction of the nearest mainland section of Misty island.

"This way, Jak!" He scurried to the edge of the miniature island we were on, and leapt to the edge of the mainland. I quickly followed, jumping high and landing on my feet again. My hand was stinging badly now, but at the moment I didn't care one bit.

We ran around a corner, and found what we had been looking for. We stopped short, almost running into an ambush of lurkers, Hiding behind the corner we rounded, we watched the lurkers. What we saw was nothing we expected.

In the center of what looked like where someone would have a bonfire, stood about a hundred lurkers, surrounding a tall wooden pole. You could smell the foul scent still, the scent of burning flesh from other rituals these cursed creatures had performed on innocent land-dwellers. There was a rather large lurker in the front of the group, his skin a deep shade of maroon. He stood out from the sea of purple lurkers, and he began to grunt. He was obviously speaking to them in their native tongue.

I looked at Dax, who was now cowering on my shoulder. He knew how to understand other animals and creatures, since he was turned into one himself. Today, we were lucky he had this ability.

Daxter looked at me. "See the big guy standing there talking?" I nodded, and he looked back at the maroon lurker.

"Well, he's sort of the chief. Basically he's saying that their king and queen-I'm assuming that was Maia and Gol- had betrayed them, by never returning." He paused to listen some more. The chief grunted more and gestured his hands dramatically.

"He says that now there is a burning sensation in his heart, that the pain of abandonment is affecting their clan. Since Maia and Gol had 'betrayed' them, the fire is growing inside of each and every lurker, that is standing there right now." He paused again, listening intently. Then he gasped.

"No..." He barely spoke above a whisper. I looked at him, eager to hear what he had just heard.

"The-the lurkers are going to..." He began to stutter, "I mean, the chief is telling the lurkers that today is a day that will go down in lurker history..." His voice trailed off as he stared angrily at the circle of lurkers. "Today is the day they give that burning fire right back to Maia and Gol. Today, they give the burning fire back to them through..." He gulped. "The death of the one person they cared for most in their life."

I gasped, and I knew what Dax meant.

Just as Daxter finished translating, A pair of lurkers walked on either side of an unconscious girl, who was oblivious to the fact that she was about to die at their hands.

Darla looked different. Her face seemed a little beaten, and her golden locks seemed disheveled and lifeless. She was wearing a long, knee-length deep blue tunic, made of thin and almost see-through cotton, that had ritualistic designs and lurker symbols stitched into it. She had nothing underneath, no undergarments, her slender body exposed to the eyes chief and his lurkers, as well as mine and Daxter's. I could see pretty much every single part of her perfect form, from her breasts and past her thighs...I felt a rage build up inside my chest, and I saw red. How dare they expose and violate someone like this!

The two lurkers began tying her to the large pole. "JAK!" Daxter hissed in my ear. "What are we going to do?"

I watched the lurkers' every move, trying to find out what I was in for.

After Darla was strapped to the pole, the chief lurker clapped his hands twice. Darla shook her head, and I knew that she was beginning to awaken. She looked around frantically.

"W-what's going on?!" She said. Her bright blue eyes widened in fear, as she began to struggle against the tight knots. "Let me go!"

The lurkers just laughed. Then, a single, purple lurker walked into the circle, carrying a torch with a bright, blazing flame. He brought it to where Darla was strapped.

I hissed, for I finally realized what they were going to do.

_They were going to burn her alive..._

"Oh..." Daxter moaned. He understood, too. He looked pale, which was strange for someone covered in fur.

The lurker bent down, and lit the wood at the bottom of the pole, and began the ritual.

I had definitely missed my cue to be the hero. Now was the time to fight.

I felt enraged, and I jumped out from the corner to attack. Then, as if they knew I was there, the lurkers all turned in unison. My heart pounded in my ears as I went over quickly in my mind what needed to be done. I had three problems that needed to be dealt with.

Firstly, poor Darla was about to be burnt alive.

Secondly, Daxter and I were ambushed.

And finally, I knew for a fact that I had to defeat all of the lurkers, put out the fire, _and_ rescue Darla...

All in a very, _very_ limited amount of time.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

So sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love them, they drive people crazy!

I'll update as quickly as possible! Please read and review :)


	3. Fire, Blood, And More Fire

**A/N:**

Chapter three is here! I have to admit, I think it was a good thing I left that cliffhanger.

I am having so much fun with this story! All the plans are in order.

This is where things _heat_ up! Literally.

On to the next!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

I knew three problems I had with the situation.

Firstly, poor Darla was about to be burnt alive.

Secondly, Daxter and I were ambushed.

And finally, I knew for a fact that I had to defeat all the lurkers, put out the fire, and rescue Darla, all in a very, _very_ limited amount of time.

The lurkers began to close in on us. I stared back and forth between them and the burning pole Darla was tied to. Then, I felt little furry hands beating on my cold, bare chest. Of course I forgot the fact that I had _not one stitch_ of armor on me.

"Jak..." Daxter said, his voice shaking. "We've gotta _move_!"

I snapped back to reality. I looked around for a quick escape, and just as two lurkers running at us were about to crash into me, I leaped high off the ground, grabbing onto a rusty pole above me, and they slammed into each other. They collapsed on the ground, and as the rusted pipe snapped, I dropped down and landed onto them. A lurker behind me growled, and I did a back flipped, kicking it in the face. I spun around and wacked it in the gut, with what was left of the pipe still in my hand, causing it to collapse like the others. Yet another lurker was charging at me. Daxter screamed and covered his eyes, clinging to my skin. I growled and I jumped onto its head. I gripped its skull with my thighs, twisted, and snapped its neck with a sickening crack.

I could hear Darla calling out from the pole. "JAK! BEHIND YOU!" I spun quickly and wailed another lurker in the face with my pipe. The pipe connected to its face in a harsh blow, and his face took my pipe right out of my hands.

I looked at Daxter, who was staring wide-eyed at the bodies around us. He then looked at me and tightened his goggles, recovering himself.

"Right then! Alright , buddy, I got the rest of these stupid lurkers," He said, feigning courage. "You just take care of the fire and our friend!"

Daxter leapt off my shoulder. We began to run our separate ways, but stopped abruptly, because being as close as we are, we shared the same exact thought. We turned to face each other. Daxter smiled slightly.

"Maybe_ you_ should take care of the lurkers, and _I'll_ put out the fire."

I nodded and we ran opposite directions, high fiving as we passed each other.

Two lurkers, guarding the chief were holding bright, buzzing lightning rods, two in each of their beefy hands. I charged at them, jumping high, and sticking my leg out to kick one's face. But, he caught my leg, and touched the rod to my chest.

I screamed in pain, only seeing white and blue. As I fell to the ground, I started to see more color, and saw Daxter rushing to a water pool to start putting out the flames surrounding Darla. I saw her blurry form, and in that moment I felt painlessness. I felt that fiery rage again, and my sight returned. I got to my feet and I swung my arm around to slam my palm up and strike the lurkers nose, causing it to snap. Blood poured, and he grunted before he hit the floor in a crumpled dead heap. I held my chest for a millisecond, but then saw the other lurker. His lightning rod made me wince, as I remembered the shocking but quick pain electric pain from just a moment ago, and I ran to him, kicking it out of his hands. It looked at its hands moronically, which gave me the chance push it backwards into the flames. I turned around, only to see the rest of the lurkers whimpering and running away.

Now, only the very large, _very _angry chief remained.

He stared at me for a moment, then roared so loudly, it could wake the dead. I covered my ears. He stopped roaring eventually, and his breathing was coming out in huffs.

_Geez, someone needs to learn to chill the fuck out! _I thought to myself. Then, I pounced.

I climbed onto the beasts shoulders. It roared more, trying to hit me with its fists. I was too fast though, and he just continued to hit himself.

_If I could just get into the right position, right on his heart, he'll hit himself hard enough to kill himself, _I planned.

I quickly climbed the chief until I was gripping his chief sash. I was still to high for this to work, so I used the sash to pull my self in front of the beast's chest. He roared one last time as his arm came up for one last destructive blow, and I swung myself off of him, causing him to slam himself right in his chest.

I dropped to the ground, backing away from him fast. The enormous chief staggered, then dropped hard onto the ground, shaking the ground. To make sure he was dead, I tiptoed closer to it. It's ears were bleeding immensely, and he was not breathing. I had one this fight.

I exhaled. Then, I heard a yelp.

"YEOWCH!" Daxter screeched. "That fire is _hot_!"

I ran over to Darla, who was clearly still tied to the pole. The flames were getting higher, and were nearly hitting her ankles. She tried to hold her feet up, as she would rather have a small part of her burned than never walking again.

"HOT SHIT! HOT SHIT!" Daxter screamed, and kept coming back and forth with more useless buckets of water. I knew I would have to untie Darla, while Dax tried to put out the fire. I ran around to the other side of the pole, by her tied up hands, and jumped so my shoes were above Darla's head. I swung my legs around the pole, straddling it between my thighs and slowly lowered myself backwards, so that I was dangling upside down above her and the flames. I hurried to untie the unbelievably tight knots. They were digging into her skin, which was causing her wrists to have bloody rope burn that would definitely scar later. I noticed her circulation was being cut off as well.

"Hurry, Jak!" Darla shouted. She coughed as smoke blew up into her face. She cried out in agony as the flames licked her legs.

I knew right then that the fire had began to burn her.

I furiously untied the last of the knots and pulled her up over my shoulder with one arm. With my other arm, I gripped the pole between my legs, loosened the tightness in my thighs, and swung forward. My muscles tensed up and throbbed as I landed swiftly on my feet. I was already feeling pain and soreness.

I pulled Darla off my shoulder to hold her bridal-style in my arms. Her eyelids were drooping, and I could see the blue in her eyes turning gray and rolling into the back of her head. I shook her a little bit, trying to get her to wake up, but it was no use. I ran to where Dax was staring, mouth agape, at the now empty pole. He had obviously been so busy with the water that he had completely missed my rescue. He then saw me come around the other side of the pole.

"Oh." He said, blinking quickly. He dropped the bucket and ran over to me, "Let's move!". The fire was spreading all around us, the heat making my chest sweat profusely. We ran as fast as we could away from there, moving from landing to landing. We leapt and jumped, until we reached the fisherman's boat. I jumped in, sitting in the bow of the boat with Darla in my lap. Daxter jumped onto the motor, and started it. The boat shook slightly, and started drifting forward, at last taking us away from that fucked up place. I held my unconscious friend close, waiting for her to wake up. But, her head just lolled back.

I stared at her beaten face, caked with dried blood. Her eye, the one with the dimple, was now black and blue. It was swelling from the heat, and I gently grazed my thumb over it. I looked down her body, seeing cuts and bruises starting from her collarbone continuing over her bosom and abs. She seemed to have bite marks on her thighs right by her... I shifted awkwardly. It felt wrong to me, looking at her in this helpless, naked state, but I couldn't help but stare. Despite her awful wounds, she was still so beautiful.

I sighed, averting my eyes, and stared at my bad hand, the one I slammed the wall with. The blood was dry now, the cut already sealing itself.

We eventually docked. I stood up, wincing as I felt pain in my chest still, from the lightning rod. Daxter jumped and ran ahead of me.

"I'll get Keira. Samos isn't back yet, but she'll know what to do." He ran up the little bridge to the hut, as fast as his little legs could carry him.

I got out of the boat, carrying Darla in my arms. I sat cross-legged on the wooden dock and watched her face again.

After about a half a minute, she began to stir.

"What happened to you..." She muttered, her eyes still closed. "Why did you leave me...". I could only assume she was talking about Maia and Gol.

I looked at her legs. She only had first degree burns, not too bad, but bad enough for there to be pain. Her tunic, despite how revealing it was, was still in tact . But her skin was blazing hot, and I knew we would have to get her into a bath or something.

I grazed my fingers across her cheek, near her bruised eye. She stirred some more, and then opened her eyes.

She looked me up and down. "Jak?" I nodded. She struggled to lift an eyebrow.

"You're not wearing a shirt."

I stared down at my chest for a moment, then looked at her face again and chuckled. She was very weak, but she still managed to have a smile on her face.

I had a tiny scorch mark on my chest from the lightening rod. She gently traced it with her first and second finger, and I saw something in her eyes. It appeared to be some emotion, deep in there. To me, it looked like worry.

"Damnit, Jak," She muttered, "You should have just left me to die that time. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I frowned and my mouth opened in surprise. I grabbed the two fingers on my chest. I squeezed them tightly, and I shook my head violently, showing her that there was no way I would have done that. She looked at me, her lip pouting and eyebrows down.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked. I looked at her, puzzled with the question.

"What I mean by that is," She paused for a second and flinched. One of her burns must have been irritated. Then she continued. "Why do you care enough to save me? To save anyone? What do any of us have to offer? I have nothing to give you in return, and you have already saved my life twice in two days."

I shook my head again.

She gazed through my eyes solemnly, looking as if her mind was elsewhere. "I don't understand _why_ you bother. I'm no one. I have nothing to give this world."

I thought for a moment. Maybe I wouldn't be able to voice how I cared about people, about her, but I could definitely show her. I knew what she had to offer, and that was her friendship. Another companion by my side.

I leaned down, putting my hand on the back of her head supporting it, and kissed her forehead softly. I kept my lips there for a moment then pulled back.

She blinked, startled at my actions. I took her hand, the one that wasn't touching my wound, and held it in mine. I looked at her, stern and serious, squeezed her hand, and then placed it on my heart. I wasn't sure how my message would register in her head, but she then sighed and nodded.

"As sad as this may sound," She said shakily, "You are the best friend I have ever made...the only friend I ever made."

I smirked, felt the blood rush to my ears, and put her hand back down. She saw my face and beamed up at me, and I could tell she finally felt okay for a moment.

That's when she realized how exposed she was.

She glanced down at herself and twitched. "Fuck...I'm sorry..."

I shook my head and she curled up in my lap to cover herself. She sighed, "Thank you for being you, Jak."

I held her tight to my chest, enjoying what felt like my first moment of contentment in a long time...

If only that one good moment hadn't been rudely interrupted by the increasing sound of Daxter and Keira's voice, reminding me of all that had happened.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

It's funny how the perfect moment can be ended so abruptly...awkward! Read and Review please. I am really enjoying writing this fanfic :)


	4. Something Dark

**A/N:**

Aw, Jak is such a nice guy. Him and Darla may become great friends! ...Or perhaps more? I DON'T KNOW. You have to read to find out!

FYI, usually italics are Jak's thoughts, if you have not figured that out by now.

Without further adu...Chapter 4.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

"Jak!" Daxter shouted. "I have Keira!" He leaped down the stairs of the dock, and Keira was not far behind. I covered up Darla with my arm, protecting her from further embarrassment due to her partial nudity, but unfortunately I clearly couldn't cover all of her.

"Whoa, my bad!" Dax said, covering his eyes, bounding back up a couple of the steps again. "You just call me when you're decent, honey."

I looked down at Darla, thinking she was going to be red in the face. To my surprise, she laughed weakly and rolled her eyes. "It's all good, Daxter." Darla coughed.

Daxter peeked out from behind his hands, but looked at the sky to avoid staring at her. He rocked on his heels. "Alrighty then!" He called to Keira. "Keira, they're down here!"

Keira bounded down the rest of the stairs (holding a sweater and some pants), ran passed Daxter, and went straight to Darla.

"Oh Darla," She muttered, kneeling down to us. Darla sat up slowly, hissing in pain and I backed away a bit so Keira could get a good look at her. She looked at Darla's bruises, and then at her eyes. She stared at her eyes for what seemed like a full minute before gasping and shaking her head in shock. She grabbed Darla's arms, turning them, frantically searching for something. I had no idea what for, so my heart started pounding nervously.

She abruptly dropped Darla's arms. "Your tunic!" Keira shouted, tugging on it, "Turn around and take it off right now!"

"What?! Why? What's the matter?" Darla asked, gathering the only article of clothing on her and covering herself as much as possible, "What is it?!"

Keira blocked mine and Daxter's views as she attempted to pull the tunic over Darla's head. "I have to see!" She exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow at Dax, and Daxter looked at me and shrugged.

"Uh, what are you talking about? Do you mean her cuts and stuff?" He asked Keira.

Keira shook her head. "No..." She pulled the tunic off of Darla and placed it next to her. "I'm looking for a _specific_ cut, scar, marking, anything..."

She waved her hand, to show us that we should know what she meant, which, obviously, we had NO idea what the hell she was talking about. We shook our heads at each other, and Keira told Darla to turn around so she could see her back. Darla did as she was told, and then suddenly she arched her back, crying out in pain.

A breath caught in my throat. Keira turned her head slightly so I could see her profile. "Was she unconscious when you found her?" I nodded and Daxter said "yes".

"Damnit!" She muttered angrily, "I was right. I knew it, I can't believe they did this!" She helped put the tunic back on Darla, and moved so we could see. She then ripped the back of the tunic, revealing Darla's right shoulder. "You need to see this."

Daxter and I scooted closer to take a look. Darla was panting from the previous surge of pain, "See what?! What the fuck is going on?!"

I frowned and leaned close. A marking, about two inches in size, was literally carved into Darla's shoulder, near her spine. It was a deep, thick, red-violet outline of half of what would be a "Yin-Yang" symbol, the shape traced into her skin, and the outline was raised and swollen. It had a pearl white scar spot on the wider side, on the top half of the symbol within the outline. I reached out to touch is and as my hand approached the scar, a purple spark licked my finger, shocking me and stinging my finger tips.

I yelped and pulled my arm back fast. I looked at Keira worriedly and then back at the scar. "Shit," Keira said. She pulled her goggles on her head over her eyes, and adjusted the vision. "Weird...The scar has the other half of it missing. It is obviously half of Yin-Yang, or Good and Evil. Dark and Light." She muttered to herself. She luckily still had her rubber mechanic gloves on, and gently touched the symbol with her middle finger. Darla shivered.

"Am I going to die?" She asked with a hint of concern in her voice. I slid around to the other side of her and faced her. I brushed a wavy strand out of her face, and shook my head, even though I wasn't too sure myself.

Keira responded to her question, placing the goggles back on her head, "Oh, no, definitely not. If this was going to kill you, you would have been long dead by now." All our eyes widened at Keira simultaneously, and she continued. "Darla, you've been pumped with Dark Eco. The lurkers must have put you through a lot of torture in order to feel they got their revenge." She helped Darla turn to face her, and Daxter scurried over.

"Pumped with Dark Eco?!" He exclaimed, "Then how come she didn't turn into a fuzzy animal like me?" He crossed his arms, clearly annoyed.

"Well," Keira said rolling her eyes at Daxter, "Obviously Maia and Gol were sages and could channel eco. Darla may not be a sage, but she still may be able to use eco to her advantage, or withstand absorbing it, much like she had to when the lurkers ambushed her."

Darla itched her bad eye by accident and gasped in pain. She groaned and said, "I keep having little flashbacks of what happened, but I don't really remember much since they fucking knocked me out." Her left hand reached over her right shoulder and she felt around for the marking. "Ouch," She muttered frowning. "How did you know, Keira?"

"Know what?" Keira asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

"How did you know to look for a marking, indicating I had been...injected?"

Keira shrugged, "I watched your eyes. You can tell eco is in you when you look at someone's eyes."

"Oh," Darla said, biting her full bottom lip, "Am I going to be okay?"

"There doesn't seem to be any negative effects on you, and you aren't dead." Keira smiled warmly. "We will just keep a close eye one you and make sure. I'm sure it won't change anything about you." She placed a reassuring hand on Darla's shoulder. "Let's get you into a shower, okay?"

Darla nodded in agreement and looked at me, "I think I'm okay to walk, Jak. Can you just pull me up?" I nodded, and Keira and I carefully set Darla on her feet. She swayed slightly to the left, and Daxter pushed on her legs a little to straighten her out.

She laughed. "Thanks, Dax." She slowly bent over to pat Daxter's fuzzy head. His hair stood up for some reason, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Just doing my job." He said. I smirked and shook my head.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

"...and that's all I can remember." Darla said, her face deep in thought.

Darla had been showered and clothed, with the help of Keira, and we were all currently sitting and eating dinner at the table in Samos's hut. She had told us of what happened this morning, from when she borrowed Keira's zoomer in order to gather her things from Misty Island, to vaguely remembering needles in her back, to being beaten, and then remembering waking up tied to a pole. Seeing her so hurt caused me to feel that weird guilty pang in my stomach.

I sighed and looked out the hut's window. The Day Star was setting in the distance, causing the sky to turn a vibrant orange and pink. I yawned, turning back to my friends at the table. Keira stood, her chair squeaking against the wooden floors.

"Well, I'd better keep working on repairing those precursor items, and that weird precursor vehicle that appeared to go with them. Father should be back with the four final pieces in about two more days..He thinks the gate is some sort of portal, that will show us what happened to the precursors." She sighed and shook her head. "Who knows where we'll end up? This could honestly be a deadly experience..." Her voice trailed off, and she went out the door. She popped her head back in quickly just to say, "But heaven knows we all love adventure!"

The three of us laughed as she waved and left the hut. Daxter was scarfing down the rest of Darla's food, his belly becoming round from being full.

Darla snickered at him and poked his belly. "So, what is Keira talking about, Daxter?" She asked, "Is that the project you guys are all working on?"

"Yup!" Daxter burped and lay down on the table, picking at his teeth, "Jak and I found these weird precursor artifacts after the big fight with your brother and sister. Big Green found the 'vehicle' part of it, and now he thinks we'll be able to travel to another dimension, or some shit like that." Daxter rolled towards my plate and licked off the crumbs. "Hey, if it's another dimension, maybe I'll have better luck with the babes there, since I have no luck here!" He winked at me. My heart flipped and I avoided Darla's eyes.

My ears of course got hot again, so I picked Dax up by his goggled cap and set him on the floor, shaking my head at him. He stood up, "I have to poop." He waved at us and waddled out the doorway. Darla and I laughed hard, and then fell into awkward silence. I adjusted my shirt nervously (I had changed while Keira was tending to Darla's wounds). I looked over at Darla who was doing the exact same thing, and I couldn't help but smirk.

Darla stood, clearing her throat. "Wanna go for a walk or something? I want to see the rest of Sandover Village...preferably the not-so deadly parts." She asked. I smiled, nodded, and stood, too. We exited the hut, passing Keira on the first floor, who was already covered in motor oil. I looked over at Darla, who laughed at the sight of Keira. The swelling of her eye had gone down immensely. Her eyes were so bright in the reflection of the sunset sky. She saw me staring and glanced at the ground smirking.

We walked, all the way to Sentinel Beach, and climbed one of the weird old lurker weaponry/bomb towers. I helped Darla as we climbed our way to the rooftop and we sat, watching the bright star slowly sink into the sea.

"Do you really think that the portal will be dangerous?" She asked suddenly, looking my way. I shook my head at her. "That's good." She shifted nervously and dangled her feet over the edge of the roof, looking down at the water.

"Am I...can I come with you guys?" She looked over at me, her face full of what honestly looked like hopelessness.

I put my hand on her thigh reassuringly and felt myself grin as I nodded happily. Of course she could come, why would we leave her behind? She stared at me, searching my eyes for something, and then smiled back, putting her hand on mine.

"That means a lot to me Jak, thank you." She gave my hand a squeeze, "I really need to start my new life...with my new friends." She grinned at me, the dimple under her bruised eye standing out. I scooted closer and put my arm around her playfully and we sat there, watching the crystal blue water for a really long time. The sky was completely blue-black, now, except for the stars and the bright moon.

All of a sudden, I felt her body go stiff and shake under my arm, almost like it was vibrating. I looked at her quizzically. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, as if she were in pain. I removed my arm from her and gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly. _Are you okay?_ She clenched her fists, growling slightly and in a second, her golden hair turned jet black. I jumped and backed up an inch away from her in surprise. I stared at her, not understanding what the fuck was happening.

Then, her eyes opened, and what once was beautiful ocean blue turned now completely blood red.

I gasped as her skin turned so pale she was almost tinted purple, and her fists clenched and unclenched as fangs slid down over her lips. Tiny black horns protruded from the top of her head and she released another growl, slightly louder than the first one, and I stood and slowly backed away. Whatever was happening to her was really bad for her, and soon would be really bad for me if I didn't move the hell out of her way.

A hiss escaped her red lips as she stood, and her body was producing menacing muscles. A thick violet vein protruded slightly from her head. I ended up backing away from her too much, and I toppled down the steps of the tower. I landed in the sand hard, my face burning from its roughness. I groaned and looked up to see this menacing version of Darla bound down the steps towards me with lightning speed. I rolled over onto my back so I could get up quickly, but my head was spinning too much for me to stand up. She came at me, her breath uneven as she hovered over me. My eyes widened as she sat on my hips hard, pinning me to the sand.

I wiped the sand from my mouth, and she grabbed my wrists, pinning them tightly. I grunted, trying to wiggle out of her unbelievably strong grasp. Honestly, her strength was really keeping me down, even though I was stronger than most people. I bucked my hips once, startling the creature on top of me and in that split second of control, I flipped us over, switching roles. I held her arms above her head with on, and she growled at me, snapping her jaws and writhing beneath me in an attempt to get out from under me. Who the hell was this girl beneath me? This was not the Darla I was talking to five seconds ago.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest, and in my head I repeated, "_WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo?!"_ until I decided to just lean forward and put my lips to her forehead. _Come on, come on! _I prayed, _It's me, it's Jak!_

Then, as quickly as it happened the first time, Darla transformed back into herself, every frightening feature disappearing as fast as it had appeared in the first place. I pulled back, staring at her with my mouth open as the shock was beginning to hit me. Her eyes were shut tight and I refused to let her go until they opened.

She moaned, "Jak..." She breathed out in a huff, and one of her bright blue eyes snapped open. "You're crushing me, Jak."

I blushed hard, and my hips twitched slightly. I let her arms go and got off of her, pulling her up from the sand. She moaned again and held her head.

I grabbed her shoulders tightly and looked at her, searching for any sign of the creature that attacked me, but there was nothing. She opened her other eye, and both of them were bloodshot. She shook her head and dropped her hand from it. "I didn't mean to...I don't know what came over me." She flinched in pain and held her head, her eyes watering. "What the fuck...". I shrugged, having no real answer for what had just happened. Not that I would have really said anything anyway.

I held my ground defensively for a moment more, then pulled her into a tight hug. She was stiff for a minute, and then wrapped her arms around my waist. I buried my face in her hair and closed my eyes, inhaling softly. She smelt like vanilla and fruits and the ocean breeze. Like home.

After some time, she pulled back and looked up at me. "I'm sorry." I shook my head and frowned. "No, really Jak...I kind of almost killed you. I don't know what's wrong with me." I dropped my arms and went behind her, touching the spot on her shoulder where her new scar was. It shocked me again, but I expected it that time and ignored the sting in my fingers.

"It must be side effects of what the lurkers did." She muttered angrily. "Those pricks," She shivered from the cold. Or possibly from the idea of lurkers torturing her.

"We should go home. I think I need to sleep. It was a long day," She said, turning to look at me. I nodded, and grabbed her hand reassuringly. She swayed slightly and leaned tiredly against me, and we took our time walking back to the hut. There would be time tomorrow to figure out what was going on.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

Surprised? Hmm...I think that the "Dark-Darla" idea was pretty good.

I think I did okay on this one.

Please review!

I'll update speedy quick, and things will start beginning to change. Like the trip to haven city, and Jak going to jail...its all coming to you soon!

**Keep reading!**


	5. The Hard Truth

**A/N:**

This is a really exciting chapter, and it's almost time for the BIG ONE, which is probably coming in about two chapters, called Through The Rift Gate!

This is a nice long one, so here you go.

Oh, and by the way- the beginning of this chapter is a dream, and all dreams will be in third person and italicized.

So, without further adu...

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJD**

_...Jak felt the raised bump beneath the cloth. "Oh..." He whispered. His eyes became glazed over. "I can't believe...I mean, how could I miss this? I'm so sorry..."..._

_..."No need to wet your fur, chili peppers, because we're rolling with the Peacemaker!" _

_..."Ow." Daxter said. Jak lifted an eyebrow as he drove over the dunes. "Sand in the eyes, Dax?" The ottsel laughed and nodded..._

_...The power pulsated through him, and he saw purple..._

_...Father?..._

_..."You cannot hide from me boy!"..._

"GAAAH!" I screamed and fell out of bed onto the floor. Daxter nearly flew into the air and yelled.

"What?! What happened? WHERE IS THE FIRE?!" He flailed around in his hammock for a bit.

I put my head between my knees. _That was some dream, _I thought_, or, to put it right, nightmare._ Daxter finally realized that he was safe and nothing was on fire. He climbed out of his bed and scurried over to me.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" He pat my wrist with his paw. I shook my head, still holding it between my knees. I groaned. The dream puzzled me. There were familiar voices, like Daxter's, but everything else seemed unrecognizable and confusing. I was already starting to struggle with remembering what I saw in my dream.

"I'm guessing you're the one who screamed like a little girl and woke me up, huh?" Daxter jokingly. There was something soothing about the way he said it. I lifted my head, and he was smirking. I shrugged and smiled, feeling a bit better.

"Nightmare?"

I nodded, turning my head to see out the window. It was still dark outside.

"Wanna talk about it?"

My head spun around, and I stared at Dax incredulously.

He hooted and slapped his knee. "I'm sorry, I just had to say it!" He laughed more and shook his head. "Damn I'm good...wanna _talk_ about it...haha." I laughed and rested my chin on my knees. He looked over at the other room across the hut, where Darla was still sound asleep. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Want a bed partner?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "I know its been long..."

The last time I had a nightmare was probably right before the Maia and Gol incident, when he was still human, and before my uncle left for his more recent exhibition. It was probably storming out, I don't really remember. I know I had gotten a bit shaken, and woke up Daxter, hoping maybe he could comfort me somehow. He had climbed onto the bed and crashed near my feet at the foot of my bed and lay there until I was asleep. Most of the time he'd fallen asleep before I did, but still...I don't know if it was one of those weird brotherly bonding things, but it always showed me that Dax was my best pal. It was always a nice gesture, especially coming from someone as laid back as him.

I chuckled and nodded. I finally stood up, as Daxter went and leapt onto the bed, circling a spot until he got comfortable. I lay on my bed, not bothering to cover myself with blankets.

"Good night, Jak. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Daxter said. I chuckled, and fell asleep almost immediately...

...And I woke up the next morning only seeing bright orange.

A sleeping, fuzzy Daxter was laying horizontally on top of my eyes. It scared me when I first opened them, but it's not hard to recognize a fur ball like my best friend. Daxter's leg twitched and he muttered something in his sleep, and I gently removed his fuzzy form from my eyes. How the fuck he got on top of my head, I'll never know...I then laid him down on my pillow, and he snuggled into the indent I had made into it with my head. I laughed at him quietly and shook my head.

After a shower and an orange for breakfast, I passed Darla's room. I peeked in, seeing that she was still sound asleep, laying on her tummy. I decided to go over to Samos's hut. Maybe Keira would understand what had happened last night. I know I couldn't speak with my voice, but it was easy to tell a person something with simple gestures and using my eyes.

I knocked on the wooden doorframe on the top floor.

"Come on in!" I heard Keira shout. The door creaked as I opened it. Keira was bent over the weird automobile that was supposed to connect to the Precursor artifacts Samos was going to bring home soon. She must have preferred working on it upstairs.

She stood after a moment, sighed happily and twirled the wrench in her hand. She turned to face me.

"Hi, Jak. Where's your shadow?" Of course she meant Daxter. I laughed, closed my eyes and drooped my head, indicating that he was dead asleep.

"Ah. Still asleep. So what's up?"

I became serious and bit my lip, not really sure how to tell her about the previous night. I started with pointing out the window at Uncle's hut in the distance.

"Um, the hut?" Keira asked. I shook my head and jabbed my finger in the direction of one of the windows of the hut.

"Daxter? No, wait! Uh...," She blinked, "Oh! Darla?"

I nodded, trying to figure out another phrase. I pointed to my right shoulder, the spot where Darla's mark would be on me.

"Her symbol, the one the lurkers gave her. What about it?"

I pointed to the poster of the night sky, that was hung over Samos's Venus fly-trap.

"Okay, I know this one!" Keira bit her lip. "Um, dark?" I shook my head. "Night?" I nodded. Keira scratched her teal-haired head. "So, something happened, last night, that had to do with Darla's marking." I nodded and sighed, glad that she was so good at debunking my ways of communicating.

_Okay now for the hard part, _I thought to myself.

I growled and arched my back, opening and closing my hands and shaking violently. I made a couple more frightening sounds, then stood up and bowed to indicate I was done.

Keira stared at me, with wide eyes and one eyebrow lifted skeptically.

"Sorry," She said, "I...didn't catch that."

I face-palmed in frustration. I then walked over to the wooden door frame, considering hitting my head against it. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I was about to repeat my wonderful performance, when I noticed a figure walking on the path, headed for the doorway I was standing in. I looked out and saw it was Darla with Daxter sitting on her boot. He looked like he was enjoying the ride. Darla, on the other hand honestly didn't look as bad as I thought she would, other than the dark circles under her eyes.

I put up a finger to tell Keira to wait. Then I sprinted out the door and ran towards Darla and Daxter. They smiled as I approached.

"Hey, Jak." Darla said softly. I grabbed her arm, tugging lightly and pointed at Samos's hut.

"Okay, I'm going." She ran the rest of the way with me, Daxter yelling and cursing as he was nearly thrown off her boot.

"Whoa!" He shouted.

Darla snickered and apologized to him as we entered the hut. Keira was leaning against the table, waiting for us to begin. I pointed at her, then gestured to Darla. Daxter got off Darla's boot, and dizzily walked over to Keira. He blew a kiss to her before he hit the ground with a thud. He laughed.

Keira rolled her eyes. Then, she watched Darla warily. "Um, I don't suppose _you _know what happened last night. Jak's been trying to tell me, but his 'talent' at charades is not the same as what it used to be." She smirked at the last part. Darla looked up at me, and I pat her shoulder, to let her know it was alright to tell the story.

"I don't exactly know what happened," She began, "One minute, I was sitting with Jak in Sentinel Beach, and the next thing I know, every fiber in my body becomes a live wire, and I feel like static electricity. My scar started throbbing," She shook her head. "And I thought someone was talking to me, too. A deep voice in my head was telling me that I couldn't escape 'the power' that was burning inside of me. It told me...," she stopped and swallowed hard, deep in thought, "It told me to kill. It honestly almost convinced me to rip Jak to shreds." She gritted her teeth angrily and looked down at the floor, hanging her head in shame. I placed my hand on her arm. _It's okay_. She looked at me and smiled sadly.

Keira furred her brows. "This must be because of the eco. The Dark Eco was sent into your body, probably into your blood stream. That explains the electrical feeling...I don't think I can explain the voices though..." She trailed off.

Then, I got an idea. I ran over to a stool by the Precursor artifacts, and grabbed some pens and piece of paper. I drew a picture of the creature version of Darla. I drew what I could remember, at least. I drew the electric bolts surrounding Darla. I drew the horns and dark red eyes that used to be blue. I shaded in the scary black hair. When I was done, I shuddered, realizing maybe I went into too much detail. I had always been good at drawing, so I had drawn Darla perfectly.

I handed the paper to Keira. She gasped and looked at me. "What the hell is this, Jak?!"

Daxter leapt up from the ground and snatched the paper out of her hands. He climbed onto the table and squinted, pacing. Then, he came to a stop and his eyes widened.

"Jak?" He asked warily. I looked at him and nodded towards Darla, who had been staring at the floor, shuffling her feet nervously.

Daxter looked up at Keira. "I guess this is what happened on Sentinel Beach last night...It looks like Darla turned into a...a scary...thing."

Keira looked over at Darla. "Tell me what you were feeling before the static, Darla."

Darla took a step forward and leaned against the table. "Well, Jak and I were just watching the ocean, so I was thinking a lot. I was thinking about my brother and sister, and how they _betrayed_ me..."

"So you were angry? Sad?" Keira asked.

Darla nodded. "That was right before the voice. It whispered to me...the rest is kind of a blur. But then I nearly tore Jak to pieces. _That_ I remember." She exhaled sharply, clearly angry with herself.

Keira thought for a moment. "What happened that made you turn into...human form?"

Darla flushed, her face tinted red a bit, which caused me to look away and smirk. She paced around the room as she spoke.

"Well," She began, "Jak sort of calmed me down I guess...and I changed back."

Keira fell silent for a long time. Her silence made me uneasy, and I wondered what the diagnosis would be.

Then, Keira gasped and snapped her fingers, causing the rest of us to jump.

"I've got it!" She said. "It seems to me that whenever you're angry, maybe even upset, you change into this...dark figure. Then, you need some self control to change back...But it still doesn't explain the voices." She tapped her pointed chin, "The lurkers must have really pumped a lot of Dark Eco into you."

"Yeesh!" Daxter piped up, plopping onto the floor, tossing the picture I made onto the table. "That Dark Eco is evil! It's so powerful, it could really probably _speak_ to Darla," His nose wrinkled in disgust, "Nothing is impossible! Just look at _me_!" He gripped his tail for a moment, then shuddered.

"I suppose." Keira said. Then she walked towards Darla. "Not that I want you to kill us all, but I think you should try turning...dark on us again."

"What?!" Darla took a step away from her. "I couldn't! What if I can't change back? What if I permanently stay that way this time?!"

Keira shook her head. "If it was supposed to be permanent, none of us would be here right now."

I backed up to the wall and leaned against it, trying not to get involved. This was way too much for a simple, sixteen year old dude to handle.

"Still..." Darla shifted. "I'm scared to. It wasn't fun the first time. It was painful...And I don't know anything that will make me angry, besides Maia and Gol. Now that I think of it, after that episode I had last night, I'm not so angry anymore. It's like the anger was kind of...released, I suppose."

"Hmm..." Keira had a regretful look on her face for a moment. She stepped towards Darla. I became a little nervous about what was going to happen next. I slid across the wall, walked around the table and sat on it, scooping up Daxter in the process and plopping him next to me. He looked up at me, frowning.

Keira stepped towards Darla again. She looked her square in the eye, threateningly. "We'll just have to force the dark out of you some how. Come on! Bring that monster back!" She walked backwards towards me and Daxter.

"I can't..." Darla said, her fists clenching in frustration. She looked away, "I can't..." She whispered, so quietly we could barely hear her. But something told me she wasn't talking to us...

"Do it, Darla! Come on! Are you scared of a girly purple liquid taking over your body?!" Keira was provoking her. I could tell this was not going to end well.

Darla stared at Keira incredulously. "I'm not scared! I've dealt with things in my life that you couldn't possibly brave!" Keira's plan was working, Darla was getting flustered. I didn't know whether it was fortunate or unfortunate. Daxter shifted closer to me and hid behind my arm.

"Oh yeah? You seem like your pretty scared now!" Keira smirked, a stuck-up look on her normally friendly face. "Let's go, bring out the bitch!"

Darla shivered and closed her eyes. She was muttering something, and I could only catch a few things here or there. Things like, "I know", "but I can't", and "it does feel good". She was talking to the voice. She stopped muttering and shaking suddenly, and her neck twitched once.

It was dead silent for a split second, and my breath caught in my throat.

Then, it came.

A bright purple electrical current rippled around Darla's form. Keira gasped and sat on the table with us. Darla growled, and her hair was graying. It turned jet black the same time her pupils shaded in her entire eyes turning the blue into black rather than red this time. Her skin turned paler, with the same slightly indigo tint. The violent, pointy horns that were tiny the night before were protruding from her head now, at least two inches long. Black claws grew from her fingertips and she hunched over in an offensive position. She stopped shaking and vibrating, and looked over at us. She seemed to be staring at Keira specifically. She licked her lips and fangs menacingly.

I shuddered at the sight of her incredible transformation. _Oh my God..._

"Darla, don't let it control you!" Keira's voice was shaking, but she was obviously trying to hide her fear.

Darla inched closer, moving so swiftly, she almost looked like she was floating.

"Darla?" Keira said, her voice cracking. Darla narrowed her eyes, and crouched lower. A hiss erupted from her mouth.

That's when Daxter did something _very_ unusual.

"Darla! I don't like you this way! It scares me!" He came out from behind me. His eyes widened into a sort of sad look, and he stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. I couldn't believe he was stepping forward rather than cowering in a corner...though he was still cowering. "Change back!" He shouted as he hopped onto the floor.

Darla's black eyebrow lifted. Then, she shook her head and gasped, shuddered, and squeezed her eyes shut. Another electrical current rippled through her and she returned to her human form extremely fast, just as she had the night before. There was still a thin, purple, electrical current surrounding her, looking less threatening then the ones before she turned dark. Other than that, she looked completely like herself. But, at the same time, she was different. She was still kind of pale. She looked worn, and the usual sparkle in her eyes was missing. They were bloodshot again and the blue almost looked gray. That must have been from the stress on her body whenever she transformed. The dark circles under her eyes were even more dark than before.

"I...I'm sorry." She said seeing us all staring at her. Her voice was hoarse.

"No...no!" Keira spoke, her eyes slightly lit with excitement. She got down from the table and went to Darla, "That was impressive! Only your second time changing, and you changed back without struggle."

Darla stared at her feet, and played with her black suspenders. "_Visible_ struggle..." She muttered. She looked at Keira, "I let you provoke me. And I knew that was your plan the whole time, too. The Eco told me to kill you, even though I wasn't even remotely angry. But...I still wanted to listen." She sighed, shakily. "The power took control of me...I'm sorry."

Keira dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand. "You did fantastic. And so did you, Dax." She leaned down and kissed the top of Daxter's fuzzy head. His eyes lit up. If he was still human, he would be red as a tomato and I would be able to make fun of _him_ for once...

Keira cracked her knuckles. "I've been telling Daddy about everything, and in great detail, I should add, that's been going on these past couple of days. He'll definitely want to hear about this. I'm going to go call him on the communicator." She nodded to us, and went out the front door to go contact Samos, patting Darla's shoulder as she passed.

The clouds began to roll in. A storm was definitely coming.

Daxter stretched and grinned at Darla as if nothing happened, "I don't care how scary you were. That was _hot as hell_!" He winked, trying to make the situation seem less bad, and Darla smiled and blushed, rolling her eyes at him. Daxter laughed and scampered towards the front door.

"I wanna get back before the rain downpours and wets my fur. Are you guys coming?" He asked, turning towards us. I nodded yes and put up a finger to indicate that we would be there in a minute. He nodded in return and said, "Alright, see you at the hut!" He walked out and I could hear him whistling as he walked down the wooden ramps.

Darla and I were alone now.

She coughed, clearing her throat, and stepped toward me. "Are you alright, Jak?"

I nodded and shrugged. I wasn't scared of her at all. I was more worried about her. Maybe I was scared _for_ her, but...I would help her as best as I could. That's what friends are for, right? For some reason, before her first transformation, I'd had a feeling the Dark Eco was going to alter her some how.

Just like it alters everyone.

She let out a whoosh of breath that she seemed to have been holding in a while, then came over and sat on the table next to me. We sat for a while in silence. I then looked at her, and nodded towards the front door. Wind was whipping around the hut, causing it to creak.

"Yeah, we should get going soon." She agreed, and we both hopped off the table. "Big storm, you think?"

I nodded. We stood there in silence for yet another minute. I looked at Darla, who had a strange look at her face. I lifted my eyebrow and tilted my head. She was zoned out, as if she was in another place. Her eyes flickered gray and blue for a moment, and looked like she was thinking very hard, like she was having an argument with herself. _Is it the Eco? The voice in her head?_

_Maybe I should give her a minute to be alone_. I reached out and touched her bruised cheek, stroking it softly with my thumb and she twitched slightly, snapping out of her trance. She blinked with wide eyes and said, "I'm fine, Jak. My head just felt weird for a moment, that's all." I smiled at her and nodded. I then walked out the door, politely leaving Darla to her thoughts.

But luckily I hadn't walked for long, and I hadn't gone far, because I heard a yelp coming from inside the hut I literally just left. And I was almost positive it wasn't the Venus fly trap.

I spun on my heels and ran back up the ramp to Samos's house. Keira must've seen me from wherever she was, because she came out of no where, running after me. We reached the door and stopped short.

Darla was on the floor holding her head, eyes closed, groaning and whimpering. We rushed to her side, falling to our knees. Keira grabbed her hands and took them in her own, tightly gripping them.

"What is it?" She asked, softly. "The voice?"

Darla shook her head violently. "Jak..." Her eyes then widened, and they were the same black color as when she previously transformed into her dark-self. I gasped quietly, and I put my hand on her back, letting her know I was there.

"Jak..." She said again, her black eyes staring into space, "Oh my God!" She panted, "Jak needs to know!"

What was she talking about? Know what? I was right here! I patted her back gently, trying to get her attention as well as calm her down.

Keira shook her head in confusion, "Darla, Jak's right here!"

"I have to tell..." She gasped, "The lies..." She winced, her eyes shutting tightly. Then, she was still.

"D-Darla?" Keira stammered, giving her hands a squeeze. Darla's eyes snapped open. She looked around frantically and her mouth opened.

"I-I saw..." She stuttered, bolting upright, eyes wide and once again blue.

"You saw...?" Keira urged her to go on.

"Th-that's just it! I _saw_! I saw _everything_!" Darla must have just realized I was sitting there too, because she jumped when she turned her head and saw me. "Oh, Jak! I'm so sorry...I..." She inhaled deeply, whipped her hands from Keira's and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me. Her skin was ice cold and she was shaking. I put my arms around her waist, feeling completely lost.

"What did you see, Darla?" Keira asked. "Why are you apologizing?"

Darla unwound her arms from me and placed her hands on her lap. "I had visions...and I saw Jak's parents." She sighed and shook her head slowly, "You have been deceived."

_Deceived? How?_ What was going on?

"Jak, I don't know what happened to your parents or who told you that Dark Eco killed them...but it was a lie." Darla whispered, her eyes staring into mine, "It was a lie. I don't know what really happened to them...but I just know it wasn't Eco."

My uncle was the one who told me what happened to my parents, but he was told by some unknown source. I had no idea who to blame. I stood up and turned around, breathing heavily. I really could not process the information quick enough. I couldn't face her, feeling the way I did...which was what? Anger? Fear? Sadness? I didn't even know.

I heard Keira help Darla up, and Daxter came running through the door. He looked frightened, "I heard shouting! It was louder than the fucking wind! What's going on?"

I turned back to the girls, and I felt my nose flare, which is what usually happens when I try not to...feel things.

"Darla had visions!" Keira exclaimed.

Darla nodded, "I felt the Dark Eco honestly, but not in a bad way. It felt like I just...needed to open my eyes, even though they were already open."

Keira's eyes opened wide and she stared at Darla. "Darla...you've been given a gift! The gift of seeing the future and the past! No doubt it's from the Eco."

"You mean like a psychic?" Daxter asked, walking closer to Darla and patting her knee reassuringly. "Are you sure these Dark Eco powers are a _gift_?"

"Yes, and no." Keira's lip twitched. "The Dark Eco that was injected into Darla was most definitely not a gift. But, the powers she has and will consume, now and in the future, may be gifts sent from the Precursors themselves to help balance out her Dark powers."

Keira was very good at this solving thing, probably because her father is a Sage. _Oh, Big Green, _I thought, sighing to myself, _where are you in our time of need?_

Darla tugged at her golden waves, "Ugh I don't _want_ any 'gifts'! I don't want any part of this...I want to be normal!"

And, as if it were right on cue, we heard a loud crash of thunder from outside the hut. The four of us jumped and yelped at the loud boom. Darla's face was blank for half a second and her eyes flickered black before she said, "Samos is here."

We all stared at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Keira crossed her arms, and headed for the door to check, trying to be casual about all of this. We began to follow.

Darla tapped her eyes. "I had that feeling of opening my eyes again," She growled angrily, "Fuck this shit though, seriously."

"It's probably because gallons of Dark Eco were pumped into you." Keira stated, walking through the front door. "I'm very surprised you even lived through that experience, let alone this whole 'transforming' thing."

"JAK! DAXTER! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE AND HELP ME CARRY THIS STUFF!" We all jumped again, at the sound of dear old Samos Hagai's loud voice ringing throughout Sandover Village. Dax and I groaned, and the four of us headed outside.

We ran down the ramps, towards the docks, and stopped in front of a large sail boat. A short, elderly, green man with a small bird perched on the enormous log tied to his head floated had his back facing us, arms on his hips, and was staring at a load of large, bronze colored items. These were the Precursor artifacts we needed.

"Daddy!" Keira tied the boat to the docked and hopped onto it. "You're back early! You got all of my messages?"

Samos turned around, landed on his feet, went on his tiptoes and kissed his daughter's cheek. "I got all of your messages, Keira." He looked around Keira, and narrowed his eyes at Dax, Darla, and me. There was a threatening flash of lightning in the distance.

Keira stepped out of the way, and guided Samos off the boat. He approached us and stared down at Daxter.

"Well, well, well!" He said. "Looks like you've shrunk some more, rat boy!"

Daxter stuck his tongue out at the old man. The little bird on Samos's log hat flittered down and pecked Daxter twice on the head, before flying towards the hut.

Daxter rubbed his head. "Yeah. Missed you, too, Wrinkles." He muttered.

Samos stepped up to me and Darla. He lifted an eyebrow at her. "Are you the infamous Darla Acheron?"

Darla began to nod, shyly, but then frowned and shook her head. "Not anymore, I'm not. Just Darla, now."

"I see..." Samos smirked and pat her shoulder. "Welcome to the family then, 'just' Darla."

Darla thanked him, then Samos turned to me. "Jak," He started, "I couldn't help but over hear the conversation going on in the house as I arrived..."

_How the fuck..._I thought to myself. I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"My greatest apologies, young one."

I nodded again, and glanced away, picking a hut in the distance to focus my stare on so I could avoid his eyes. Samos made a "hmm" sound then walked towards the hut.

"Why don't you boys get started on unloading the artifacts? Bring them to the upper deck." Samos stated. Keira followed him up the ramp. "Darla, come in with Keira and I for some tea before it rains. I think we should talk."

Darla looked at me and I touched her arm, faking a smile as best as I could. _I'm okay, go on ahead._ She smiled sadly at me, knowing I wasn't feeling right, and followed Keira and Samos up the hill.

I watched her walk away and sighed. I then felt claws digging into my calf. I winced, and looked down to see Daxter climbing up my leg onto my shoulder.

He rested his arm on my head. "Hmm," He started as we turned around and stared at the sailboat, "Let's start with the huge arched looking piece over there." He pointed at the pile. There were _four_ slightly arched bronze artifacts. I looked up at Daxter and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Good idea. We'll get all four big pieces, and continue from there." He said. He hopped off my shoulder and leapt onto the boat. He placed his hands on the underside of one of the enormous artifacts. "Hey! These artifacts aren't going to lift themselves, you know!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, climbing onto the boat. I picked up one side of the artifact and it was _extremely_ heavy. I groaned and it clattered to the boat deck.

"Hold it horizontally, and I'll support!" Daxter said. I went to pick up the artifact long-ways. It was easier, and I leaned it on my chest, with my back arched. Daxter leapt from the deck and held onto one side of the bronze item. He dangled from it, and I walked out of the boat, as rain began to drizzle from the sky. Then, we started our task of building the unknown Precursor artifact.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

I bet you all know what's coming up next! Exciting, exciting.

I'll update really soon. Please keep reading, and review!


	6. Living A Great Life

**A/N:**

The next chapter awaits you! This is the chapter before the rift gate, so keep reading.

This is basically my bullshit chapter that shows how perfect life at home is the day right before Jak and Daxter's lives change forever.

This is also the longest chapter I've written thus far, but it is also the most entertaining...

On to the next!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

"JAK!" Daxter yelled, as I threw a bottle of water at him and it hit him in the head. I laughed so damn hard, my chest hurt.

Daxter opened the bottle I tossed at him and shot the water at me from its spout. It nailed me right in the face.

"Ha! Got ya!" He rolled on the wooden deck, laughing hysterically. I wiped the water from my eyes and lunged at the orange ball of trouble. He screamed and rolled out of the way, and I landed hard on my hands and knees, laughing until tears formed in my eyes.

I looked up and saw Daxter with one of Keira's wrenches pointed at me.

"Back! Back, I say!" He said, feigning a fierce smirk, "I'm not afraid to use this!"

I held up my hands in defeat, and Daxter tossed the wrench onto the deck. He plopped down next to me in the hot sun, panting.

"Man, what a beautiful day!" He sighed, then frowned. "It's too bad the old fart is making us work on this artifact. It seems like we're wasting our fucking time." He gazed at the Forbidden Jungle, off in the distance. The sun was beginning to set. I nodded in agreement, and stared at the forest with him. Then, I noticed the farmer's hut, looking quite empty, and yakows grazing in the grass. An idea sprouted into my head.

I tapped Daxter's head and pointed toward the vacant home. Daxter lifted an eyebrow, then smirked.

"I love the way you think, Jakie-boy!" He got to his feet and punched the air, completing a 360 degree turn in mid-air. "My favorite hobby; YAKOW TIPPING!"

I laughed. Yakow tipping always cheered us up when we were down, and it was especially fun when the farmer wasn't there. But, we hadn't gone since Daxter had turned into an ottsel, and we had to save the world. There wasn't a lot of time for bullshitting lately...

"We've got to be quiet on our way there, though," Daxter whispered, looking mischievous, "We don't want Samos to find out we're leaving!"

I nodded, and we tiptoed down the dock ramps, and went into the village. It wasn't like we were leaving our work behind and quitting...We only had a little bit more work to do. Barely anything!

We went down the set of stairs under the bridge and over a hill until we reached a more beachy section of Sandover. We saw the yakows not too far away in their small fenced area.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Daxter rubbed his hands together. We silently crept past the farmer's hut, and entered the grazing spot as if we belonged there. Then, laughing to himself, Daxter sprinted up to a yakow, and smacked its back thigh. The yakow made a weird sound, and slammed its hoof into Daxter. Daxter flew about ten feet into the air, and I dove onto the ground to catch him. He landed perfectly in my arms.

"Nice save, buddy." Daxter slid out of my arms and brushed himself off. "It's not as easy as it used to be, what with me only being two feet tall and all..."

I chuckled and tugged his ear jokingly. Then, I walked up to another yakow, and shoved its side with all of my strength. The yakow whinnied and toppled to its side easily. I dusted off my hands, and heard Daxter cracking up hard.

"That was the greatest tip I have ever seen in my entire life!" He was holding his head in his hands, laughing and shaking violently. His reaction made me start cracking up, and I shook my head laughing hard, too.

Then, all of a sudden...we heard a scream.

Our laughter came to an abrupt stop. We waited in silence for a moment. Daxter's ear perked up, and I tilted my head. We heard some more screaming, a then a fit of laughter, followed by a loud splash.

Daxter sighed with relief. "It's just the girls." Keira and Darla were having a nice relaxing day while me and Dax had been working our asses off. He smiled, looking towards the tall islands in the water, a quite suspicious look upon his little furry face.

I lifted an eyebrow and crossed my arms. I knew where his thoughts were headed...

"I wonder if the babes are in their swim suits..." He snickered to himself. "I think we should go check to see if they're...safe, don't you?"

I thought for a moment. It was risky business, spying on the girls...

But of course I nodded in agreement, smirking.

"Sweet..." Daxter spun around and observed the extremely high islands that were across from the small farm. "Let's head over to the one next to theirs, and climb to the top. We'll have a _perfect_ view!" He headed over to some small piles of rock and dirt jutting out of the island that we had always used as stairs. I followed close behind, trying to be as silent as my best friend. I wasn't as sneaky compared to him though, because of my size.

Daxter reached up from the sand and grabbed onto the ledge of the first pile. He clawed at the dirt, but dropped and landed in the sand. He looked back at me.

"A little help...?"

I walked over and picked him up, jumping onto the ledge at the same time. Daxter scrambled onto my shoulder, and rested his back against my head. I climbed all the way to the top, being as silent as possible. Daxter jumped from my shoulder to the landing above. I crawled after him, going into an army-crawl position, so the girls wouldn't see me.

On the island closest to ours, two lovely girls were bathing in the setting sun on the grass covered top of the landing. One girl, I recognized as Keira, stood.

"Woo-wee!" Daxter whistled and growled. "I had no idea Keira owned something that skimpy!"

Keira went over to the edge of the landing. "Darla, watch this!" She said. She went into a one-handed handstand and hopped over to the edge. There was a loud splash. Darla had sit up, and was now laughing at Keira's little trick. She scooted over to the edge where Keira had jumped off.

"Nice one, Keira!" She exclaimed happily. I could barely hear her though. I hadn't even noticed Daxter's hand waving in front of my face. All I could see was that damn beautiful girl on the landing. I hadn't even realized I had zoned out staring at her...Probably because Darla looked dazzling.

Maybe it was the way her ivory skin glowed in the sparkling sun. Or maybe the way her long, beach waves were blowing in golden strands in the gentle breeze. Or, could it have been the way that sexy little midnight-blue bikini looked so hot on her perfect body? Whatever it was, I simply couldn't take my eyes off her...I also wanted to go join her.

I began absentmindedly moving out of my army-crawl pose and onto my knees. I felt a furry hand on my arm.

"Jak!" Daxter hissed. "I know you want to go swim with the ladies, but you can _not_ let them see you!"

I pouted, and went back into my previous position. I heard a huff coming from Daxter. I glanced up, and he looked frustrated.

"Believe me, Jak," He hissed through his teeth, "I want to join them just as badly as you do, but you know that if you go, it's going to be your funeral." He paused, then smiled. "Let's just enjoy the view, and if we can't take it any longer, we'll go and play."

I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Sounded like a good plan to me. I returned my attention back to the island. Keira was climbing back up the island, and Darla moved over to help her up. Keira shook out her wet, teal hair and giggled.

"That was impressive," Darla began "But I bet you'll get a kick out of this one!"

Darla got to her feet and ran over to the edge. She faced Keira, saluted her, then jumped into the air, performing a double back-flip. She disappeared behind the island and we heard a splash.

"Holy shit, Darla!" Keira went over to the small ledges that she had climbed up earlier. Darla soon became visible, as she climbed to the top. She went onto the landing, then sat with Keira in the middle of the island, leaning back and bathing once more in the sun.

"Wicked jump," Daxter whispered. "Jak, you sure got yourself a good one!"

I smacked the back of his head, glaring at him, but I couldn't help but keep grinning. My ears perked up, and I watched the girls, trying to hear what they were about to say.

Keira nodded. "So, where did you learn that trick?"

Darla laughed at this question. "I 'saw' myself doing it, so I decided to try. I didn't even know I could do that."

"You and your fancy psychic abilities." Keira shook her head. Then, her face became serious. "You know, when you have a vision, you really shouldn't tell anyone, nor do too much to change it."

"Why not?" Darla asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy. I liked when she did that.

Keira lay down on the grass and stretched her arms. "Well, if you tell someone about vision that could be used as an advantage during an event, then I think that would be okay. For example, if an evil bird was about to eat me, and you saw it coming, telling me wouldn't effect any important fates, except prolonging my life span." She rolled onto her side and squeezed water out of her hair, her face deep in thought.

She continued, "But, if something extremely important was about to happen, like if you see more than you could imagine...then you should really keep it to yourself, until it occurs. For another example, if I were to get kidnaped by a lurker, and somehow, like, turned into one or something, that would be my destiny." Keira shuddered for a moment, then returned to her serious state. "Destiny is a huge fucking deal. You see, if you saw someone's destiny, then that is what's meant to happen. If you changed that, it could really mess up time."

Darla nodded, understanding. "It's a hard concept to work with, but I'm going to try and learn to take control of all of this. This is a huge responsibility, and I am starting to accept it." She sat up, adjusting her bikini top, and frowned. "Being that...dark creature was my destiny. I am half dark, half normal, and that was what was meant to happen, I suppose."

Keira closed her eyes. "Enough of that scary stuff. Let's just have fun, since we'll be doing something extremely historical tomorrow!"

When Darla didn't reply, Keira opened her eyes and sat up. Darla's face was expressionless, and she was staring at nothing in particular. I could see her eyes had turned black for a moment. I saw Dax look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey, D?" Keira asked. She lay a hand on Darla's wet shoulder.

Darla snapped out of her trance, looking very tired and sad all of a sudden.

"What did you see?" Keira asked.

Darla shook her head, rubbing her eyes. She spoke so quietly, I could barley hear her.

"I saw more 'everything'. I saw a lot of it." She clenched and unclenched her fists, something I noticed she did whenever she transformed or got nervous about something. "I can't tell you, though...Destiny and shit."

Keira nodded. "It's alright. I'm sure whatever it is, it can be easily fixed."

Darla covered her face, groaning in frustration.

"Hey, hey! None of that!" Keira pat Darla's back. "It isn't as bad as it seems."

Darla peeked out at Keira, and her eyes were puffy as if she was going to cry. She shook her head, shaking the emotion away, probably so that Keira wouldn't be able read her face. "I guess it isn't. I mean, it's our destiny. Everything will work out."

I saw Darla take a deep breath, and I heard her mutter to Keira, "We have a long road ahead of us, girl." Keira patted her back again and Darla smiled at her weakly. Then they began talking about something else.

I looked up at Dax. He looked down at me, frowning.

"You catch all that, Jak?" He whispered. I nodded, knowing that I had a worried look on my face. Daxter and I shrugged in unison, dismissing the subject. We weren't going to let a short moment of stress ruin our little spying party.

We waited a little longer on our island. The girls giggles and gorgeousness started to make Dax and I want to go and join them even more than before.

"Hey, um, Jak?" He asked softly. He had been lounging on my back comfortably the past few minutes. "Do you think we can go play with the babes, now?"

I almost threw him off of me as I jumped to my knees. I tore my shirt over my head, and stripped down to my pants. Still crouching down, I put my clothes in a pile, and grinned at Daxter.

He laughed, and climbed onto my shoulder. "Time for some fun!"

I backed down our island quietly, then wadded into the water. I quietly swam over to the girls' island, and climbed onto the first edge. Soon enough, we were one ledge from the top. I paused to take a breath and looked at Daxter for confirmation.

"This is the plan," He mouthed to me, "I'm going to shout something, then you're going to leap onto the ledge and scare them, got it?"

I nodded, grinning for the millionth time that afternoon.

Daxter gripped onto my blonde hair with one hand, and shouted. "Heads up!"

I swung myself over to the top, and we heard screaming. I landed hard on my feet in front of the startled girls.

"Hello, ladies." Daxter growled, attempting to sound seductive. He jumped off my shoulder.

The girls had crouched into a defensive fighting position when we had leapt to the top. Now, they were somewhat relaxed, and standing with their hands on their hips, feigning annoyance.

"How long have you been spying on us?!" Keira asked, narrowing her eyes at me and Daxter.

Before Dax opened his mouth, Darla began to speak.

"I'm not sure if this is going to change their destinies," She began, "But I'll tell you anyway. They've been watching us for a long-ass time!"

"Curse your psychic powers!" Daxter said, shaking his fist angrily at Darla.

"Oh, it is _definitely_ going to change _his _destiny!" Keira pointed accusingly at Daxter, inching close to him.

Daxter whined and pointed at me. "It was his idea! Take him! I'm little and innocent!" He scurried over to Darla and cuddled against her leg. He began to purr, and Darla scooped him in her arms, like a baby. He nuzzled into her cleavage.

"Bet you wish you were me, eh Jakie?" He asked me tauntingly. I crossed my arms over my bare chest and lifted an eyebrow. Daxter wiggled his own eyebrows back at me. Darla laughed, and began prying the orange rat out of her arms.

"In you dreams, fur ball." She pulled him off of her and dropped him on the ground. The girls sat as he laid down on his stomach, baking in the sun. He wiggled his tail and smirked. Darla had a look of disgust on her face.

"Little pervert." Keira muttered. She and Darla sat down beside Daxter.

I took a step closer to the group and plopped down by my friends. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, you guys didn't hear anything we said about _you_, did you?" Keira asked us, blinking innocently. Daxter's eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"You talked about us? When was that?" He asked. He looked at me frantically. I shrugged and he made a "psh" sound at me. "That must have been when you were eyeing up Darla, Jak. You were too busy checking her out to listen to what they were saying."

I felt my face get extremely hot and I looked over at Darla, who was biting her bottom lip and blushing furiously.

"Oh lovely." Keira said throwing her hands in the air, "For all we know, they could have seen us getting changed _into_ our swim suits!"

Daxter's eyes lit up, and he smiled dreamily. "I wish! One could only imagine..."

I smacked the back of his head for the second time that day, still blushing from his previous comment. His goofy smile only reminded me of it, and made me blush beet red once again.

"So, you were watching us?" Darla asked, smearing droplets of water over her thighs, occupying herself. Daxter and I nodded our heads smiling.

"Did you see my handstand jump, then?" Keira asked hopefully.

"That's around the time I lost Jak, as he went into _dreamland_!" Daxter replied. It was like a game for him! A game of him trying to torment me! And he was winning, of course. He knew how I was feeling about Darla before I would even admit it to myself...

Darla smirked and shifted uncomfortably, still red in the face. I nudged her knee with mine.

Keira laughed and swept Daxter into her arms. She set him in her lap and smiled, "Daxter, you have a damn big mouth...".

Yeah. She was dead right about that.

We sat in silence again, watching the reflection of the sun on the water for an even longer amount of time. It began to get too quiet for my taste, which was a weird thought coming from someone who didn't talk at all...So, I stood up, and flung myself over the edge of the island.

I felt like I was flying, and I loved the wind in my face. It was exhilarating, much like whenever I drove Keira's zoomer. My arms flailed around a bit, and I hit the water hard. The water felt cool and refreshing, and I opened my eyes. Aqua-blue color swirled around me, and small minnows swam passed my waist. I began to run out of air, so I swam to the surface.

"Nice one, Jak!" Keira shouted from above me. I looked up and saw my three friends staring down at me. I laughed, swam in a backstroke to where the ledges were, and climbed back to the top. I rolled onto the green grass covered landing. My wet hair was plastered to my head, and I shook it out like a crocadog would after a bath. The drops of water sprayed the girls and Daxter.

"Hey! I'm trying to get a nice tan!" Daxter said, rubbing his chest fur sexually, "I think I could get my fur to become a nice, darker shade of orange, don't you?"

We laughed at his dramatics. Then...I decided to have a little more fun. I noticed the clear water was getting deeper from the tide coming in, which would make my little plan much less dangerous. I scooted over to Darla, scooped her up into my arms bridal style, and stood up.

"Hey!" She squealed, clinging to me. I laughed and went to the edge of the island.

"Don't you dare, Jak!" She warned. I just snorted at her, and casually stepped over the edge. Darla yelped as we fell, but the sound of her squeal was cut short from us landing into the water. I let go of her body and opened my eyes.

I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor, and above me I saw Darla go up for a breath of air, and come back down. I rested my hands on my bare stomach, and lay down on the sandy bottom. Darla swam down to me, bubbles escaping her mouth. She looked like she was saying something, but I couldn't see what.

I stared up at her, salt from the water stinging my eyes. Her eyes were so blue in the water. I watched the way her body twisted as she swam down to me, and I felt my hips twitch a little like they did the other night. _Damnit,_ I thought to myself,_ What has she done to me? _God, this girl...This girl I had been spending a lot of time with lately had a tight hold on my heart.

As she swam closer, I felt something. I had noticed this 'something' rising up within me since I had first seen Darla when Dax and I saved her from the pelican. It burned my insides like fire, but I enjoyed it and the way it made my body and soul come alive. I felt incredible whenever I saw her, my new friend. It excited me. I liked it. I liked her...

I think I was falling in love with her.

She reached me and lay on her stomach on the ocean floor next to me, smiling. Her dimple was standing out more now that her eye and face had healed up, and it was honestly the most amazing thing I could've seen that whole day...because her smile was real. Her smile was genuine and it was directed at only _me_ at that very moment. It took my breath away, even though I clearly wasn't breathing under water in the first place.

That last thought reminded me to go up for more air. I held up a finger to let Darla know I'd be back. I went up, inhaled deeply, and went back down. She was laying on her back, like I had been doing, and her eyes were closed. I swam to her, and floated directly above her. She opened her eyes, probably "seeing" that I was coming back.

She reached up to me, and I sank lower. I wrapped my arms around her torso lightheartedly and pulled her close. Her arms snaked around my neck, and she put her head to my chest. It was one of those nice moments that really shouldn't end, but unfortunately, it had to. Darla pulled her head back to look at me, and she pointed up. Still holding her tightly, I put my feet on the ocean floor, and pushed up. We shot up towards the surface.

We both gasped as we came into contact with the air. She smiled and looked away from me as we floated in the water. I loved holding her there and couldn't help but grin. Her eyes then flickered from black to blue, and she laughed.

I tilted my head so I could see her face better. Darla shook her head, looked at me, and I saw something different in her eyes.

"It's nothing, Jak," She said, smiling bigger. I lifted my eyebrows and looked her in the eyes, searching for the real answer.

She nodded, as if giving in to my gaze. "I saw something, but I shouldn't tell you, because it could alter time." She looked saddened all of a sudden, much like the look she had when she had that vision while with Keira. But it lasted for only for half of a second. She looked down, blushing a little bit, and began to trace my collarbone. I shivered from her touch and held her tighter.

She looked at my face, staring back at me for the first time without glancing away or averting my gaze. I thought about how I loved the way holding her felt, and how I loved watching her. I loved the way she seemed to understand me without me having to say anything at all. I loved the way she laughed, smiled, walked, talked, and even breathed. I loved how much joy she'd brought me since she crashed onto Sentinel Beach. Most of all, I loved who she was. Who she was and _what_ she was. I didn't care about anything anymore at that very moment, only that she was truly everything I could want and adore. I wanted her to know that.

So, I tried to tell her.

Knowing that I couldn't talk, and probably didn't even _have_ a voice, I just used my eyes. I just stared into her cerulean blue eyes using my own. I thought about all of those feelings, and I knew that somehow, some magical force would tell her for me._ I want you. I need you. I love you._

I couldn't hold my gaze any longer. I had never kissed a girl before, and I didn't care that I had no idea how she felt about me. I had to have her, right then and there, even if she wouldn't return the feelings. With incredible speed I pressed her body to mine, supporting her neck with one of my hands. I then pressed my lips to hers hard, never breaking my stare. It felt beautiful, her perfect soft lips molding into mine. Her eyes were wide, but she responded, throwing her arms around my neck and moving her lips with mine. Her eyes shut and I felt her smile against my lips. I gripped her hair and tilted my head so our mouths fit like a puzzle piece. She tasted sweet but with a hint of salt water from the sea and I loved every second of it. I repeated "_I want you. I need you. I love you_" in my head over and over until it was drilled into the movement of my lips on hers.

I didn't want to release her, but she started gasping while we furiously kissed, so I pulled back a bit, ending the moment and pecking her on the nose. She opened her eyes slowly and she put her hands on the side of my face. She stared wide-eyed at me, studying my face and stroking my cheeks. I nuzzled her nose with mine and grazed it over the dimple under her eye.

She sighed and whispered to me, "Some how I knew this would happen." Of course she did, she was psychic! She had probably gotten a glimpse of this future...our future. She pulled my face to hers and brushed her lips against mine, inhaling. I smiled against her lips, feeling complete and utter bliss. Her hands went to my wet hair, and she pulled me tighter to her body again. I laughed, and trailed my lips from hers to her cheek, and then to her neck. I closed my eyes, moving my lips up and down her neck and cheek. "Jak..." She sighed my name and I felt a pang in my lower abdomen near my hips. I let my hands wander to her hips, and she hooked her legs around me.

"You can't see the past and the future like I can, but you probably already knew this," She murmured into my ear, "I'm falling so hard for you."

"Aw, touching!" We heard Daxter say. We laughed, and I looked up. Daxter was leaning over the edge, batting his eyelashes and holding the sides of his face. Keira was looking over the side with him, but frowning at Daxter and crossing her arms.

"It would be more touching if you would shut up." Keira whispered to him loud enough for all four of us to hear. I laughed again, shook my head, and felt two wet hands holding the sides of my face, and making me look back down.

"As I was _saying_ before Daxter ever so rudely interrupted me," She said smiling, "I am falling so hard for you. And I'm going to say it now instead of later, since tomorrow is the day we...," She paused for a second, the sadness returning in her eyes, "...since we're going to be so busy with the Precursor stuff tomorrow..." She struggled with her words and sheepishly looked down at the minnows in the water.

I put my hand on her perfect face and lifted her chin up. I looked into her eyes, trying to speak with my mind. _Say it, please, **please** say it_...

Then, while leaning her forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes intensely, she laughed. "Damnit Jak. I love you. I fucking love you."

I grinned at her and buried my face in her shoulder, embracing her in my arms. This was real. All of this was real, and she was mine, and we were floating in the ocean, and I swelled with love as we clutched each other. She laughed happily and I gave her a thousand little pecks all over her face.

"HEY!" Daxter shouted from above us, "When am I going to get some action, babe?!"

Darla and I parted and swam in place. She looked up at Dax and Keira, and let out a sarcastic "HA!", yelling to Daxter, "I have foreseen your future, Dax! And, it's looking...quite wet!" She rubbed her temples jokingly, as if she were making a prediction.

That's when Daxter shouted, "No, Keira! PUT ME DOWN!", and I heard him topple over the edge. He screamed the whole way down, and landed in the water.

"Oh look, how about that?!" Darla said, pretending to be surprised, "My prediction came true!" We all broke out into a fit of laughter. I definitely laughed hardest, though. I sunk into the water and opened my eyes, seeing Daxter flailing around in the water, looking at me with wide eyes. I could barely hear his bubbly voice shout to me. "JAK!" The bubbles blocked my vision.

I quickly swam over to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, looking angry. I chuckled, water starting to go into my lungs. I shot up to the surface and pushed my hair back.

"That-_huff_-was _not_ funny!" Daxter shouted into my ear, shaking, his arms still latched around my neck. He was trying to catch his breath.

I looked up, seeing Darla just appear over the edge of the island. She had climbed up pretty fast. I could hear Keira still laughing, but I couldn't see her.

"That was _so_ funny, Dax!" I heard Keira say. Daxter grumbled, and I swam to the ledges. Climbing to the top, I choked a little bit on some of the water that was still inside of me...Or, so I thought...It was actually Dax, strangling me to death with his grip.

I reached the top, shaking off my hair, and tore Daxter off of me. He dropped to the ground, looking beat. He laughed heartily.

"Yeah, it was alright." He muttered, smiling up at me. I shook my head and cracked my neck, returning the smile. That was my best friend for you. Crazy little asshole, with the heart and soul of a loving brother.

Daxter crawled over to Keira, and leaned against her back cautiously. Keira looked at him, narrowing her eyes, but let him stay there. Daxter smiled, looking triumphant. Darla laid down on her back, putting her arms behind her head, looking beautiful as ever.

I made a growling sort of sound and lunged at her. She opened her eyes, squealing with fright. I straddled her, held her arms down, and kissed her neck repeatedly.

"No, Jak, NO!" She giggled. I could hear Daxter and Keira laughing along. I pulled back, not letting go of my hold on her. I really _could not_ get enough of this girl.

"What do you plan to do with me, great hero?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Do you plan on taking me away, and locking me in a cage, where I will spend the rest of my days?"

I had to admit, the idea was _very_ appealing to me. I shrugged my shoulders and stuck my tongue out at her, then set her free. I sat cross-legged next to her, and she stayed there comfortably in her lounged position.

I looked up at the sky. It was turning to a light purple, rather than the previous orange and pink it had been from the sun.

"JAK! DAXTER! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND FINISH THIS ARTIFACT!"

Samos's voice startled us. We all jumped in unison, and laughed nervously.

"Th-they're coming, Daddy!" Keira shouted. Then, she looked at me. "You guys should get going..."

I nodded, standing up. Daxter stretched, yawned and slowly got to his feet.

"Would you ladies care to escort Jak and I back to the hut?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keira rolled her eyes. "Sure, but no funny business!" She and Darla stood up, and we headed down the ledges to the sand. When we ended up near the bottom of the island Daxter and I were hiding on earlier, I remembered that my clothes were up there. I stopped abruptly and poked Daxter in the head. When he looked up, I pointed at the landing.

"Oh, yeah, your clothes." He muttered. "We'll meet you back at the hut, okay?"

I nodded, waved to the girls, then climbed the island. My clothes were in a heap behind a bush. I scooped them up, then leapt off the island. I saw my friends walking up the dock, and decided to walk slow, and enjoy the rest of the setting sun.

Everything had a certain glow and sparkle to it that I never really noticed before. Even the moist leaves on the nearby trees sparkled in the fading sunlight. It was a pretty cool sight. I hadn't been able to watch any of Sandover's natural beauty lately, what with all the crazy things happening in my life._ And, who knows, really?_ I thought_, I might never see it again, after tomorrow. Anything could happen. I'd like to come back, though._ I truly loved Sandover Village.

I reached the wooden ramps that lead to Samos's hut. I heard voices from the inside.

"...but, can't we take showers first, Daddy?" It was Keira's voice. I went through the door, joining the conversation.

Samos tapped his chin. "All right. But, you must get to work immediately." He looked around at me. "_All_ _four_ of you."

We all shook our heads in agreement.

"Good. Well, I want to go see how the artifact is coming along. If you'll excuse me..." Samos brushed past me, his bird fluttering behind but stopping in front of me. It's beady black eyes blinked twice, then it followed the green man outside.

Daxter hopped onto the table. "So, I was thinking. In the shower, do you think all of us will fit? I mean, I know I'll fit, but with all of you humans put together, it might get a little crowded..." Keira nudged him with her elbow, making him fall off of his spot on the table.

I chuckled. Daxter had landed flat on his stomach, and was laying there, unmoving.

"Right." He muttered. "We'll kick Jak out, and it'll just be me and you girls-" He was cut off by Keira stepping on his tail. He squeaked in pain.

"Lay off the abuse, Keira." Darla said, laughing. "He just being Daxter." She went over to where Dax whimpered in pain. Keira snickered, removing her foot from Daxter's tail.

Darla scooped him up in her arms. Daxter was biting his bottom lip, holding back tears.

"Okay, no showers together," He squeaked, "Just individual showers. No pain for me."

Darla laughed. "Poor guy. You made him cry, Keira!"

Keira became serious. Daxter began to protest, but Keira interrupted by saying, "Aw, Dax, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

Daxter had a blank expression on his face. Then, he put his hands over his eyes. "Oh, the pain! The agony!" Keira came over and her and Darla pouted at him.

I couldn't believe this. That fucking con-artist! I gaped at the scene before me. I shook my head, disappointed in my partner. He was using the poor girls to get attention. I had to admit, his act was impressive.

I decided I couldn't handle it any longer and I left the hut. I walked down through the town center, and towards my hut. The bathroom around back was decent sized, with two showers that my uncle put together for me and Daxter. I ran into it, and stripped down. I couldn't wait to step into that hot water.

I started up the shower. When the water was hot enough, I stepped under the head and started washing. I closed my eyes.

For some reason, I suddenly started remembering that nightmare I had two nights earlier. What made me think back to it, I had no idea.

_Let's see,_ I thought to myself, _what was going on in my head that night? _

In the first part of it, I was...talking? I mean, it is definitely possible. It could happen some day. But, I don't even remember how I sounded in my dream. I just knew that I spoke. What was I saying? I was...touching something gently. I think I had been apologizing for something...

The next sequence of my dream- there was a very deep voice. It sounded friendly, and the voice called me, or rather, us, Daxter and I...um...a...jalapeño pepper? _Nah. That wasn't it. Chili peppers, that was it._ It wasn't someone I recognized, though.

How about the third part? Daxter got hurt. We were in a sandy place. And the fourth section- something...dark and powerful, perhaps? It felt good, the power..._That_ I remember. The fifth- yeah, I couldn't explain that one much. I have no idea why I, or anyone, would have just said "Father" randomly in my dreams...

The last part is what I remembered most. I remembered seeing a scary looking creature coming out of a circle. It had purple electric bolts coming out of it. It had said, "You cannot hide from me, boy." I was positive it was talking to me. It was also the scariest part...After that part of the dream, I had woken up.

_But what does it all mean?_ I asked myself. Did it mean anything, though? Or was it just a silly nightmare?

I soon heard the pitter-patter of little feet scurrying on the tile floor outside of my shower stall.

"Hey, Jakie." It was Daxter. I heard the door to my right open and shut. Only a chest-high wall separated the two showers. I heard grunting, and realized Daxter probably couldn't reach the water knobs. I went towards the wall, jumped up so my stomach leaned against the top, and bent forward. Daxter looked up at me as I turned the knobs for him.

"Thanks, pal. I don't know where I'd be without you. Probably using a stool, right now. Although, that isn't a bad idea..." He said, removing his gloves, belt, and cap with goggles. I chuckled. Then, I got the water to a warm temperature, since he didn't like the water too hot, slid back over the wall, and returned to my own shower.

"You know what, Jak?" I heard Daxter ask. I waited for him to speak.

"We have it great here." I smiled, understanding what he meant. We had everything in Sandover. Beaches, jungles, Misty Island (which isn't that great, but we like an adventure once in a while), Geyser Rock, and Precursor artifacts that we had and still hadn't discovered yet. Other than Sandover's natural features, we also had our friends, who were really family to us. We did have it good.

"I wonder what will happen to us tomorrow." Daxter said. "I bet you Darla knows exactly what's going to happen." He grumbled, "I also bet you it won't be good."

It's true, Darla didn't look happy when she had that vision earlier in the day. But, still, she wasn't too scared. _So, I'm guessing we aren't going to blow up and die, or anything. _Hopefully.

It was like Dax read my mind. "By the looks of it, it probably won't be the best thing that ever happened to us. But, at least we aren't going to die, right?"

I turned off the water in my shower. I grabbed the towel that hung from my door, and wrapped it around my waist. Opening the door, I stepped out, and knocked on Daxter's door twice, letting him know I was leaving.

"Alright, I'll see you back in the hut, then." He said over the running water.

I left the bathroom, and walked through the back door into the hut. I got out a pair of black flannel pajama pants and an undergarment, tossed my towel into a laundry basket, then pulled my bottoms on. I didn't bother with a shirt, since it was getting late anyway. I then tugged on my boots.

Daxter came not too long after I had walked in. He already had his gloves, cap, and belt back on. He put his towel (which was enormous compared to his little size) next to mine in the basket.

"The water's on still ," He said, "We'd better get back to the artifact and finish it, before Big Green has a coronary." He said, his voice sounding agitated. I nodded, and he crawled up me and sat on my shoulder. We left the hut through the back door, and I shut off his shower. Then we started making our way to Samos's hut.

When we got there, the sky was a deep indigo color. I staggered up to the ramp in the dark to where the artifact was put together. The only light we had was coming from the hut itself. There was one more piece left for us to put on. Samos wasn't there, so he must've gone inside. Daxter and I could hear voices from a window...it sounded like Darla and Keira. Once in a while, we heard Samos laugh about something.

Soon enough, I was tightening the last and final bolt. I smiled, proud of Dax and my accomplishment. I handed Daxter the wrench, and he whooped and put it in the tool box. I picked him and the tool box up, and sprinted around to the front door of the hut, laughing giddily all the way with my buddy. I burst through the door, tossing the tool box on the stool against the wall. Dax jumped out of my arms, and we broke into a funky victory dance, one we always did whenever we had found power cells.

Darla and Keira were literally laughing their heads off. Samos was making disapproving _tsk-tsk _sounds and shaking his head. When Daxter and I ended our routine, we stopped in a kick-ass pose. We leaned against each other, crossing our arms and laughing. Darla and Keira clapped.

"I see you boys finished putting together the artifact." Samos said, clasping his hands behind his back. Dax and I nodded excitedly. Samos scowled. "Took you long enough!"

After spending some time at Samos and Keira's home, Daxter jumped onto my shoulder, Darla took my arm, and the three of us went back to our hut.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it?" Daxter asked, yawning in the process.

"It was a perfect day." Darla agreed, laying her head on my shoulder.

A smile crawled across my face, and I was happy to know I was surrounded by people I loved. Daxter smiled at me, seeing my stupid look. He was looking a little drowsy.

We were about ten feet away from the house when he fell asleep. He had slumped on my shoulder, wound his arms around my neck, and nuzzled his head into my cheek. I don't know how he could have fallen asleep in such a position, but he had done it many times since he had turned into an ottsel.

We went into the hut quietly so Dax wouldn't awaken. Darla gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before going over to her bed. She started changing out of her clothes and into some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I began unwinding the sleeping ottsel from my neck and placed him in his hammock. I turned around, seeing my beautiful girl topless, her back facing me. She already had her pants on and my eyes travelled down her spine to the dimples in her lower back above her ass. I swallowed hard as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You know," Darla said, startling me out of my trance and turning around, "Everything will work out, Jak." I looked at her, puzzled. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, never forget who you are, okay?" She kissed my lips swiftly and hopped into bed. She lay on her stomach like she usually did, snuggled the pillow and fell asleep soon after. I stroked her face and kissed her forehead before retreating to me and Daxter's room.

_Who I am?_ I thought, stretching before getting into my bed. I looked over at Dax. He was all curled up into an orange, furry bal. He muttered something inaudible, then lay still.

I slid under my covers and stared at the night sky outside my window. I thought more about what Darla said.

"_You know, everything will work out, Jak. No matter what happens tomorrow, never forget who you are."_

_I'll never forget who I am, _I promised myself, _No matter what happens to me._

I fell asleep, thinking of the what the next day would bring, a day that could possibly change everything.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

So, how did you like it? The next chapter is Through the Rift Gate, so please keep reading and review.

I'm really excited! Wow...

I'll update as soon as possible!


	7. Through The Rift Gate

**A/N:**

THE DAY HAS COME.

I don't want to keep you all waiting so...without further adu...

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJD**

"Today's the big day Jak!" Samos said to me cheerfully, as we prepared to activate the Precursor ring Daxter and I worked so hard to put together. "I hope you are prepared for whatever happens." I nodded to him proudly and walked with Daxter over to Darla and Keira, who were examining the vehicle. Keira tossed a wrench in her tool box and turned around.

"I think I've figured out most of this machine," She said, scratching her head. Darla tossed her a water bottle, and Keira took a swig of it. Daxter walked over to her and leaned up against her leg, looking into the machine. She continued, "It interacts somehow with that large, Precursor ring. I just hope we didn't break anything moving it up here to the lab!"

"Easy for you to say!" Daxter piped up, crossing his arms, "_We_ did all the heavy lifting!"

The three of us laughed. Darla came over to me and gave me a tight, reassuring hug around my waist. "Remember what I told you, Jak, and never forget it, okay?" She whispered in my ear. I looked down at her in confusion, but nodded to let her know I understood. She guided me over to the machine, and we slid into the seat. Keira had already gotten in and was fiddling with the buttons, and Daxter hopped in next to her. Darla slid in next and then I did. Lastly, Samos came and squeezed his stubby self into the seat next to me.

Daxter reached for a bright red, oval-shaped, jeweled button that was the size of my hand. But, just as he touched it with the tips of his fingers, Samos shouted directly into my ear, "Daxter! Don't touch anything!" He sat back in his seat, and closed his eyes once Daxter backed away from the button. "Though the Precursors vanished long ago, the artifacts they left behind could still do great harm!"

Keira leaned forward. "Or great good, if you've figured out how to use them."

Samos paused to think. Then, he nodded. "I've had some experience with such things...I know you can make it work, Jak."

I looked at the buttons displayed in front of me. The pressure was truly inevitable. I was glad I took a shower that morning; I was sure to smell life sweat after this.

A hand touched mine and I looked down at it. Darla squeezed my hand, and leaned over. "Try the big red button.". I sighed with relief. Darla would know the right answer in this situation.

I lifted my free hand and it hesitated in front of the button. Then I pushed it hard until I heard a _click_. An egg shaped artifact, looking much like a Precursor orb, floated out of a hole in the vehicle. It broke apart, revealing symbols and small pieces that rotated around it.

"Looks like Jak's still got the mojo!" Daxter said, looking over at me with excitement.

"Interesting..." Keira said, studying the orb and its floating pieces, "It appears to be reading out some preset coordinates..."

She was cut off by the machine violently shaking, and everything starting to move. The ring in front of us began to rise, completely demolishing the deck beneath it. It formed a circle in the air, and rotated slightly. Other objects that belonged with it floated around us as well.

"Wow!" Daxter said in awe. "Look at that!"

Darla heaved a shaky sigh. I glanced at her, and saw her clenching and unclenching her fists. I was beginning to worry, but was soon distracted by a huge, violet-colored, _horrifying_ monster protruding from the glowing portal within the ring. The scariest part, though, was its voice...

"Finally!" It growled deeply. "The last Rift Gate has been opened!"

_That voice_, I thought, my heart skipping a few beats, _Where have I heard that voice?!_

Frightening, black, bird-like creatures came flying out of the so-called "Rift Gate".

"AAAAAAH!" Daxter screamed, ducking his head in fear, "What the hell are those things?!"

"So this is how it happened..." Samos muttered to himself. I looked at Darla for an answer, and to my complete surprise, she had two tears streaming down her face. I leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips, before nearly jumping off the vehicle from fright. The creature's roar had been extremely loud.

"You cannot hide from me, boy!" It hissed.

I gasped in shock. _My dream? This horrible thing was in my dreams?!_

"Do something, Jak!" Keira yelled, putting more stress and pressure on my mind.

"What's this do?" Daxter squeaked, flailing his arms, "Or this? How about this one? EVERYONE! Press all the buttons!" He screamed. I frantically searched the controls until my gut told me to pick the big red button again.

It was not the best decision I'd ever made.

The vehicle whipped us forward like a sling-shot, sending us into a spiraling, swirling violet, blue, and white vortex of horrors.

"What was that thing?!" Keira shouted over the noise after the terrifying creature had disappeared. The machine crazily shook side to side, making me incredibly dizzy.

"Hang on, everyone!" Samos yelled, hanging onto the sides of the vehicle for his life.

"YAAAAAHHH!" Daxter screamed, deafening everyone on the machine. "I want off this thing!" He looked up at me, fear covering his fuzzy face. He gripped the bar in front of us and squeezed his eyes shut. I looked at Darla and saw that her face was pretty calm considering our current situation, yet it was filled with such sadness that it broke my heart to look at her. She gritted her teeth as the wind slid more tears down her face. I leaned over and kissed a tear away. She turned to me and touched my face softly.

"Goodbye, Jak." She whispered, "I will never forget you." My heart dropped in my stomach as she stared into my eyes with her blue orbs, and I shook my head violently at her in disbelief. _What? Goodbye?! What do you mean?!_

She kissed my lips swiftly, then returned to grasping the bar.

Little did I know it would be our last kiss.

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck our vehicle, blasting it to millions of pieces. _Darla's vision...This is what she saw...This is why she had been so sad, _I thought to myself as we were blasted into nothingness, _Are we all going to die?_ I saw Keira scream and fly out of my view to the left, and Samos was flung even farther to my right. Before I could grab her arm, Darla slipped away from me to the left too, in Keira's similar direction, screaming as she reached for my outstretched arms. She disappeared from my sight and my heart stopped when she was gone. I wanted to scream to her, to call her name, but my voice wouldn't let me.

I realized then that Daxter was flying underneath me, screaming his little head off, which was extremely fortunate. I needed my best friend more than anyone. I needed to be strong and save us both. I reached down, grabbed him by the torso and pulled him up next to me, and then, all we saw was purple and the brightest of lights. The last thing we heard from our missing companions was Samos's voice far off in the distance.

"Find yourself, Jak!"

I could hear the wind whistling around us, and the next thing we knew, we were slammed into a cold, hard surface. Pain shocked my entire body and I had landed hard on my funny bones. I groaned and opened my eyes, and realized I was laying on my back on some metallic ground. I looked down by my feet just in time to see Daxter sliding across the surface with the vehicle's safety bar still gripped tightly in his hand. I sat up slowly, wincing in pain, and brushed off my arms. I looked around, feeling truly scared and confused. I saw frightened people staring at Daxter and I, walking on foot and on various zoomers surrounding us. The people looked sick and tired, and some were running away from us. I looked behind me. _Where the fuck are we? _It was definitely some sort of enormous city. But it really looked like a shitty city to me. I stood carefully, still very shaken from our crash landing.

Daxter shook his head and stood up too. He threw the bar away, grunting angrily and it clattered to the ground, the sound ringing in my ears.

"Okay," He said all huffy, "That is that last time I ever, **_ever_**, touch any stupid precursor crap!"

My heart started to pound and I had no idea what to think or feel right at that moment. _Okay, Jak, you have to figure this out. It's just you and Dax now. You have to take care of yourselves._ I thought, trying to make sense of this unbelievable situation.

Then, I heard several muffled voices behind me saying, "There he is. Move in." I spun around and saw a young man with tattoos covering most of face, bright red hair and menacing eyes. He was slightly taller and older than me, and as my eyes observed his yellow armor, I noticed that he was holding a pistol. The man was with what looked like two burly men in red and black protective armor with matching masks. Guards of some sort I assumed.

Daxter flinched as they surrounded us both. "Step away from the animal!" One guard shouted at me, aiming his weapon. Daxter's hair stood up and he yelped in fear. He then ran in between the man's legs, leaving me to face the guards on my own.

_Daxter?_ I thought nervously. I know I should have been mad, but I was mostly glad that he was able to get away from these assholes safely.

"Forget the rat!" The man with tattoos commanded, "The Baron wants him!" My eyes widened and I backed away, only to be blocked by the second guard.

"We've been waiting for you." The tattooed man hissed, smirking evilly. One of the guards towered over me and lifted the butt of his gun, slamming it into my face. I fell to the ground with a thud, losing consciousness very quickly. The last thing I heard before slipping away into darkness was Daxter's high pitched voice.

"Don't worry, Jak! I'll save you before you know it!"

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

How did you like it? I love that scene from the game. The next two or three chapters will be split between Daxter's point of view and Jak's point of view. I will be showing you (based on the game _Daxter_) what our favorite ottsel was doing for the following two years. Read and Review!


	8. Daxter: Nothing Matters

**A/N:**

It's okay guys, don't review, I don't need feedback...JUST KIDDING, Reviewing helps ME write better for YOU! So post some reviews and let me know how you like my fanfic!

AT LAST, here is our favorite little ottsel's story- this is the beginning of Daxter's struggle to survive in Haven City, cold, alone, and bored out of his skull!

Without further ado…..

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

"_Behind every great hero, there is an obnoxious, wisecracking nincompoop!" _Samos the Green Sage.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

_Daxter._

"Don't worry Jak! I'll save you before you know it!" I shouted to my best friend after I had ran through the legs of one of those soldier guys and escaped. The metallic ground was ice-cold under my hands…..I mean, paws. I looked back in time to see poor Jak wailed in the face with a gun. He hit the ground hard as hell.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! _My mind was racing as I scurried away from the scene.

Just as I peeled my eyes from the scene behind me and turned my head forward, I nearly crashed into _another_ one of those cops! Those guys were everywhere. I leapt on top of the asshole, in fear of being knocked unconscious like Jak, and startled him. He made a funny gargled scream kind of sound, and lifted his gun in defense. I jumped and landed on the other side of him, almost crashing into a short, very old, and sort of chubby, man. I just kept running as fast as I could. I could hear the soldier (who had fallen on his armored buttock because of me) say to the old man, "What the fuck was that?!" The old man replied, "Oh, _I_ didn't see anything."

I had to remind myself to thank that old dude later for covering my tail.

I ran down a ramp that was attached to the metallic landing, and tried to avoid crashing into more people.

A woman with long, red hair screamed and pointed at me as I passed by.

"Eeek! A rat! A wild animal! Guards! Kill it!"

I screamed and hopped onto my hind legs, running at full speed towards a dark alley. "Really lady?! Am I that scary?" I angrily muttered to myself. I could hear running boots clanking on the ground behind me. I ducked into the alley way, and hid behind a large and empty whiskey bottle someone left behind. I watched as the guard ran past, and another guard on a red zoomer followed close behind.

I tried to catch my breath, leaning against the cold, dark wall and closing my eyes.

Where was I? What the fuck happened? What did those guards want with Jak? Where was Keira, Big Green, and Darla? There were so many questions that I was afraid I'd never get the answers to.

I cautiously peeked around the bottle. There were _tons_ of those guards, but no sign of the one's that were pursuing me. I stepped out slowly onto the street.

There were so many people it was ridiculous. I didn't think I'd seen that many people in one place in my entire life! I knew from that fact, and from the various zoomers, stores and homes around me that I was in a city...A big one at that! But, weren't cities normally filled with happy people and lights and fun and dramatic billboards? These people looked so….._depressed._ Ugh, it made my nose wrinkle in disgust to see not one person was smiling. And this place smelt like shit.

I also noticed some of those guards arresting some people, just from "hovering" on their zoomers in the walking areas. No one stood a chance in this place.

I began to walk around the area, laying low so no one would notice me. I had to think of what I was going to do...I didn't have a communicator, or any writing utensils so I could write a letter or something. No way of contacting any of my friends, no way of escaping on my own. A shadow passed over me, and I jumped, ready to run, but I realized it was just another zoomer. I sighed. I was probably going to be jumpy for a while.

"Hey, man, you really shouldn't be selling those pills..."

A male's voice came from a nearby alley. Being as nosy as I am, I stopped to overhear.

"I know, but it's the only thing I am able to make money off of. I can't support my family unless I earn some tickets, cash, cards, or even those rare Precursor orbs!" A second male said. I peeked into the alley way and saw two young-aged men standing very close, and talking really low.

"The Krimzon Guards will shoot you, Mund…..or worse, take you to Baron Praxis if you get caught!" The first male said.

"Clyde, it is a risk, I know. But, I am willing to take it. If I have to die just to protect my family, then so be it." Mund muttered.

"Wow." I breathed…..perhaps a little too loudly.

Both men, Clyde and Mund, turned towards me and glared. My ears lowered, and I shrank back.

"Oops."

The man known as Mund growled and stomped his foot. "Great. Just fantastic! Now a damn talking animal just found out what I'm fucking doing, and he'll probably go running to the KGs!"

Clyde covered his face. "I'm against killing animals, but for the sake of you and your family…" On that note, he pulled out a really sharp switch blade. My hands began to sweat inside my leather gloves. They were going to skin me right then and there!

"No! Wait, please!" I begged backing up against the corner, "I wasn't going to tell! I just don't know where I am or what is going on…I just…I just don'...please!" I covered my cap with my hands, hiding my head in fright.

Clyde hesitated, then sighed and put away his switch blade. He came over to me and bent down to my level. I carefully unprotected my head.

"What's your name, son?" He asked, resting his arm on his knee. Mund came up behind him and crossed his arms.

"D-Daxter. I'm not from around here..." I replied.

"Clearly," He said. "How old are you? And how are you able to talk?"

I thought about the information I was about to give these men. I realized it probably wouldn't matter if I told them about what had happened to me. "Well, I'm sixteen years old, and I wasn't always a rodent. I fell into a pit of Dark Eco about a month ago and it changed me into this. I can't change back."

Clyde's eyes widened and he stood backing up slightly. "You say Dark Eco did this to you?" I nodded.

"Where are you from?" Mund asked me.

I kept my mouth shut now, because like...who knew what could happen if they found out where I lived?!

"Not telling, eh?" Mund said. He smirked slightly, and I noticed that he and his friend were only about thirty years old. Mund had a look in his eyes like he had been through a lot. There was darkness deep in them. But, it didn't matter to me who this guy was or what his business was. Nothing really mattered anymore, except for finding Jak and getting the fuck out of this damned city.

I decided to put on the "lonely, poor orphan" act. I needed a place to crash for a while. "I'm alone, with no food and no place to stay." I widened my eyes, and stuck out part of my bottom lip in a pout. Mund uncrossed his arms and smiled warmly.

"Well, why don't you stay with me for a while? I am a fair man, I help those in need," He said, kneeling by me, "But this will only work if you keep this whole 'illegal selling' ordeal our little secret. Just between you and me."

I smiled back at him, feeling a sense of relief, "Oh, really? You'd let little ol' me stay with you? Oh, thank you, kind sir!"

Who knew they'd buy my act? It was a fool-proof plan!

"Don't you worry, kid, you'll be fine with me." Mund hid his pill bottles inside a large trench coat that he slipped on. Clyde glanced at Mund, a worried look in his eyes, then down at me. He said goodbye and left the alley way after first making sure that the coast was clear.

"I almost forgot," I muttered to Mund, "The...guards, those Krimzon Guards...KG, is it? They're sort of looking for me...because I accidentally startled a couple people when I came into town..."

Mund scowled, and I shrank back. "Great. I am illegally selling drugs and illegally hiding a refugee." He shook his head and opened his coat. "Here, get in my jacket."

I hesitated, wondering if I really should go with this stranger, but my loneliness got the best of me. I remembered that nothing mattered anymore and willingly hopped into the man's jacket. I slipped into an internal pocket in the trench coat, and curled up inside of it. Mund began to walk.

I sighed quietly trying to figure out why I kept telling myself "nothing mattered". Was it because of losing Jak and the others? Most definitely. I began a list in my head of everything that mattered to me and everything that no longer mattered.

_Let's see, _I thought, _Jak, Keira, Darla, and **I guess** Wrinkles matter to me. It matters that I try finding them over the course of the next couple of hours…..maybe days. It shouldn't take to long, though the city _was_ kind of big. It matters that I stay away from those Krimzon Guards…..not people I'm going to mess with. I suppose it matters that Mund's family stays safe, and I keep the secret for him….but it only matters to me a little bit. _

What didn't matter anymore? If I got kidnapped by someone, I could easily escape, so that didn't matter. If I got lost, who would even bother to try and find me? If I died…..I mean, of course _I_ would care if I died, it's just…..who would even know that I had gone? What would happen if I had never found my friends? I'd have nothing to live for.

Wow. My normally amazingly funny and outrageous attitude was going _way_ down south.

I was getting scared. It was not something that was normal for me, no, with me being a hero and all. But, yes, I admit it. I was scared. Terrified. Afraid. About to wet my fur.

After about ten minutes of walking, Mund came to a stop. I peeked my head out of the pocket, and saw that we were in a completely different section of the city. So different looking, in fact, that I completely forgot what I was doing in Mund's jacket. He noticed I had come out of his pocket slightly, and shrugged.

"Welcome to the Slums. This is the northern side of the city, inhabited by people who don't have as much money as the Southerners. Like me. It's a shit-hole...But, it's home."

I hopped out of his pouch and we walked up to an old, wooden front door. But before Mund could open it, a little girl, maybe about five years old, flung it open and few out of it into Mund's arms.

"Daddy! You're finally home! I'm so happy!" She squealed innocently. She had shoulder length brown hair that was curled at the bottom and big happy green eyes. She was very tiny, only about a foot taller than me. And I was only two feet tall. She was wearing very tattered clothes too, which made me feel kind of sad for some reason.

Mund held her closely. "I'm happy to see you, too, Haliz. Where's your mommy?"

Mund never got his answer, because the girl known as Haliz had dropped from her father and bounced over to me.

"Hi, little guy!" She bubbly squeaked. I muttered a "hello" and she gasped.

"You talk? Where are you from? What is your name? How can you talk?!"

I answered two of those four questions and she seemed satisfied and shook my paw.

"Daxter is staying with us for a few days while he gets settled in here in Haven City." Mund said to Haliz as we stepped into a dimly lit living area.

"Who is Daxter?"

Mund turned towards the sound of a tired woman's voice. A young woman, stepped out of the hallway to my right. She was wiping her hands on a blue towel. Mund shut the front door and walked over to the woman.

"Mina," Mund said to the woman, taking her hands in his. He gestured to me. "This is Daxter. He is a friend in need." Mina gasped as she saw me, realizing Mund was referring to me as a person. Which, I _was_ a person...just in animal form. Mina blinked in surprise, then smiled as warmly as Mund had earlier.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Daxter." She kissed Mund on the cheek, took his coat and gloves, and returned to the room at the end of the hallway. I scurried over to the couch and sat on it. By the dingy look of it, I was unsure how much weight it was actually able to support.

"That was my wife." Mund said to me, grinning. "My wonderful bride."

"She seems very nice." I muttered.

Mund scratched his head awkwardly, "Make yourself at home." I thanked him and then he followed the path of his wife.

Haliz then skipped up to me and pat my head. "Wait until Nica sees you! Nica is my big sister. She's sixteen too! You guys could play together, 'cause Nica is always alone and stuff!"

"Hal, really, I hate it when you tell people my business."

I looked to my left and saw a girl emerging from a dark room. I couldn't help but smirk. She was smokin' hot. She was about five foot two, had long black hair that parted slightly to the side so some of it covered her right eye. Those orbs were bright blue, much like Darla's were. She was wearing a blue thin-strapped tank top that exposed her stomach. Many women in this Haven City exposed their body parts...Anyway, she had on black cargo pants that tucked into midnight blue boots that covered her long, slender legs. She leaned against the doorframe, a thin eyebrow lifted.

I hopped off the couch, licked my hand, and smoothed my ears back. It was time to have some fun while I was stuck here in this stupid place. I puffed out my chest and walked up to Nica.

"The name's Daxter. But you can call me Dax." I said, sticking out my hand, flashing my best smile. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"Um," I gulped, suddenly feeling less confident and more sweaty, "I'm very hot-I mean, _happy _to meet you." I stammered.

Hey, give me a break. Loosing my cool isn't something I normally do, but I'd had a rough day!

Nica nodded at me. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Nica, obviously. Haliz has a really big mouth, don't listen to her."

_A really big mouth, _I thought to myself, _Now, where have I heard that one before?_

I heard Haliz making funny sounds and raspberries with her mouth, and then I heard her run out of the room.

"So," Nica said, making her way over to the couch I had been sitting on, "You're a talking…ottsel?"

I sighed and hopped onto the couch next to her. I told her what I told Mund and Clyde earlier that day.

"Wow, that sucks." She said, becoming more comfortable and a bit less tense. "What did you look like before you turned?"

I laughed. "I was tall, and buff, with spiky red hair and a perfect smile," I proudly stated. I may have...fluffed it up a bit, but that didn't matter. It's not like she would ever see what my human form had looked like!

"Getting cocky now, are we, Daxter?"

"Me, cocky? Never." I smiled and fiddled with a strap dangling from my cap.

"How did you get here? Where did you come from?" She asked, putting her hair behind her pointed ears.

I demurred. What would be wrong with telling a random girl, who was the same age as me, (and according to Haliz, didn't have many friends) about my life? Like I had said many times that day...it wouldn't really matter if I told one person. Nothing mattered!

So, right then and there, I told her my whole life story.

She paid close attention, nodding, gasping, and laughing at appropriate times. I felt sad most of the time I told my story, because I remembered all the good times and bad times Jak and I went through in our lives. But despite my yearning for those times to return, the fact that someone (besides Jak and Darla) was actually listening to me made me feel really good. And like I mattered for that moment.

When I was finished with my story, Nica's face was deep in thought. Her eyes looked very far away.

"Sandover Village, you said?" She asked. I nodded. "It _does_ sound familiar, now that I think about it..." Her eyes flashed to what looked like a bit of panic, and she shook her head, "But I don't think I can help you."

I shrugged and waved my hand. "Doesn't matter."

Nica frowned at me. "Dax, you just lost half of your life...You came to a strange new place, lost your friends, who are more like your family, you were nearly killed by KG's, and now you are all alone, living with a poor family! It definitely matters."

"I guess so. But, whatever happens to me, it probably won't affect Jak or anyone. As far as I know, they could all be dead right now."

Nica put her hand on my fuzzy paw. We sat there for a minute in silence. I noticed that it was nighttime, for the sky had darkened through the pale curtains that covered a nearby window.

"You want go somewhere?" Nica suddenly asked. I responded with a "Huh?", startled by her question. She continued, "You know...go out somewhere. Get out of here for a bit."

"Where are we going to go?" I was curious to see what there was to do in a shitty looking place like Haven City.

Nica shrugged. "We can go walking around and shit. I stole security passes from some KG's a while back that lead to every part of the City. We could go to a bar and get some drinks or something."

I nodded vigorously. "I like drinks!"

Nica laughed and got to her feet. She went towards the entry way of the hallway her parents and sister had gone down.

"Dad! Daxter and I are going out!" She shouted. "I don't know when we'll be home. We'll be careful!"

A faint, male voice called back, "Be safe! Don't get in trouble, and don't get drunk!"

"You got it!" Nica replied to Mund. She went to the coat rack and grabbed a black leather jacket. She felt her pockets, which bulged out slightly.

"What's in the pockets, Nica?" I asked, walking towards the front door.

"The security passes, some tickets, and a can of pepper spray." She noticed my eyebrow lifting at "pepper spray", and said, "There are a ton of creeps in Haven."

She opened the front door and we stepped out into the dark street. I jumped up, grabbing the door knob and shut the door behind us. I tried my best to keep up with Nica. I was a bit slow, because, obviously, I was only two feet tall and could only stretch my legs so far. Nica offered to carry me, but for some reason, I preferred to ride on her shoulder.

We eventually came to the area where Jak and I crashed. I swallowed hard, trying to forget about it and tell myself to have fun.

"You okay, Daxter?" Nica asked me quietly. I nodded.

"This is where I last saw Jak. Up on those landings."

"Oh."

We stayed silent, until _another_ woman starting freaking out and saying, "There's a rodent on that poor girl's shoulder! Guards! Kill it!"

What was with these Haven babes? They'd never seen an ottsel in this city before?!

A KG came up to Nica and I coward behind her shoulder. Yes, I admit it. I coward. Everyone has fears, right?

"Is this rat bothering you, young lady?" The guard's voice growled.

"No, he is my friend. Leave us be." Nica replied bravely. Through the guard's red and black mask, I could tell by his eyes that he was taken aback by her strong response. I had learned to read eyes very well since Jak always had been a mute.

The guard huffed. "Move along, or I'll arrest you for loitering."

Nica narrowed her eyes at him and walked around the guard. I climbed back onto her shoulder and settled myself.

"I'm tired of walking. It's time to find a ride." She stated. A two-seated, maroon colored zoomer passed overhead and Nica leapt into the air and grunted, grabbing onto the edge of the vehicle.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" A man's gruff voice came from inside the zoomer. I clung to Nica as she swung herself into the left seat.

"Hi!" She said, batting her eyelashes innocently. She grabbed onto the collar on the man's shirt, "Mind if I borrow your zoomer?" She didn't give him the chance to answer and she threw him out of the vehicle on to the dirty ground. I hopped off of her shoulder and into the passenger seat and she took the wheel.

The wind felt good as the zoomer picked up speed. I put my head against the seat and laughed.

"That was so mean, Nica. But it was awesome!" I said, feeling the sides of the leather interior.

Nica smiled and bit her bottom lip. "That's basically how you get a fucking ride in this place. Find a zoomer, steal it, use it, then leave it somewhere for someone else or future use."

We left the red zone, the area of me and Jak's accident, and entered a place called The Port, as Nica called it. There was a lot of water here and there were tall towers that had wires running to each building. I could see bright neon lights, brighter than any lights I had seen before, that said "Hip Hog Haven".

We pulled into an alley to park the zoomer and hopped out. I followed Nica to the entrance of the bar, feeling my fur get hot as I watched her ass. The doors slid open and we stepped inside.

I immediately noticed the large metal pole in the center of the room in the center of what looked like a fighting ring, right smack in the middle of the room. I secretly hoped we would be seeing a show and some strippers dancing around that pole tonight...There were people in blue-lit booths, and heads of some odd looking creatures were all along the walls. There were many men and women packed together in the room, making me feel very vulnerable and making it easy for someone to…..I don't know…..squish me or step on my tail.

I hooked onto Nica's pant leg to avoid both of those issues and she walked to the back of the dimly-lit room. She stopped when we came to the bar. I let go of her pant leg and scrambled up onto a stool. Nica sat on the stool beside me, sighing with relief.

A man with beady black eyes and black hair came up to Nica, smiling.

"Nica, babe, how's life treating you?" The man asked in a friendly tone.

"Eh, same old shit, Kris." Nica replied. "This is my new friend, Daxter. Yes, he's a talking animal."

The guy known as Kris sized me up. Then he shrugged his shoulders, "I've met stranger folk. So, what'll it be?"

"Give us the strongest thing you've got back there." Nica winked, smirking.

Kris laughed heartily. "One Big Bang, coming right up!" He turned to make the drink.

"The Big Bang sounds great. I need something like that." I said, rubbing my paws together and licking my lips.

Nica smirked at me. "It's amazing. Greatest drink I've ever had. I truly doubt you've had something this strong before."

Kris came back with four shot glasses, a bright blue liquid in each glass. He put two in front of me and two in front of Nica. "It's on the house." Kris said, when he saw Nica taking out tickets. She thanked him, and he went to another customer.

We each lifted a glass. "Here's to a new beginning." Nica said. Our glasses clanked together, and she tossed back her Big Bang.

I looked into the glass, then shot mine into my mouth. The drink had a strange, fruity taste, and burned my throat as it went down. As the burn began to disappear, it was replaced by an ice-cold sharpness.

"Whoa!" I said, tossing back my second. "That is the best thing I've ever had!"

Nica fiddled with her empty glasses and laughed. "I told you, didn't I? You could also get a full glass of Big Bang, but I figured we should start out small-"

She was cut off by some people nearby shouting very loudly. The music that had been playing had shut off abruptly and Nica and I hopped onto the floor fast. I climbed onto her shoulder to get a better look at what was going on.

There were two Krimzon Guards standing in front of the entrance of the Hip Hog Haven.

"This party is over, people! We're closing shop early tonight!" One guard yelled, a triumphant, evil tone to his deep voice, "His Majesty is making sure that there are no fugitives hidden in every store! EVERYBODY OUT!" He held is nerve-rackingly large gun up, pointing to the ceiling and shot one round into the air, causing people to scream in fear as pieces from above showered over them.

Nica hopped over the bar, startling me slightly and causing me to dig my paws into her nice leather jacket, and ducked down. She crawled over to where Kris was standing, mouth agape, and pulled him down to the floor.

"What's wrong Nica?" He hissed, "What's going on?!"

"Daxter and I, we need to get out of here _now_!" She hissed back. "Take us through the back door!"

Kris nodded and crawled around the bar to a big brown door. He pushed it open slightly and Nica crawled through.

"Straight back, last door on your right! It will lead you to the Gun Course room!" Kris whispered as the door shut behind us.

Nica stood and ran towards the correct door. She turned the handle and pushed the door open. We were in an empty room for a quick moment, Nica stumbling in the dark, but then we were suddenly back outside. A single passenger zoomer was conveniently placed in front of the door.

"That was too close!" I said as Nica hopped onto the zoomer, and kicked it on. She pulled up, making the vehicle leave the hover zone.

"Yeah, I know. We should really get back." She replied, frowning.

We drove in silence for a while, then I asked, "So this 'Baron Praxis' guy. What's his fucking deal?"

"Well, to start off, he sucks ass at being 'king'," Nica said, gritting her teeth angrily, "He's fighting a war with these terrible creatures, called Metal Heads, that are trying to invade and take over the city. Praxis also is trying to find this...thing...I don't know what...that will make him the most powerful being in the world. We can't let him find it, whatever it is."

"We?" I asked quizzically, "Who is 'we'? We who?"

Nica made an "oops" sound, then sighed. "Look, don't tell anyone, okay? But I'm with a group of rebels called The Underground. Also known as the Freedom League. We are also part of this war," She stated proudly, "We're trying to stop Praxis _and_ the Metal Heads simultaneously. My family doesn't even know I'm in the rebellion, so keep your mouth fucking shut."

"There are too many secrets that I have to keep to myself!" I muttered, frustrated as hell. I groaned and tugged on my ears. "Your secret is in good hands….or, rather, paws."

Soon enough, we began pulling onto Nica's street. Before we could reach her home, we heard what sounded like a child screaming, and a familiar male voice saying, "No, please! We didn't do anything!", sounding desperate.

"Dad!" Nica whispered, turning down a different street. She put the zoomer into hover mode and hopped off. "Shh, don't say anything." She whispered into my ear, as I clung to her shoulder. My heart pounded hard. She stayed low and ran to a corner to see what was going on.

"Don't take us, please! Leave us alone!" Mund shouted, his hands being held behind his back by a KG. He looked beaten to shit. Poor little Haliz was being held in the arms of a different KG, crying hysterically and pounding on his red and black armor. Mina was weeping softly, as she was guided to a very large, _very _menacing KG zoomer that had a cage on the back of it. The cage door was opened by another KG, and Mina, Mund, and Haliz were thrown inside.

"Oh no…" I breathed. There was another large zoomer parked behind the cage one, and that one had some damn big guns in front of it.

"They're taking my family away in a Hellcat cruiser!" Nica gasped, fury flashing in her eyes.

"A Hellcat? That's what those big zoomers are called?"

I received no answer, so I continued to watch the scene in front of me.

"This is the punishment for harboring an Underground fugitive!" One guard said.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly!" Mund defended. And he was telling the truth...He had no idea that his daughter was part of the rebellion, a soldier for the Underground.

The guards ignored Nica's family's pleads and hopped into their vehicles. The zoomers hovered for a moment, then shot into the air, startling several citizens who had watched from the streets.

Nica dropped to her knees. "No..." She said breathily, "It's all my fault! I should have been here to stop them!"

I slid off her shoulder and put my hand on hers, attempting to be reassuring. "There was nothing you could have done...You would have been taken, too. That wouldn't have helped the situation."

She wiped her blue eyes, which I noticed were getting moist. "That may be true, but I should have listened to my leader. He told me it would be a risk to live at home with my loved ones, but I didn't care. I wanted my family with me. I was selfish...And now I've paid the price."

I thought for a moment. Yeah, she should have listened, but seriously! She's a sixteen year old rebel, fighting a fucking war against two very powerful opposing sides! She was just trying to bring justice to this godforsaken city.

"You should go to the Underground then." I finally said. "They can help you, right?"

Nica stood and I climbed back onto her shoulders. "Yeah, I have my own place in one of the safe houses behind the headquarters. You and I could crash there. Now, I realize, you and I are _both_ alone. Besides...we don't want to get caught."

We began our trip to the Underground's headquarters in silence. After a while of walking, Nica laughed humorlessly.

"What?" I asked her, lifting my eyebrow.

She laughed again, but looked really upset. "I was just thinking; so what if we caught? There's nothing for us to lose, other than our lives...It's just like you said before." She paused, shaking her head. Then she continued. "When everything you had is gone, nothing is important."

I finally got what she was saying. I said it so low that I wasn't even sure she heard me.

"Nothing matters anymore."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

I really had fun writing that chapter. Nica is just going to be a good friend, he isn't going to date her, obviously, because Daxter belongs

to TESS! Besides, I already know Nica's **fate**. Nica is pronounced (**NEE-KUH**), by the way.

The next chapter might be Daxter's, or it may be Jak's,

but either way, let me tell you, it is going to be a **great** one!

As I have always said in the past…..

_**On to the next!**_


	9. Death Over Anything

**A/N:**

No OC stealing **please** and thank you :)

Anyway...

It is his first day in prison.

**Poor Jak.** He doesn't know what he is in for...Daxter may have had an extremely rough and exciting first day in Haven City, but Jak is stuck in a dark cell, waiting for the end to come...

But, the end isn't even close.

Here is the next chapter!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_J__ak._

I groaned in pain.

The floor was icy cold on my chest and my cheek...and the air felt the same temperature. I definitely wasn't home, that was for sure. I'd feel the warm air on my skin and the cotton from my pillow or sand from the beaches. It wasn't winter season yet...But, I still didn't understand why it was so fucking cold. I felt my ear twitch and I listened to the distant sounds, hoping they would indicate where the hell I was. I could hear what sounded like hundreds of people yelling and screaming. I finally reluctantly opened my eyes and gasped in horror.

I was staring at a wall covered in blood.

I cried out and frantically got to my knees. I scooted far away from the wall until my back hit something. It was a cot. It was long, rather than wide, and had a single, dirty mattress on top. It was chained against the wall.

The walls of this room were a very pale yellow and a lot of metallic plates were covering a majority of the poorly painted room. There was a dusty sink in the far corner near the dried blood that had once been dripping down the wall at some point in time.

My heart raced and I wrapped my arms around myself tight. I noticed that I was not wearing my own clothes. I had been changed into a two-piece outfit that was an earthy gray and green color. I had a crimson-colored bandana resting around my neck. I was wearing tan boots, and, luckily, I had my goggles still perched on my head. But, what could I possibly need them for now?

Escape.

I had to get out of here. I had to go and find my family before they got into trouble like me. I uncurled myself from my terrified ball and went over to the thick steel door. There was absolutely no way of opening that. There was only a tiny window with a tint of violet to it. No help whatsoever. I scooted over to my cot and looked under it. There was a vent, and it was open, but only someone Daxter's size could fit through there...

I went back over to recheck the door again when it suddenly slid open. I jumped back, very startled. The red-haired man that captured me was wearing a red and black armored suit like all those other guards had been wearing, and he stood menacingly in the shadow of the doorway.

"Hello, Jak." The man said. "I am Baron Praxis's right hand-man, and commander of the Krimzon Guard in Haven City. But, you may call me Errol."

I honestly lost him at "hello Jak"...the rest seemed gibberish to me. I didn't reply obviously, or acknowledge what he said. He got to my level as he got down on one knee and I backed away from him quickly.

"It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you, dear boy." He couldn't even _sound_ like a truthful. "You are one of the few lucky chosen people to become the Baron's new super weapons." I turned my head away from him, avoiding the smell of his nasty breath. He continued, "You must come with me now. We are just going to run some tests and inject you with a special type of eco, known as Dark Eco. Are you familiar with this?"

I gasped, a heavy feeling forming in my chest. I felt sick and dizzy, and the spot where the guard had knocked me out began to pulsate. _Dark Eco? You said I wouldn't get hurt!_

"Clearly you're not much of a...conversationalist. Ah, no matter." He stood up and turned his back to me. "We'll make you talk soon enough. Get up."

My nostrils flared angrily as I unwillingly stood and my legs were surprisingly weak and wobbly. I looked down at my shaking hands, and I yelped in fright as Errol clamped down a set of handcuffs on my wrists. He put a hand on my back and shoved me forward out of the cell door.

I stepped into a brightly lit area. It was a circular shaped room with an exit on the other side. The plates on the walls and doors may have been silver, but the florescent violet lights made everything look dark, eerie and very dirty. There were cells covering all the walls and in the center was a tall, hexagonal cylinder with a giant red "5" on it. Around the other side of it, was our exit.

We went through some sliding glass doors and walked down a long corridor. There were cells here too...I could see people against the tiny windows, calling out to me, screaming to be released from captivity.

I had never been so scared in my entire life.

At the end of the hallway, there was an elevator. Its doors automatically slid open as we approached.

"Get in." Errol commanded. I did what I was told and he followed in behind me. The doors slid shut, and we descended.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJD**

"Have a seat."

I stared at the lounge-like chair in front of me and cocked my head. Sharp, frightening tools protruded from a metallic tube that hung from the ceiling. There was_ no way in hell_ I was getting into that chair.

There was no way out, though. I looked on either side of me, observing my surroundings. We were basically on an extremely narrow bridge with a island-like landing placed in the middle of the room. On either side of me was a bottomless pit that led to god knows where...most likely a painful death. The only way out was either the use of a lift or the elevator from whence we came. I did what the red-headed asshole said, and lay down on the chair.

Almost immediately, my arms, legs, and torso were violently strapped down tight. I grunted angrily and tried pulling at them, but they were way too strong for me to break.

"His Majesty will be here in a moment. Just...sit tight." Errol snickered at his own joke.

This prick was really pissing me off.

Not a moment too soon, "His Majesty" came through the elevator doors. He slowly came across the bridge to the side of my chair, and looked at me like I was a prized possession of his. He was a very large burley man that had a metallic patch over an eye, and he was wearing bulky red, silver, and light blue armor. He had a metallic band around his head, a thick, brown mustache, and many rings on his fingers.

I rarely judge a book by its cover, but this guy looked like a _complete_ douche.

After a moment, the Baron walked over to what looked like a control panel on my right and started punching in codes, pushing brightly lit buttons. The pointy tools directly above my body immediately came to life, rotating and spinning in a menacing way. I noticed four sharp, thick drills that were centered in the machine. I gulped, fearing for my life.

Errol went over to the Baron, muttered something in audible, and took over the control panel. The Baron put his hands behind his back and casually walked over to my side again, his face sneering. I looked up at him with fury and confusion in my eyes. _What do you want with me? Why am I here?! _He stared right back at me and his eyes seemed consumed in fire and evil.

He leaned toward me and put his mouth near my pointed ear. "I own you." He hissed. I growled with rage and tried to break free of the straps again, but I was once more unsuccessful. He laughed hard at my weak attempts.

"My boy," He started, pacing around the little island of torture, "You should be happy to be here. _Honored_ to be here. You are one of the few chosen to become a Dark Warrior."

I obviously said nothing and continued to glare at him. He continued, "What is a 'Dark Warrior', you ask? Well, young man, it begins with a process called the 'Dark Warrior Program', which involves the action of pumping you with Dark eco until you are powerful enough to destroy all metalhead armies!" He laughed with pride. "I can tell you're different from the others, child. I can tell that you are special. I know you are going to be strong enough to withstand the power that is Dark Eco, and learn to use it as a weapon of mass destruction!" He pounded his fist into his hand triumphantly.

"You're not like the others, my dear boy," He repeated, his tone deeper and more psychotic than before, "The others...couldn't handle the dark powers. But, you can do it. I know you can."

_Pumped with Dark eco..._I thought to myself, the gears in my head turning ferociously, _Darla was pumped with Dark eco, and she ended up turning into a...monster...Is that who I will become? _I looked around again hoping to find another means of escape, but it was no use. _I can't let this happen!_

There was one final button that Errol pressed before turning around to face us.

"It is ready, Baron Praxis." He smiled mischievously. Then, he came over to me. He pat my blonde hair, feigning reassurance, and said, "You are going to save us all."

I turned my head away from him and sighed, feeling overcome with sadness and distress. _Now, where had I heard that one before? "You're going to save us all..."...fuck._

Praxis cleared his throat. "Begin the injection cycle."

My stomach flipped uncomfortably as I realized this was the beginning of the end.

Errol and Praxis both headed over towards the control panel, excited looks upon their horrible faces. Errol then pressed a bright green button. An electronic woman's voice suddenly came out of a loudspeaker nearby.

"Beginning injection cycle. Subject prepared for procedure."

My eye widened and I started to pant and hyperventilate.

The drills started spinning at warp speed and slowly lowered towards me. I struggled against my restraints, knowing that if the Dark eco didn't kill me right then and there, the drills would. I could feel completely unfamiliar tears streaming down my cheeks, as I cried out in fear, a fear I had never known before this very moment. When was the last time I cried? I couldn't even remember. All I knew was that the terrifying silver drills reflected mixed emotions coming from my bloodshot cerulean blue eyes.

I felt sharp pain in my stomach as the first and widest death drill entered my body. I squeezed my eyes shut and yelled at the top of my lungs, feeling droplets of my own hot blood splatter onto my face. The drills had to be at least one to two inches deep in the center of my stomach. I could feel it twisting around in my gut, pulling my insides out.

Then, just as I was passing out from the pain and beginning to think it _could not get any worse_, I was suddenly being electrocuted.

All I saw was purple and red and blue. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed in my entire life. Jolts and shocks attacked me from the inside out, and I could feel the Dark Eco's blackness taking over my entire body. I arched my back, feeling the burn from the straps digging into and bloodying up my skin, but it was nothing compared to the agony I was in at that very moment...Nothing could ever be compared to this pain. In my head, I was begging the Precursors to kill me right then and there. _I want to be dead...I want to be dead! Take me please..._

After what seemed like hours of pure torture, the pain and shocks ceased. It hurt to breath, but I opened my eyes, exhaling heavily.

"Injection cycle complete. Bio-readings slightly increased." The loudspeaker woman's voice stated.

Through extremely blurred vision, I saw Praxis and Errol standing over me.

"_Slightly_ _increased_?!" Praxis's voice shouted angrily, ringing throughout the room, "Impossible! We gave him _fifteen minutes_ worth of injections! He should be in warrior form by now!"

_FIFTEEN MINUTES?! Oh my god..._I groaned in agony in response to the Baron's statement.

Errol's voice sounded distant to me. "He is very strong, sire, his body quite resistant to the eco...for the time being." He paused and I saw him walk around to the other side of me, "But, it is working. Look at the wound from where the eco drill entered his body. It is already beginning to heal and scab over now, and by tomorrow, it will be completely gone."

The Baron sighed. "I suppose you're right. Just...take him back to his cell. I'll be in the throne room..." I heard foot steps, the slide of the elevator doors, then nothing.

I felt the tight straps loosen on my wrists and ankles, then completely come off. The next thing I knew, I was on my feet, swaying and leaning against Errol's ice cold armor. He silently guided me to the elevator and we stepped inside as soon as the doors opened. My sight was returning now, and I could feel the searing pain in my stomach strangely fade to an annoying sore feeling. I accepted the abrupt pain relief with gratitude. _Thank you, Precursors, wherever you are..._

Soon enough, we reached my wretched cell. Errol unlocked the door with his security card and it slid open, and he roughly pushed me inside. I lazily collapsed on the floor quietly. I watched him as he adjusted the knobs on my nasty sink (I assumed for safety purposes) and went to the outside of my door, punching in a locking code on a pad of some sort. While he was doing that, he looked over at me and was smiling sickeningly. I felt a heat in the core of my chest at the sight of his shitty face, that I recognized as fury.

I was so done with this twisted fuck.

Suddenly, everything in my vision went violet, and red, veiny lightning bolt shapes bordered my eyesight. I felt my bones cracking and my hands quivering, and then pain erupted throughout my entire body. It was like I was engulfed in flames and I could not escape it. Then, a deep, growling voice sounded in my head.

**_You hate this piece of shit_,** it whispered to me, **_Give the bitch what he deserves..._**

A gurgled scream came out from within my burning chest and I felt a surge of power wash over me. Through the purple sight and pulsing red I lunged and tackled Errol to the ground. _**Kill him, don't you want to taste his blood?! **_The voice rang in my head, egging me on. _Yes, I want him dead! _I thought back to the voice. I growled unrecognizably and wailed Errol in the face with my fist, my knuckles coming into contact with his already crooked nose.

I knew I couldn't control my anger or my actions, and I really didn't care. I (barely) noticed my sudden change was not just within me, but was also effecting my appearance. I scratched at Errol with what looked like sharp black claws of death protruding from my fingers. I was then suddenly shocked with a small laser-like gun that flung me against the wall of my cell. I curled up on the floor, all the pain returning. I felt my body and sight return to normal. I searched for the evil voice within me, but it was no where to be found.

"You little bastard, I should throw you to the metalheads for that!" Errol hissed at me as he stood, holding his bleeding and broken nose. He took a shaky, deep breath and sighed, and then, to my surprise, he smiled that disgusting smile again, "I shall go and inform His Majesty that your first injection cycle was a complete success." He muttered. He swiftly went through the door and it shut behind him, locking me inside yet again.

I got to my knees and pounded the floor with my fists, crying out in agony. I felt hot tears once again fill my eyes and I squinted, hoping they would not come out. I could not show weakness here...But, I wanted to go home. I wanted to be at Sentinel Beach. I wanted to be with my friends, the only family I ever had, and my girl. Darla...I saw her beautiful face in my mind and my rage disappeared for just a moment. It quickly returned as soon as I looked at the locked, impossible door. My body was aching again and I moaned.

I wondered if this was going to be the end for me. I wondered if I was going to die here, if the next "injection cycle" would be my last. I hoped it would be. I would rather die doing that again. I would have taken death over feeling this hopelessness and endless pain any day...All I knew now was that I was on my own, completely alone in this world I would never understand.

The only pain I felt now were the wounds covering my body, and the wounds consuming my heart.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

Quite a sad chapter, wasn't it? Sorry I have not updated in a while. Read and review!

**Until next time.**


	10. Hope

**A/N:**

The following chapter is in both Daxter's point of view, and Jak's, too, eventually. Without further ado...

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

_Jak._

Today was my seventeenth birthday.

I had been in this hellish place for about six months now. I'd missed Daxter and Darla's seventeenth birthdays already, as well as what would have been Keira's annual zoomer extravaganza, which normally takes place on _her_ birthday. It used to be a lot of fun, taking out the zoomers and racing on them all day long...I miss the outdoorsy wind on my face. Hell, I miss the fucking _air_ I used to _breath!_

Oh well. It didn't matter anymore. I mean, I stopped caring about everything a while ago. After a couple months in my little fucked up closet cell, I was moved into the cell _literally_ next door because I sort of tore mine apart. Every time I would turn into a monster, I'd go...crazy and attack anything in sight. The guy who used to stay in my new room just died from too many Dark eco injections. He was part of the "Dark Warrior Program", just like me. My new cell just a bigger version of the bloody, disgusting one I was previously staying in.

Guess the guy just couldn't handle the pain.

I learned that you really can't be weak in this godforsaken place. That guy wasn't strong enough to withstand eco injections. I survived longer than he and I was only a fucking kid...

I had noticed a change in my attitude over the course of my stay here. I had to act like a jerk, had to stand up for myself and hold my ground, while those dirty, nasty criminals picked on me. One time, during the lunch period of the day, I got so angry because three guys were saying I was too young and would never be a fighter, and I was "too short for my age". I turned into that monster that is always lurking inside of me. I let all that anger and frustration out. Every time I turn into my darker self, I release a painful snarl, and it is too late to change back...

So, when I changed, I really injured a lot of those men beyond belief (they had it coming), and I got into big trouble. I was stripped of all of my clothing, and had to stand on a podium in one of the halls so that some Krimzon Guards (that's what the soldiers here are called) could throw stones at me. I got bruises all over my chest and back, a black eye, and cuts in countless uncomfortable places.

Some nights I cry a bit but I usually stop as soon as it starts, because the anger in me is just too much to bare. I feel nothing else. I'm still the same kid from Sandover Village, only...more depressed and furious. I tried to kill myself by throwing slop from my lunch tray at some muscle-man kind of guy, in hopes that he would beat me to death or something. It almost worked. I had chosen the right guy to mess with; he had stolen a Blaster mod (a gun used by many soldiers in this facility) from the weaponry and happened to be carrying it at the time. He shot me straight through the chest. But, unfortunately with some Dark eco and green eco, I was healed beyond perfection, and placed right back into injection cycling.

I never saw that inmate again...

So, here I was, sitting on my cot, goggles over my eyes, pretending to drive a zoomer. Pathetic, right? But I'm sure anyone would be doing the same if they had been put in my place. You need to fantasize to survive here. The Precursors clearly wanted me alive for something. And that was exactly what I was, to myself and them: A survivor.

When I was done fooling around in my pretend zoomer, I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. I had changed, and grown, so much over the past few months. My hair was a bit longer, and I had sprouted a small goatee. My jail clothes were more torn and ratty and getting too small on me. I had been working out every single day since there was nothing else to do in my "free" time, so my muscles were protruding out of every part of me. My eyes had been sunken in and bloodshot since my first injection of Dark eco.

I shook my hair out of my face and sighed, sluggishly walking back to my cot. I stared at the wall next to me; I had carved tally marks with a broken bar from my cot how many days I had been in the prison. I closed my eyes and laid down.

I fantasized that last day, the day before everything changed. I pictured that day so clearly in my mind, until I finally fell asleep.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJD**

_Daxter._

"Dax, stop! We can't be slacking this month!" Nica said, trying to be serious as she laughed. I squirted water from my plastic bottle, and it had hit her square in the face, dripping down her cheeks. I took a swig of the liquid and put it back into her pack.

"Sorry, baby, but you just looked so _hot_!" I licked the tip of my finger and tapped my backside, making a sizzling sound. Nica rolled her eyes and cocked her gun so it was leaning against her hip. She sighed.

"We don't have time to fool around, pal. We had a_ little _too much fun stealing the ammunition from Praxis's armory in the Port last month. It took us fucking forever!" She bent down to the ground so I could scramble up her arm onto her padded shoulder. "We need to raid the armory in the Water Slums before the end of this month! Which, may I remind you, is..." She pretended to count her fingers as she stood back up. "_Tomorrow_!"

I waved her lecture away and rolled my eyes. "Relax, Nica. It's going to be a piece of cake!"

We left the abandoned hut we were hiding in and sprinted across the rickety wooden docks towards a much larger hut. We were being pursued by asshole KG's earlier and needed a place to crash for a while. I squinted from the sudden sunlight as we left our darkened hiding spot. But, soon enough, we were once again hidden in the darkness of this new hut.

Nica and I stood above a conveniently placed trap door with the symbol of The Underground centered on it, engraved in silver. I hopped off her shoulder, and tapped the door with my foot.

"Uh," I scratched my ear in confusion, "Aren't we going to plummet into water if we open this? The Water Slums are located on...like...water, you know?"

Nica giggled lightly and scooped me up, placing me back on her shoulder. She opened the small door and to my surprise, I saw no water beneath us. There was a silver, tube-like tunnel-ish slide thing that seemed to lead to nowhere in particular. Before I could ask how the tunnel was invisible to the civilians outside the hut, Nica slid into the hole and I screamed.

It was pitch black in this slide and I could feel wind rushing past my face. There were several twists and turns and then, suddenly, we dropped from the ceiling of what looked like a KG locker room. Thankfully, no Krimzon Guards were in the room at that time, so after we shut the secret Underground tunnel door, we proceeded farther into a heavily guarded, monstrously large armory building.

In a flash, we got the job done.

I'm not kidding! Seriously! There was a strong light from one of Nica's flash grenades, and in no time, we got everything we needed from the armory and booked it out of there.

We found a passage that lead back out to the Slums, and when I knew the coast was clear, I shouted, "HELL FUCKING YEAH! Kicking KG ass!"

As we jacked someone's small, blue and gold zoomer, several of the stunned guards we'd ambushed were staggering out of the entryway of the building. Nica floored it and we sped through the Slums to drop off the stuff at one of the Underground's head quarters.

We parked the ride, and, as usual, Nica told me to wait outside. Just like a fucking crocadog, like her pet, instead of her companion...

"Nica!" I called to her before she entered the Underground hideout. She spun around, still beaming because of our success. I continued, "Am I ever going to meet this mysterious commander of the Underground?"

She smirked and flipped her black hair over her shoulder with pride. "Only if you are human. My commander wouldn't like it if he found out my 'accomplice' was an ottsel."

"What, is he against animals or something? Pro-animal cruelty? Is he afraid of things smaller than he?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her playfully.

Nica shook her head and walked toward the door, twirling her security card. "Not exactly..." She disappeared behind the door. I sighed and plopped on the ground, waiting for my friend to return.

So, yeah, over the course of my stay in the _lovely_ Haven City, I became great friends with good old Nica. Not that she could ever replace my best, best friend, my brother, Jak...who I may never see again. I mean, the chances that Jak is even alive are pretty slim. But...then again, Jak has always cheated death before, so could he do it now? He was known as a survivor, that was for sure. Could he survive...whatever he was going through? I'd hoped he could...I knew that _I _couldn't be there for him right now, wherever "there" was, but he could imagine I was, right? And maybe it would help him. Jak had always needed me. And I always needed Jak. It had always been that way.

Well, I'd been trying really hard not to throw myself off of one of the buildings in this hell the civilians called "home". I'm not usually a downer, but hey. You'd be depressed too if you had been thrown out on the streets into a strange world, far away from home, chased by Krimzon Guards, separated from your best friend, who may or may not be dead, living as a little animal and be forced to hide from just about everything! Nica had been there for me, supporting me this whole time. She was great. But honestly, life had become **_such a pain in my ass_ **the moment we landed here!

I jumped up from my spot on the ground, suddenly feeling frustrated with my life. I stormed out of the alley we were parked in, then went down on all fours and burst into a run. I didn't really know where I was going. I just wanted to get away for a bit.

A few civilians yelled at me as I ran full speed around their feet, startling them, but I could barely hear their voices. My eyes were strangely burning and my teeth were clenched. I scurried around some guards and they seemed to have spotted me, shortly deciding not to follow me. I skidded to a halt about ten yards away from the entrance to that dreaded Red sector, also known as me and Jak's crash site. My eyes burned more, and I rubbed them, feeling overwhelmed with sadness.

All of a sudden I heard a guard shout, "THIS IS A 'NO HOVER' ZONE!" to someone, and as I heard that, the sound of a motor near me intensified. Before I could turn around and see what it was, my goggles hooked onto a zoomer that had just passed over my head. I yelped as the driver's vehicle rose up to the appropriate height and tried to break myself loose. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted, but the driver could not hear me.

The red barriers to the crash site were coming up quickly. Nica was the one who always carried the security passes so I didn't have one on me...So that meant...when the driver who _did _have a pass drove us through the barriers, _I wouldn't be able to get back through_! I also had no way of contacting Nica either...

I frantically pulled at my cap, feeling it loosen. I sighed with relief as I unhooked it from the zoomer, but then screamed as I plummeted to the ground, landing on my side. I lay there not moving and no one acknowledged my presence. "That was fucking close," I said out loud to myself.

Then, it began to rain.

I closed my eyes feeling intense pain, on the inside (but mostly on the outside). I covered my face. I peeked through my fingers, watching people running for cover as lightning appeared in the sky.

"Daxter!"

I pulled my hands away from my face. I heard my name being called, I was sure of it. But, then again, I could have hit my head really hard and thought I heard my name. Oh well...

"Daxter! Dax!" The voice was so close, it felt like it was right next to me.

I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. "Stop it. Please, just go away."

And then I was picked up. Warm hands felt soft on my back and I was stuffed into the jacket of the person who found me.

"Leave me alone," I moaned into the person's chest.

"Daxter."

The voice was soft and familiar. But I just couldn't uncover my face. I felt as though the whole world was just crashing down on me. I let out a frustrated growl and sucked in a shaky breath. I could feel the body moving and very soon we were out of the rain, although I could still hear it pouring and pattering on the ground.

"Let me go. I want to go..." I heard myself say. I wasn't sure if I was even controlling my own mouth at that moment.

"Dax, what happened?"

I unwillingly unshielded my sorry face, and looked up at Nica, my friend who rescued me from the rain.

"I can't..." My voice rasped, "I can't breathe!" I started gasping and choking, trying to suck in some air. I thrashed around in Nica's arms, and she held me tightly until my fit of hyperventilation was over. This had been happening for a while now, these strange panic attacks out of nowhere.

"I'm such an idiot, Nica." I groaned.

"You're not, but...What makes you say that?" Nica said as she sat down under the cover of one of the buildings, placing me down on the ground next to her. I sat down hard.

"I have a home right now, Nica. I have a friend. I've got food and water and shelter and things to do and places to go," I shook my head, "But Jak doesn't have any of that. He could be suffering somewhere." My voice cracked at the end of my sentence.

"Oh, you were thinking of your best bud," She gave me a sympathetic smile. "I understand what you are feeling, Dax. He was like a brother to you."

We didn't really talk about Jak all that much. Nica knew it upset me. My unusual behavior since I got here made me so confused about everything; I just wasn't as Daxter-ish as I used to be! I was such a happy person, having the time of my life with Jak and the girls and Big Green. I had the time of my life with Jak, being a hero, being Orange Lightning, the Demolition Duo...But all that was gone now.

And that's what I told Nica.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Wrinkles had a heart attack on our way over here." I smiled, feeling a bit more like myself for the moment. "I miss the old man. Jak and I used to pull the wildest pranks on him. One time, we poured yakow milk into the orb of an old staff he carried around. He thought it was a sign from the Precursors that the world was going to end. Then, it started to stink like shit and he finally realized what happened." I snorted and Nica joined in my laughter.

The rain beginning to stop and clouds still remained.

"You have a lot a good memories to think about and look back on." Nica smiled at me and scratched the base of my skull, which she knew was my favorite place of all to be petted. I nodded in agreement.

"So," I said, "I guess I should avoid the hovering zoomers, shouldn't I?"

Nica laughed at me an flicked my ear in the same way Jak used to. She stood up, pulling me up with her by the hand. I climbed onto her shoulder and sat down. "Let's go home." I said.

We found an abandoned zoomer, kicked it on and sped out of the area towards our safe house. Nica was silent for a while. Then she said something that really took me by surprise.

"We should go find Jak."

My eyes widened. "Neek," I said, using the nickname I had given her months ago, "I've_ been_ looking for Jak. I obviously haven't been thorough..." I tapped my chin, "...But I think I would've seen him by now..." My voice trailed off as my mind whirred with images of the city and I scanned the areas in my head, as if I could find Jak there.

"This is a _huge_ city, Dax...He could be anywhere. And I have a serious gut feeling he hasn't...passed on." She said, deep in thought.

"I honestly think I would've seen him by now though, really." I argued, trying not to think about it too much. "It's been six fucking months." Cool wind rustled my fur, making me shiver.

"But Daxter!" Nica pleaded, "This could be your big chance to find him!" She said excitedly. "We have all the weapons we need in case he's in any danger, and I have all the security passes! This could be a whole adventure!" She grinned, her ice blue eyes lighting up.

"Like I need another one of those..." I muttered to myself. Then, I sighed. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Yes!" Nica laughed and the zoomer picked up speed. I grinned at the idea of reuniting with my best friend again.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJD**

_Jak._

I sat up, gasping for breath.

I...had a _dream_. What was that all about? The last dream I actually remembered was from the night before the Rift Gate incident. This dream that I'd just woken up from now was exactly like that...yet...different. Flashes of images and voices from it rang through my head.

..._Jak felt the raised bump beneath the cloth. "Oh..." He whispered. His eyes became glazed over. "I can't believe...I mean, how could I miss this? I'm so sorry..."_...

..._Daxter looked off into the distance, "God, I miss the pants."_...

..._A familiar girl hugged the soldier. Confusion and jealousy swept through Jak_...

..._"I've _been_ looking for Jak," Daxter said_...

..._"This is your big chance to find him!" An unfamiliar girl's voice sounded, "This could be a whole adventure!" _...

..._**I'll never forget who I am,**__ Jak promised himself_, _**No matter what happens to me**__._...

Fuck. So, there were some new images and some old images. The old memory that had woken me up repeated in my head as I was gasping for breath; The one where I promised Darla I'd never forget who I was.

I definitely felt like I had forgotten. I felt as though I had let her down...I had let myself down.

I swung my legs around so I could sit up straight and touch my feet to the floor. I rubbed my eyes, then groaned and put my face in my hands.

The new images were very strange to me. Daxter missing wearing pants? Weird. He hadn't worn pants since he was a human...And he said something else. He was looking for me! Daxter was still here? In this city that the prison was in? How far away was he? I knew this had to be true, because the monster that had emerged from the Rift Gate had been in my dream the night before we actually saw him in reality...so why wouldn't Daxter's part in the dream be true as well? And there was a girl's voice...Hopefully she was an ally to him. I didn't want him to ever be alone, especially in a terrible place like Haven City. Every day I feared for his life. _Please find me Dax...I'm here. I'm still here._

The other girl, though. The one that was being hugged tightly by a soldier. Why was I so upset and confused about it? She seemed unfamiliar to me. I remembered the emotions rushing through me in the dream and they had felt so real. But, I'd be lucky if I'd get to see any of this in real life...

Should I even believe in it though? Should I even care...I'd been in here for so fucking long, dreams were the only thing I had left to live off of.

But, then again, I did always have hope.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

Hell yeah, Jak and Daxter had a moment of similar thought, AND Jak was able to hear part of Daxter's conversation. Why isn't he able to "see" or "hear" the others, though? Maybe it's because of the connection our two favorite heroes share.

Keep reading to have secrets be revealed.


	11. Daxter: Getting Closer

**A/N:**

Well things are about to pick up from here! I want to be able to get the story going from Jak II so let's get to it!

Without further adu...Chapter 11.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJD**

_Daxter._

"OKAY, so we took care of the sewers and checked out some soup kitchens to see if he's been living homeless...No luck in any of those places..." Nica said solemnly, scratching one of her long ears and crossing yet another location off of our city map. It was night time and we were speeding on a zoomer through The Port, trying to think of safe areas to look for Jak. Clearly, he hadn't been found yet. We were even looking for...remains. Just in case he hadn't made it in the city alive...

UGH. This was getting on _my damn nerves_! It had finally been one full year since we'd come through the Rift Gate. _**A WHOLE YEAR!**_ One whole fucking year of being separated from my family and having no clue _WHERE THE HELL_ everyone was. I still couldn't believe it...an entire year.

I was okay though. I mean, I'd adjusted to the city life and all that jazz. Nica and I have gone on wild adventures almost every single day for the Underground and it's bat-shit crazy commander, whoever he or she may be. I'd like to say we get assigned a new mission at least once a week.

So, if you take that tidbit and add our absolutely desperate search for my pal Jak and put them together, and you get a big heaping bowl of HOOPLA.

"Why don't we go out to Hip Hog Haven Saloon and get a couple of drinks?" I asked Nica, putting my feet up on the dashboard in our two-seated zoomer. "...On you of course, since I'm broke." I grinned sheepishly at my own joke.

She rolled her pretty blue eyes at me, laughed, and tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "We _do_ need a night out...alright, why the hell not?" She made a u-turn and floored it and my back pressed against the leather seat. I let out a "WOO!" and we sped through the Slums to the Port. We headed toward the bright lights that obnoxiously shone from above our favorite bar in Haven City.

As we sat in a booth and drank our Big Bang's, Nica said, "I'm sure we'll have better luck tomorrow, Daxter."

I tugged at my ear anxiously to avoid eye contact with her. I did that every time I was feeling down, or at any mention of Jak. It was probably a nervous tick or something, I don't know. "You've said that every day for six months, Neek..."

Nica sighed. "I know, we _have_ been having better luck lately. We've ruled out so many places!" She tried to show enthusiasm, but I knew her so well. I saw through her act. I didn't look at her, and tossed back my drink, trying to enjoy the cool sensation in the back of my throat.

"Jak would've loved you," I muttered, "He's got a thing for chicks with nice full asses and big blue eyes." I batted my eyelashes playfully at her. She snorted at me and I tossed back my second Big Bang.

"You think so Dax?" She asked, tracing the rim of her shot glass, "Not the ass and eyes part I mean!" She laughed, "I know I would like Jak. We will all be such great friends. I can't wait to meet him."

I frowned and thought, _If we ever fucking FIND him..._

I rested my chin on my right hand and looked at my gorgeous best bud. "He had a girl, you know. Her name was Darla...She was a hot little thing, I'll tell you that! I could tell he was falling in love with her, they had such a good thing going-"

"Darla?" Nica cut off my sentence and tilted her head, "What was her last name?"

I lifted my head and stared at Nica incredulously, "Darla Acheron..."

Her ear twitched and she blinked, "Darla...I have heard that name before, Dax. It's a rare name, I wouldn't forget it," She tugged at a strand of her hair and sighed, "But I don't know any 'Acherons', so it must have been someone else..."

She trailed off, deep in thought. I could see something in her face. It was the same look of recognition as when I mentioned Darla's name first. I thought I'd talked about her to Nica before...maybe she had heard the name recently? The idea excited me, the thought of Darla being alive! It would be a miracle to find one of my friends, and maybe she would know where Jak was! I would do anything to get my best friend back...

I must have zoned out for a while, because Neek then reached across the table and flicked my nose. "Come on, buddy, cheer up. We're going to find him. I promise."

I smirked. "Jak and you will become great friends." I said, nodding in agreement to her previous statement. I wanted to be more positive in the situation. "You'll love Darla, too. You remind me a lot of her."

"Well _when_ we find your friends, we are going to escape this hell hole we call home and find a nice place to live outside of this fucked up city." Nica grinned and placed her forehead down on the table.

I scrambled onto the wooden rectangle and poked her head. "Do you need me to drive us back to home, sweet cheeks?"

Nica snorted and got up abruptly. "YEAH. RIGHT."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJD**

I woke up the next morning and I was _starving_!

It was about eleven in the morning, and Nica was still sleeping. Drunk little lady. She always slept so damn late the nights we went out drinking. I silently hopped out of my little hammock next to her bunk and ran up the stairs to the outside world to go steal...I mean _borrow_...some food.

I came out from the alleyway where out safe house was and walked into the Slums. I looked around in determination until saw the fruit cart in front of an antique shop. I scampered across the ground towards the cart and I could feel my tongue practically flapping in the wind as I ran.

And then, out of no where, a hovering zoomer in a **NO FUCKING HOVERING ZONE** clipped me as it passed.

I yelped in pain and my cap hooked onto the tail of the zoomer. _Aw, HELL no! Not again!_ I repeated in my head as I was dragged across the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs for dear life.

Of course the engine was super loud and I couldn't be heard. Of course the driver of this god forsaken zoomer would go_ BACK_ up and stop hovering nice and close to the ground. And _OF FUCKING COURSE_ the zoomer would once again be headed towards those red barriers in which I'd need a security pass to get through that _I DIDN'T HAVE_!

I clawed at my cap as we approached the red barriers, closer and closer. We were headed to the crash site...I did NOT want to go back there! Especially without a FUCKING pass that could bring me back through!

"Nooooo!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the loud motor of the zoomer.

And then I was no longer in the Slums...And my cap _finally_ came loose...And I fell...And I hurt my ass...And I kept turning around and around, trying to figure out where to go.

And I was lost.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**_Underground Headquarters _**

The ex-Krimzon Guard, and commander of the Underground, stared down at the file with eyes wide open. He sighed shakily and slammed his fists onto the table in fury.

A thirteen year old boy put a hand on the commander's shoulder cautiously. "Apparently she went to a group of guards and she admitted to stealing weapons from the armory in The Port...The KG's shot her where she stood."

The commander opened his tattoo-covered eyes and looked at the picture of his fallen comrade. The word "deceased" in capital red letters was stamped right over her name.

"Why would she...do you think that maybe..." The young operative was speechless.

"I don't know, kid." The ex-KG placed the file gently down on a pile of broken armor.

"She committed suicide!" The boy croaked, slamming his fists against the wall.

The commander turned toward the young man. "Many of our friends do! And others get killed in the field. This stuff happens all the time! We just need to..." The commander tried to find the right words and ran a hand through his auburn dreadlocks. "We just need to prepare more for it."

"How the fuck do we prepare for death?" The boy whispered, whipping around to face his leader. The commander had no answer and looked down at the floor.

The boy sobbed. The ex-KG walked around the table to him and put a hand on _his_ shoulder this time.

"Nica will be missed dearly. She was one of our top operatives...and a very good friend to all of us...We're just going to have to find a replacement eventually. We'll find someone as good as her, kid." He went back over to his table and sat. The boy wiped his eyes.

"No one should ever be replaced." He grabbed some gear off of a shelf and then headed out the door.

The ex Krimzon Guard growled angrily and shoved all his papers off the table in anger and irritation. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes and closed his eyes, sitting down in his chair.

The commander opened his eyes after a moment and saw Nica's file on the top of the pile of papers scattered across the floor, opened. He picked up the file and looked at it, examining the photograph of the beautiful, unstoppable soldier. He read and reread the file until the guilty feeling went away. It didn't, of course.

Finally, he took out a communicator and dialed a number.

"This is Torn. Get me the Shadow...We lost one of our best."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**_Six months later..._**

I stood on the bar, grabbing more men's attention, as well as the hot bartender chick I saw every time I hung out at this joint.

"So there I was...fighting with fifteen...I mean FIFTY of the _nastiest_ lurkers I ever saw! We fought hard with a_ jump!_..." I jumped into the air, "...A _kick!_" I kicked, "...And a...WHOA!" And I fell. The guys were all laughing at me, and they got up and left.

"Wait! Come back! I've got more!" I tried to find more action in my story. "After I...uh...fell down to...confuse the lurkers...I then..." I paused and my head hung in shame. "Aww..."

I sighed. I had been stuck in the crash site area, which, after six months of living here, I learned was called the Industrial Zone. Nica had yet to find me or try to make contact me since the day I "disappeared". So, every day, I came to this scummy bar and told my life's story to anyone who would listen and I didn't give a yakow's ass about it.

"Speak up, son! My ears aren't what they used to be. I want to hear how you knocked out ten guards in a_ single_ blow!"

I jumped and turn to my left. An old man, his face very familiar, was smiling at me. His beard was really white, and he was tiny as hell...although I shouldn't be talking.

"I can? Oh yeah...Oh _yeah_!" I grinned continued, "Those guys can't stand a chance against Orange Lightning!"

The old man hobbled over to me, looking all the more familiar as he moved. "I need someone to work for me. A bug exterminator...I need someone with strength..." I nodded bravely, "Resourcefulness..." I agreed that I had that quality, "Bravery." I replied with a "Yup! Got it!", "...And someone who is willing to face death!"

I jumped. "WHAT? Okay, move it along, old man! Forget it buddy! I know nothing about exterminating bugs, and I HATE bugs!" I paused, shuddering. "Although...I need a place to stay...I could always fake it..." I muttered. I sized up the old man, and FINALLY I realized where I had recognized him from! He was the old geezer that covered my ass when that one KG was chasing me...the day Jak and I landed here.

I figured I really did owe him for that...so I shrugged and made eye contact with the guy, and his face lit up like fucking Christmas lights.

"Great! You have the job!" The old man stuck out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Ozmo! Welcome aboard." We shook hands. "My shop is right down the street. Just swing by when you're done here and I'll put you to work!"

After the old guy left, I grabbed a quick drink and sprinted down the street until I saw the icky anti-bug shop sign. I had passed it millions of times before while strolling aimlessly throughout the Industrial Zone. As I approached the door, a man ran out of the shop yelling at the top of his lungs. Something like, "YOU'VE GOT TO BE CRAZY! I QUIT!" _Sheesh_, I wondered, _What's got his panties in a bunch?_

I watched him run off and then went up to the metal door. I sighed and thought, _This is it, my new-new life is finally going to begin! Starting with a new job..._I confidently strolled through the door and into the shop.

I stepped into a dimly lit room. Loads of boxes and pictures of bugs climbed the walls, covering almost every inch of this place. It was a complete disaster in there!

"Wow...looks like the bugs won..." I said aloud to myself.

"What was that?"

I jumped and yelped, turning around to see Ozmo on top of a stack of boxes. "Nothing!" I stood tall and faced the room. "Alright! Everything with more than two legs start running! The Daxtinator is coming! Hand over the weapons, man!" I shouted to Ozmo, "I'm going to hose down every crawler that moves!"

Ozmo chuckled and climbed down from the stack. "Hold on, young hero! You need basic training." Ozmo handed me a crappy electric flyswatter. I waved it in front of my face, memorized by the blue electricity surging through the weapon. It would do...for now. "You can start by going to the Westside Hotel down the street. That place needs to be cleaned up."

I nodded and ran out of the messy exterminator shop and onto the busy street. It was time to get started on _another_ new job, in _another _new place, and begin _another_ new life for myself.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

That last section with Ozmo and the bar scene is all from the PSP game, Daxter, if you didn't already know. I'll update soon!


	12. A Day In The Life Of

**A/N:**

**~To my first reviewer:** KEEP READING TO FIND OUT ;)

And thus, the game_ Daxter_ had begun! Only maybe one or two more chapters until Daxter and Jak are finally reunited once again!

**WARNING:** If you have yet to play Daxter on PSP...spoilers await you in this chapter.

Keep on reading! Don't forget to review **PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Jak._

I had just woken up to the usual sound of screams coming from the cells around me. I hadn't had any of my weird dreams in over six months. I rolled over to face the disgusting wall next to me and stared at the tally marks covering it.

A year and a half. _A year and a fucking half_ I had been kept in this damned prison, tortured beyond belief and transformed into half a devilish being. I was still a human being, I know...just with inhuman abilities caused by a mixture of Dark eco and my rage. Also...I was no longer an average boy from Sandover Village; I was a man.

I was now **_eighteen and a half_ **years old. I finally reached the six foot mark (I had carved lines into the other wall to see how much I'd grown) and my blonde locks had grown out, pushed back by my goggles and touching the tops of my shoulders and back. I was now more built than ever before, and hundreds of times stronger than I was when I lived in Sandover. Some of my fellow inmates feared me, feared the monster inside me and my inability to control it when it tried to escape.

I sat up on my cot and stretched my arms. I got up and walked over to the full length mirror on the opposite wall, and stared at the man standing before me. Scars from intense injection cycles covered his bare chest, _my_ bare chest, forever marking my body and soul. I narrowed my sunken blue eyes, feelings a sense of remorse wash over me. But, the feeling quickly dissipated as soon as it came and I irritably turned my back to my reflection.

I could honestly say I could no longer tell the difference between life and death anymore. There were some nights where I felt as though maybe I had died that first day here, the day we crashed into Haven City. Maybe I had landed too hard, hit my head and died. And all this was purgatory, some hellish place where I had to suffer for a while until I would be worthy enough to meet my makers.

I really wished this to be true.

But reality crashed down upon me all to quickly yet again as I heard a heavy knock on my cell door.

"Get dressed, prisoner. We're taking a little trip."

My ear twitched as the soldier's deep voice practically vibrated through the door. _A little trip? What the fuck did that mean?_

I went to relieve myself in my crappy urinal in the corner of my cell, and quickly tossed my nasty shirt (my _only_ shirt) over my head. I pulled on my boots., grumbling in the process. I knocked twice on the steel door, my usual way of communicating to the Krimzon Guards outside of it. The door slid open and I held out my wrists so they could cuff me. The two KGs placed an electrical collar around my neck, something they had begun to use on me ever since my transformations intensified. We proceeded forward, walking through corridor after corridor until we reached what looked like some sort of parking garage.

"Stay here." The same KG who had knocked on my door stated gruffly. The second guard stood stiff by my side, gun cocked, ready to shock and electrocute me if necessary. I didn't know what these assholes were so worried about; it's not like I was going anywhere.

A red and black painted zoomer pulled up, tricked out with double the engine power and a big cage hooked to the back. The KG was driving it and he pressed a button on the dashboard that opened the cage door. I groaned in annoyance and the KG next to me shoved me forward. I hopped up into the cage and sat down on the little bench inside. The door was shut and bolted tightly in case I had decided to have a change of heart and attempt to escape.

The second guard hopped into the passenger seat in the front of the zoomer and we hovered over to an enormous door. A third KG below us started turning a crank on the wall and the garage door began to lift. As we exited the prison, the wind blew on my face and I inhaled every breath of fresh air I possibly could. The strong sunlight from the outside world stung my eyes so much, but I didn't care...I was _outside_. I wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

The deep-voiced KG decided to speak then, "We're taking you for an examination at one of our health care facilities in the Port. Once a male prisoner that is part of the Dark Warrior Program reaches the age of eighteen, a physical is required, as requested by His Majesty," The KG sighed in frustration, "We're fucking half a year late for you, but whatever. Better late than never, I always say."

The two Krimzon Guards chuckled at that statement. I looked out at the open skies, down at the miserable people of Haven City, and hoped that the ride would be a _very_ long one.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Daxter._

"Bug base, bug base..." I spoke into my walkie-talkie, "This is Orange Lightning, do you read?"

There was crackly static coming from the other end, then Taryn's voice came through. "Yes, Daxter, but you don't have to use call signs or-"

"Unit 1 returning to base ASAP on the QT," I said, cutting her off. Taryn was one of my coworkers at Kridder-Ridder Extermination Company, a foxy, purple-haired, big-busted British-accented bombshell that had a lot of sass that made my spine tingle. I had just been coming back from an extermination job in Breezy Valley and decided to give her a buzz to let her know the job was done.

I heard her sigh on the other end, so I continued, "By the way, was I supposed to pick you up something at the store? Yakow milk maybe? Or some female hygiene product we men dare not speak of?" I heard her groan and I pictured her shaking her head, the way she usually did when I cracked one of my jokes, and I grinned.

I looked around at the buildings and landings surrounding me in the Industrial Zone, the area I had been stuck in for six months now. I had become Ozmo's top exterminator and best employee over the course of my _first week here_. I had to say, the job was exhilarating and I was damn good at it! I had also learned a lot about some secret conspiracies going on in this city...there was a metalhead lord, named Kaeden, who I had the displeasure of meeting several times throughout my adventures. Kaeden was working for the king of the metalheads, whoever that was, and every time I was battling some psycho crazy-ass bugs, he seemed to suddenly show up and try to get those fuckers to attack me _more_! All in all, I had a pretty sick gig here and it paid pretty well.

Nica had yet to come rescue me, or even look for me. I hoped she was okay, and secretly prayed that she missed me to death.

As I continued to walk across the street towards where I parked my scooter (well, it was really Ozmo's son's scooter but let me borrow it), something was bothering me. I could feel in the back of my head something poking me in there, like...like trying to wake me up, even though I was already awake. I licked my lips nervously and brought the walkie to my mouth. "Ya know...I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something," I stopped walking and put my hand on my hip, "Something really fucking important..."

**Then...as soon as I finished my thought...something life changing happened.**

A KG Cage-Zoomer flew fast over my head, heading in the direction of the Port...

**_AND JAK WAS RIGHT THERE, SITTING IN THE CAGE IN THE BACK._**

"JAK?!" I gaped at the vehicle flying away from me, "That's it! Oh my god...!" I frantically ran towards the scooter, my heart swelling and pounding harder than ever before, "Hang on, buddy!"

I reached the scooter and hopped on, bringing the walkie to my mouth one last time, "I gotta go, toots!" I said to Taryn, "Talk to you later! I mean...over and out! I mean...10-4...or whatever." I tossed the cheap walkie over my shoulder, giving no fuck as I started the engine and sped after the cage zoomer.

"Oh my god, _OH MY GOD_!" I said aloud as I was beginning to catch up with the zoomer. _My best friend...my brother...he's alive! He's alive and here! _The closer I got to the zoomer, the more sure I was that it was indeed Jak in there!

And he looked like _Hell_.

And, _of course_, my pursuit couldn't be easy, _OH NO_, never _easy_ for Orange Lightning...The KGs who were driving the zoomer must've spotted me, because right then and there, literal _bombs_ were being dropped in front of me! They _wanted_ me to crash!

I dodged each bomb they threw. I was so fucking determined to get to Jak, I didn't care who I hit on the way to wherever they were bringing him. This was the closest I had ever been to saving Jak since I landed in Haven City _with_ him! I started getting so close to the cage car, so close I could practically taste the engine exhaust.

I tried to call Jak's name, but the sounds of explosions drowned my normally extremely loud voice out. He was looking in my direction, but with all the smoke, I was sure he could not see me...he was probably curious as to why the _fuck_ some asshole would ever tailgate the Krimzon Guard.

I could care less. I was proud to be the asshole about to save my best friend!

As we approached the Port gate at incredible speed, I lost all hope...My greatest weakness, being security pass-less, had defeated me once again! Worse than that, though, was the fact that **_FIVE KRIMZON GUARDS_ **were standing tall, about twenty yards away from the Port gate, waiting to ambush me. The stupid KGs driving with Jak must've contacted them in order to stop their pursuer...me! This distracted me for a second, causing me to get hit one of the bombs being thrown from the cage zoomer. It landed in front of me, so it didn't hit the scooter, but the blast was powerful enough to knock me off the scooter and send me flying right into the ambush of KGs.

I hit the pavement hard and moaned in pain, holding my head. I got to my feet and all five KGs had their guns pointed down at me. I put my hands up in fear of being shot down right there. I watched the zoomer carrying my best friend Jak speed through the Port gate, and it disappeared from my view.

_I've lost Jak_, I miserably thought to myself, _He was right there...and now he is gone again_. Fuck!

Suddenly, I heard a zoomer coming from behind me, and as I turned to face it, it plowed down the guards surrounding me. A couple of guards leapt out of the way, but most of them got _nailed_. The large, heavy-set zoomer parked in front of me and I lowered my defensive hands slowly in surprise. The driver was a young blonde guy that did not look familiar to me at all.

"Oh..." He began, looking around at the damage he caused, "Sorry, buddies...Didn't your moms tell you to stay out of the streets?!" The KG groaned and began getting to their feet, and my rescuer called out to me, "Hey! Little furry dude! Get in!"

I didn't give a shit who the hell my savior was and scrambled into the passenger seat, "Thanks, dude."

The guy grinned at me as we rose above the wiped out KGs, "You're welcome, dude!"

As we sped ahead, _another_ KG blockade was in front of us. I gripped the sides of the zoomer and my eyes bugged out, "DUDE!" We turned a corner to avoid the blockade and ran into _one last_ fucking ambush waiting ahead!

The guy gasped, "DUDE...!" He jerked the steering wheel upward, completing an impressive aerial trick and we rode along the landing (avoiding screaming civilians) until we were out of the KGs view and safe.

I looked behind us in fear that possible we were being pursued, but we were in the clear. I relaxed and slumped in my seat. Simultaneously we looked at each other and said, "Duuuuuuuuuuuuude...". The rescuer definitely looked shocked at his ability to evade the cops.

As we flew away, the guy cleared his throat and spoke. "Ximon's the name. I'm Ozmo's son. Pops said he hadn't heard from you for a while, so I tracked you down _pronto_ with the radio. It's a good thing, too! We've got a _mondo_ job brewing right now on a big tanker in the Port." He leaned over and winked at me, "You ready to party hard?"

_The Port? That's where they took Jak_...I glanced at Ximon, feeling depressed and I knew I looked solemn to him. We continued to fly above the buildings, and I tried to work out some sort of plan in my head that would help me succeed in saving my lost _again_ best pal.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD ****JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Somewhere in a building overlooking the Industrial Zone..._

A tall, slender man looked out of a window, watching the scene below him unfold. He stared as a rodent and a young male flew away after fighting off several of the Baron's Krimzon Guards. The man watching them from above was much older and had a broad, intimidating face. He was balding on top of his head and his remaining dark hair flowed from its sides, slick with grease.

He balled his fists angrily as the deep voice of his leader came from the holo-projector behind him.

"Why is that last exterminator company still operating?!" The voice growled furiously.

The man turned to face his leader's floating holographic head, an image of the horrifying metalhead ruler, and sighed, "The owner, Ozmo, has proven...difficult to discourage."

"Well then, Kaeden, help him down the path of despair!" The leader shouted, shaking his head, "I can't have this Ozmo interfering with my plans! We've finally infiltrated Haven's security walls, and I don't want some wrinkled, old exterminator _GETTING IN MY WAY_!"

"I have it handled, Great One, I assure you..." The man known as Kaeden muttered nervously, "He's got some help, but it's only a matter of time before I-"

"CLOSE HIM DOWN SOON!" The metalhead ruler roared, "Or I'll be doing some exterminating myself..." His holographic head faded away and the projector shut down.

Kaeden sighed in distress again and shook his head, staring at the floor.

**JDJDJDJDJDDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Jak._

_Why the** fuck**_, I wondered, as we sped away from whoever was chasing us, _Would some asshole ever tailgate the Krimzon Guard in their lifetime?!_

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. People got killed for no reason all the time in this city, so why would a civilian decide "Hey, I'm going to ride the KGs' asses today!"?! It made no sense to me. There was no point in antagonizing the guards unless you _wanted_ to get gunned down.

As if they read my mind, my Krimzon Guards began conversing. The first one groaned and said, "Who the fuck would want to come after us? The last time this happened, a girl was provoking a group of our men and was shot down right there. Why bother when they know they're going to die?"

The second guard's head whipped around to stare at him, "Hey, I heard about that! She ran to our guys, confessing that she was an Underground soldier." He sighed and shook his head, "She was young, too. Seventeen, I think...I'm not too sure. It's disgusting that the Underground is recruiting kids, though."

The first guard murmured in agreement. "Some people are just plain crazy as fuck."

_Tell me about it...,_ I thought to myself sarcastically, as we began parking in front of a building in the Port, _Some people are fucked up._

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

So how about that?! Most of this was from the game _Daxter_, including the scene with Kaeden. And about this last part, in Jak's point of view; Do you know what girl they were talking about? I bet you do...poor Nica...

**Keep reading and please review!** I will update soon. The next chapter is going to be where Jak and Daxter _**REUNITE!**_


	13. The Greatest Rescue Of All Time

**A/N:**

**This is it; **The chapter in which Daxter rescues Jak, in the Greatest Rescue of ALL TIME!

Most of this chapter will be from the game _Daxter_ since I want you all to be able to see how he actually saved his best pal (and learn some secrets revealed in Daxter's game), but next chapter the point of view will be transferred back to Jak. This is all Jak's story which is why most of the rest of this fanfic will be in his P.O.V!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jak and Daxter or the characters in their games. I _do_ in fact own Darla, Nica, and whoever else appears in this fanfic that was never created by Naughty Dog.**

Without further ado...

**_Chapter 13!_**

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Daxter._

"Aaaaahhh!" I screamed as I was flying through the air after the explosion. I flailed around frantically until Ximon's zoomer appeared underneath me and I landed into it. I had to admit, he had_ a lot_ of skill when it came to flying those things.

"Whoa, dude!" He said, wiping is brow, "I thought you were a goner for sure! You know...a surfer is never supposed to turn his back on the ocean..."

I rolled my eyes at his metaphor relating to what just happened. I had blown up the tanker and survived unharmed.

I held up the cloth I had retrieved on the tanker that had the Baron's logo stamped on it. I shoved it into Ximon's face, "You see this?! That tanker's cargo was meant to be delivered to the Baron's palace...Do you know what that means, Ximon?!"

Ximon looked at me stupidly and fiddled his thumbs, "Uhhhh..."

I slapped my forehead in frustration, "It _means_ we should pay a visit to Baron Praxis's palace and...You know..." I looked around and leaned toward him, talking low, "Do a little exterminating snoop-around." Ximon nodded and the zoomer took off. I scratched my chin, deep in thought, "But I'm going to need a disguise."

_This is it!_ I thought to myself, _I'm going to save Jak! _It had been six months since I last saw Jak near the Port, which meant I had recently marked our two year anniversary being here and separated in Haven City. It had taken a lot of missions and a lot of more tanker explosions with Ximon to get where I was right now. And I felt that today was the day I would save my best friend.

Ximon and I hurried to the nearest thrift shop and hurried inside. There was an older woman at the counter and I scrambled up onto it. She jumped back, startled.

"Quick lady! Give us anything you've got that can make us look like professional exterminators!" I pointed my electrical fly swatter at her threateningly and she held her hands up. She nodded in fright and ran into the back room. She came back in less than ten minutes holding a full-body, ugly yellow fume suit.

She handed it to us, her hands shaking like dice at a casino, "I-I had to grab a child size one for you, sir," She stammered as she handed it to me. I made a "hmph!" sound and muttered a quick "thank you". Ximon and I sped to the fitting room and I changed into my disguise. I came out soon after and I looked up at my friend.

"Let's roll!" I grinned, and Ximon tossed the store clerk a wad of cash and some tickets. We ran out to the zoomer and took off, flying towards the prison and palace. My head began to sweat while I was in the suit, but I didn't know if it was my nerves or excitement.

When we reached the palace, we hopped out of our vehicles and stood tall as we walked up to the guards at the entrance. We had to remain confident or else this plan would never work!

As we approached the guards, I recognized one as the asshole ginger that kidnapped Jak the day we arrived in Haven City. That stupid prick tried capturing me too, that day...but I was too fast and sneaky for him.

"You! Over there!" The ginger-haired freak shouted to us.

Ximon put his hands up in defense and I rolled my eyes. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Hang loose, dude," I whispered to Ximon, trying to speak his wacky lingo, "Watch the_ master_ work his magic."

Knowing my paws and ears were still visible through the suit, I still shuffled up to Ginger Freak proudly and confidently.

"Who are you?" Ginger Freak asked, narrowing his eyes at me skeptically, "What are you doing here?"

"Right, right, glad you asked," I began, thinking as quickly as I could, "We-We are the best extermination crew in Haven City! Someone called about some bug infestation?"

Ginger Freak crossed his arms and puffed his chest out, looking more like a jackass than the day I first saw him, "What are you talking about? I haven't heard about any infestation...Who called you?" He whipped out his gun offensively and pointed it right at me, ready to shoot me down if necessary.

My eyes widened and the pace of my heartbeat quickened as I tried to think of a name.

"Oh, you know, your boy! Ah..." I was honestly making it all up as I went along, "Captain...Xi-Ximon...Ruper...tik..Jak..mos! Yeah, him!"

Ginger Freak lifted his eyebrow at me, "Nice try. That call didn't happen." He smirked menacingly, "Captain Rupertikjakmos is on leave this month! He _couldn't_ have been the one to call you!

_Holy shit, _I thought,_ The Precursors are on my side. Can't believe this guy exists...!_ "Ah...well, you see..."

Ximon, with his arms _still_ reaching for the fucking sky, finally decided to back me up on my story, "The captain...uh, called like, from his vacation, house...home...hotel...whatever and like, said this palatial type place was crawling with bugs and he wanted us to get here pronto." Ximon slowly lowered his arms, "Something about the Baron's wishes!"

The red head got all up in my dude's grill and looked him square in the eye, "And they sent_ you_? Look at you...I'd say _you're_ the only vermin in this place." He leaned forward and sniffed Ximon's neck. He pulled back abruptly, his nose turned up in repulsion. "What, did you sleep in the _trash_ last night?!"

I shrugged and stated, "Well, it's a tough job."

Ximon, no longer as afraid as before, placed his hands on his hips proudly, "_Very_ tough."

I puffed my chest out like Ginger Freak had done and cleared my throat. "We perform a vital service! So, uh, if you'll just let us...do our job..."

Ximon nodded, "Yeah, our job...that we do..."

I finished the sentence for both of us, "We'll just get to it and get out of your hair!" I gulped slightly to avoid laughing at the fact that I referred to his nasty red hair.

Ginger Freak rolled his eyes, "See that you do. And quickly! I'll be watching." He and the other guard stepped away so we could proceed inside.

I grinned excitedly, "Right! Have a good day!"

Ginger Freak sighed, "I never do."

As Ximon and I went out of Ginger Freak's earshot, Ximon muttered to me, "That dude needs to chill, dude..."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

We had searched the palace for a while, looking for any indication of where a map of the prison would be. Ximon and I eventually decided to split up. After triggering an alarm, alerting KGs of my presence, killing a ton of bugs, climbing through vents and escaping laser beams by the skin of my tail (literally!), I finally reached a crate room. As I was jumping from crate to crate, one ahead of me fell, crashing down to the floor.

I watched it fall, and as the smoke cleared, I noticed a little hole. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, and saw Ginger Freak pass by the hole without looking up at it or noticing it at all! He was talking with someone, his voice really low. So, naturally, being the nosy creature that I am, I jumped down to the hole and climbed inside.

There was a table in the small room, and Ginger Freak and the other guy were arguing about something. The other guy was older and balding (much like my recent enemy Kaeden was) and had a long nose and crooked grin. He looked just about as shitty as Ginger Freak did. On the table, I saw what looked like an electronic map! I gasped and when they had their backs turned, I scurried under the table. _Bingo!_

"Dark Eco is a very dangerous toy you're playing with, Errol." The older guy began, referring to Ginger Freak, "This map of the prison shows all five inmates who have been exposed to this disgusting Dark Eco. All of them have died..." He paused, I assumed to read further, "All except one. Your weapons program is a failure."

I looked at Tik, my little buggy sidekick who had helped me through many missions before this one, and whispered to him, telling him to distract the two idiots while I snagged the map. He bounced out from under our hiding spot and began jumping onto the table.

"Count Veger," Errol began, responding to the old guy, "You simply have no faith. This...Jak person shows _promise_. The old hag, Onin, says he's special."

I guessed that the assholes finally spotted Tik because I saw Veger's feet scoot backwards as he gasped.

"What is that?!" He stepped closer, "Ah! Bugs! I _hate_ bugs!" I heard a _swoosh_ sound of the metallic map being swiped off the table, and saw the map and Tik slap down onto the floor next to me. I grinned at our plan's success. Veger continued, "They're _everywhere_ these days...Now, where was I? Oh, yes! _Light_ Eco is the key!"

I slowly slid the map and Tik under the table with me. Veger paced around the table and I held my breath in fear of being caught, "If we can find the secret of the Precursors, we-"

"The secret is _fear_," Errol stated, cutting the count's sentence short and banging his fist on the table. I jumped at the sound, "And turning our warriors into weapons with Dark Eco. We need something powerful to defeat the metalheads."

Veger stopped pacing and leaned on the table, "It will be your downfall. These eco freaks _will not save us!_" He, too, banged his fists on the table, annunciating each of those last four words with every bang.

The conversation was heating up, but the longer I stayed, the riskier it became. So, I waited until their backs were turned, snuck out from under the table and dashed out of the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

When the coast was clear, I opened the map. Tik bounced around excitedly as I grinned from ear to ear, "Oh yeah, the roadmap to Jak! Nice going, little buddy. Give me high-claw!"

Tik squeaked happily and bounced into my paw. We left that area and explored a little more before we had to get the fuck out of there and make our escape with Ximon.

Eventually, we came to what looked like a locker room. I mean, it was full of lockers so...I assumed that's what it was.

Tik bounced around happily until he reached an unlocked, open locker.

"Good boy, Tik!" I said as I opened the locker door wider. He squealed with joy and hopped inside. On the bottom shelf was a pair of boots, pants, a shirt, and some armor. Tik bounced on top of them.

I tilted my head, "No, these clothes won't fit me," I lifted my eyebrow and smiled, "But maybe Jak can use them!"

Tik squeaked frantically and I gathered the clothes and such into my pack. "Awesome job, Tik."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

After we finally got out of that damned palace and met up with Ximon, we went back to Kridder-Ridder to go discuss what our next plan was. Ximon dropped Tik and I off there so we could talk to Ozmo about everything that was going on.

As soon as we stepped into the building, I knew something was wrong. I could hear Ozmo yelling at someone, and I quickened my pace.

"I don't care what you say...We're doing out best!" Ozmo shouted at none other than my enemy, Kaeden. Kaeden grumbled and glared at my boss.

"Well, your 'best' isn't good enough!" He shouted. Tik bounced off my shoulder onto the table between the two, squeaking and bounding around. Kaeden's eyes widened, "Look, there are bugs even in your own establishment!"

That's when Kaeden did the worst thing imaginable. It was almost like slow motion, the scene happening before me. Kaeden's hand slammed down onto Tik, squishing him into the wood of the table.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, reaching out to my dying little friend. Kaeden swiped him off the table and into my palms.

"That's how it's done." He stated proudly, "And you're next."

I looked down at poor Tik as Kaeden left our building. I felt my chest boiling and my face twisted in absolute anger. _That is it!_ I thought, absolutely fuming, _Orange Lightning is not going down without a fight this time! _I clutched Tik in my paw and ran out of Kridder-Ridder, chasing after that fucking prick.

The whack job was laughing maniacally as he walked away, and I noticed some sort of device in his hand. I was beginning to catch up with him, but after he was done evil-laughing, he said, "Now you die!"

I stopped running and my eyes widened. He pressed a button on the device and I whipped around in time to see the shop explode into a billion pieces. I was thrown off my feet and onto the ground, shards of metal and glass surrounding me. The entire building was engulfed in flames.

I moaned and peeled my face off the ground. When I became more alert, I felt my stomach flip as I realized what was going on.

"OZMO!" I shouted, fearing for my boss's life. Luckily, I could hear coughing sounds coming from the doorway, and I thanked the Precursors when I saw Ozmo stumble out onto the street.

He fell to is knees, coughing as he spoke. "All of it...everything I've worked for..." He stared at the ground, shaking his head, "Gone."

I approached my friend and spoke reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'll get that fucking blowhard metal bug for what he did!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands, "But...I've got to go save Jak." I uncovered my face and tugged on my ear, "Hmm...I just need a plan."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

And a plan is exactly what I got!

I called Ximon on my communicator shortly after the explosion to let him know everything that had happened. He came in his zoomer to pick me up and together we devised a fantastic plan to save my best friend.

Now, I was dangling from a crappy rope, hovering over a funnel of doom at the prison, waiting for the "OK" from Ximon.

My stomach twisted into knots at the sight of the funnel beneath me. "Ah...Ximon...are you sure this is safe?"

Ximon peeked over the side of the vehicle, looked down at me with the biggest smile plastered on his face, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Trust me, you're looking radical, dude! **_TOTALLY EXTREME_**!"

I laughed, then took a deep breath. "Then lower away! This ottsel is on a mission!" I began slowly lowering into the darkness. I sucked in some air and held it, to accomplish what, I have no idea.

Ximon continued to lower me down and said, "And it's _totally_ possible!"

I got maybe a quarter of the way into the funnel, when all of a sudden,**_ SNAP_**! Of course, with my _SHEER LUCK_, the fucking rope snapped and I plummeted down into the darkness, shouting "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!" The whole damn way down.

It must have not been that high since I clearly came out of it alive, but I had landed on hard the ground, face down with a typical, cartoony_ splat_.

I groaned, my face pressed against the cold ground. "I'm okay...I'm okay...". I reluctantly peeled myself off of the floor, and observed my surroundings, figuring out which way to go.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Somewhere in the prison nearby..._

"Once again you have failed, and I must contemplate how to _exact pain for your disservice_!" The metalhead leader hissed angrily at Kaeden, who hung his head in shame.

"Why is this Jak creature so important? And that annoying orange fur-bag; He is nothing but a trifle!" Kaeden asked defensively, trying to avoid punishment.

The holographic image of the metalhead king roared, "You have no idea how important they BOTH are to the Cosmos. Daxter must not be allowed to rescue Jak! Do you understand, Kaeden?" His image tilted down so his glowing eyes could pierce Kaeden's.

Kaeden avoided his eyes, "I will see to it personally."

"Yes...but if you fail..maybe that orange rat can be of service!"

"I will not fail!" Kaeden yelled, turning away from the metalhead king, "This isn't over yet!"

"If Daxter breaks the Eco user out of prison, this Jak..." The leader paused, deep in thought, "I can still meet them both outside...in disguise! Yes...an old man would win their confidence!" He laughed evilly and his holographic head transformed from a creature into a human, elderly man. "I can still get what I want!" He laughed again, and his hologram image dissipated.

Kaeden leaned against the wall, staring at nothing in particular, and grimaced. "And I_ will_ get this Daxter's head."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJ DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Daxter._

I walked for what seemed like hours (but was definitely more like ten minutes) until I found a door labeled "Surveillance Room". I blinked and decided, eh, what the hell? Maybe I can find which area Jak is in by looking at some security cameras!

I slowly opened the door and snuck inside. Luckily, no guards were in the room at the time. I saw an arrangement of televisions on a wall, with many different images on them.

"Oh yeah!" I said, rubbing my hands together, "Let's see what's on the tube tonight!" I slid into the seat at the control panel and started messing around with the different channels.

As I flicked through channels, I muttered to myself, "Boring, boring...Seen it...Re-run...Hated it...Boring...Ooh, I was up for that part..."

Then suddenly an image of naked women appeared on the screen. The girls screamed, as if they saw that the camera was watching them.

"Wow! Sorry, ladies, I didn't know Krimzon Girls took showers..." I purred and shivered in delight. Yes, I'm a pervert, get used to it!

I then changed the channel one last time, and the image before me crushed me from the inside out.

It was my best pal, Jakie-Boy, writhing and crying out in pain while torture tools were tearing into his flesh. Electric bolts of Dark Eco plunged into him, some coming out from the needles inside him.

"Oh my god!" I gasped, "Jak! I'm coming for you, buddy! Hang on!"

As I turned to leave, I swiftly flicked the channel back to the showering Krimzon babes. The girls screamed again and I smirked. "Ehheh...Just checking!" I turned off the screen and left the surveillance room.

I took one last quick look at the map in my pack, and decided to head towards the chambers where I assumed Jak would be. I ran down a few corridors, killing more metal-bugs on the way (by force of habit) until I reached a large metal door.

The door automatically lifted up, and...lo and behold...that FUCKER Kaeden was standing on the other side of it.

I strolled in casually, automatically feeling the anger boil in my chest again. "Hey, ah...Sleaze Breath."

"Do you like killing metal-bugs?" The asshole asked, sounding very...Sleaze Breath-y.

I hesitated and considered his question for a moment. "Well, there is a certain 'top of the food chain' satisfaction to  
the whole-"

I didn't get to finish my answer though, because Kaeden began transforming into a giant bug before my very eyes! "Well, why don't you pick on a bug your own size?!" His body swelled and tore until he changed into his true, honest form: Metal-Kaeden!

I gaped and stared up at him. I felt my palms sweat with nervousness. "Ehheh...heh..." I laughed uncomfortably, "Well, technically, you are _a lot _bigger."

The giant metalhead, metal-bug, whatever the fuck he was, laughed horribly and turned around, flying into the room behind him, waiting for me to follow. he door I had come through slid shut behind me and, with a look of determination on my face and the fire burning in my heart, I ran after that nasty piece of shit, ready to battle him.

I took out my best gun and the Ultra Sonic attachment and prepared myself. The giant metal-bug began throwing orbs of flame at me and I dodged them as fast I could. One flew past me and scorched the little orange hairs on my right arm. I yelped in pain. Kaeden laughed yet again and I shot him once with the Ultra Sonic. He was startled, but not even close to finished.

Between him throwing explosive mines at me and me using my flame thrower and Ultra Sonic, we fought long and damn hard. At one point, he stopped attacking me just so he could collect more mines, and that's when I realized this was my chance to finish him once and for all! I blasted him with the U.S. and he toppled over in surprise. While he was down, I aimed my gun at his face.

"Any last words?" I growled to him, preparing my final blow. He spat on the ground in front of me, and I shot him in the face. He collapsed in an ugly heap and lay still. I watched him for a moment, then decided it was safe. I turned my back to him and tossed aside my extermination gear.

As soon as I did that, Kaeden's body stirred and he growled loudly. I cringed and spun around as his voice rang throughout the room.

"You cannot stop...the coming onslaught..." He rumbled, using all of his last dying breaths to speak.

I got in his face and wagged my tail, "Bring it on, bug breath! I just stopped _you_, didn't I?" I crossed my arms skeptically.

"No matter what happens," Kaeden hissed, "My master will be waiting for you and Jak outside..."

I lifted my eyebrow up. _The fuck is this guy talking about? _I looked at the ceiling, "Outside where?"

"It is already written," He looked up at me for the last time, his eyes burning into mine, "This city...will be ours."

Kaeden laid his head down on the ground, releasing the last wisp of air from his lungs...I presumed he was dead for real this time, but I still cautiously watched him anyway.

Ximon then walked in through the door that I had went through before our battle. He was holding the map I had dropped and carrying Jak's new clothes. He looked up from the map and gasped.

"Whoa! Gnarly!" I turned around and grinned proudly, thankful for his praise, "Excellent work, dude!"

"That's right," I said, taking a bow and brushing off my shoulders, "Heroes always find a way to get it done, _no matter what _the hardship!"

"Yeah! Well..." Ximon consulted the map and had a sheepish look on his face that made me nervous, "The map here says this other entrance door over here was open the whole time," He chuckled awkwardly and gestured to his left, "You could have just...you know...walked right in. Oh, and you left behind your sidekick's threads."

He tossed me the packet of Jak's clothing and I snorted, "I knew that." I looked over at the lift to my right and sighed, "Now, I must be off for my date with destiny!" I turned to the lift and walked with pride in my step. "Fare thee well, my fine friend," I was one step away from the platform, "Parting is such sweet-WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I screamed as I barely stepped onto the small lift. It propelled me at warp speed upwards into the air, towards what was about to be my destiny.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

Well there you go! Daxter's personal adventure is over, but his life is just about to truly begin. Little does he know, as he takes the elevator to Jak, _**how much** _different life with Jak is going to be. The next chapter is all Jak's P.O.V, so keep reading.

What will the future hold for our favorite heroes and their friends? **STAY TUNED!**


	14. Reunion

**A/N:**

_**THIS IS IT!**_ (Sorry for the long wait). The big reunion between Jak and Daxter! It will be weird for them to be together again after 2 whole years. Next step is to find Keira, Samos and Darla and get the hell out of Haven City!

Which we all know they never will...

Here is Chapter 14!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJD**

_Jak._

Two fucking years in Hell thus far.

At this point, I knew I could last forever when it came to Dark Eco injections...but I sure as _fuck_ didn't want to. My eyes were shut as the drills twisted inside of me, digging deeper into my body while the rush of icy eco coursed through my veins. All I could see was red, blood red behind my eyelids. My body burned like an intense fire that I still had yet to get used to.

I put up with this agony every day for two damn years, and I was still suffering...and for what? What was the fucking purpose for my suffering? Had I not yet been forgiven for whatever sins I may have committed to make the Precursors angry with me? What wrongs had I truly done?

I cursed the Precursors, begging them to take me then. I cursed them all for creating me, an eco user, giving me the ability to channel all eco. I was never blessed. I was only shit on while the so-called "Great Ones" laughed and sat on their high and mighty pedestals. At this point, I doubted their very existence.

Finally, the needles stopped zapping me and the drills stopped carving my insides as they painfully pumped the last little drops of eco through me. I panted and fell back against the chair, feeling like I was about to lose consciousness.

"_Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio-readings nominal and unchanged_," The computer voice said from a speaker in the room. I groaned knowing that this would only bring me_ twice_ the amount of Dark Eco in the next injection cycle.

I heard that bastard Praxis grumble in anger, "Hmph...nothing!" I heard him pace around my torture chair, "I was informed that_ this one_ might be different!"

I lifted one of my eyelids droopily and looked around at Errol, who sighed and shook his head, "He is surprisingly...resistant to your 'experiments', Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior Program has failed."

The Baron growled loudly and spun around to face me. He grabbed me by the roots of my hair, startling me, "Aaaaagh! You should at least be _dead_ with all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you!" I tried to glare at him, but I felt lightheaded and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. He hissed and roughly let my head go. My eyes fluttered open as I watched him and Errol talk.

"What now?" Errol asked, his hands behind his back as he tried to remain calm, "Metalhead armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever!"

Praxis shook his head and grimaced, "I _will not_ be remembered as the man who lost this city to those_ vile_ creatures! Move forward with the final plan!" He looked down at me with his one eye, showing no emotion or remorse for the pain he had caused me for two years of my life. "And finish off this...'thing' tonight."

"As you wish," Errol muttered as the Baron walked away, towards the exit of my torture chamber. Errol leaned over me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, his hot, nasty breath overwhelming my face as he hissed, "I'll be back later." He walked away, following the Baron out of the room.

This was the first time_ ever_ since I had been in the prison that they left me here and didn't bring me back to my horrible cell right away...did this mean...what I thought it meant? My heart beat quickened at the very thought...were they finally going to either let me die here or end my life themselves? Was I _at long last_ going to earn my wings and have my soul freed from this hell I'd been living? I was so sure of it. This was the first bit of hope I had felt in a long time. Dying on this chair, at only the age of nineteen, ending my pain and misery...the idea was riveting.

I began to feel something. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I was no longer feeling any more pain. As I looked around the room, everything began fading to white, as if a bright light was being shone into my eyes. It was beautiful and I felt...almost lifted. I felt like I was floating.

_Am I finally dying? _I thought to myself, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief wash over me, _Has my time come at last?_

I felt my breathing slow and I let my eyes close. I waited for my death, which felt _so fucking close_. I felt myself beginning to finally fade away, when all of a sudden...I heard something that I hadn't heard in the longest time.

"Ding, ding!" A voice shouted, sounding distant. My breath caught in my throat and I started to think this was all just a dream. The voice piped up again, "Third floor: body chains, roach food, torture devices..."

Was this voice someone in Heaven? I doubted it. It was so whiney and familiar, and it was causing me to come crashing back to reality. I attempted to open my eyes as I felt a bit of weight suddenly appear on the chair with me. I felt something climb onto my chest, and I really couldn't figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Hey buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" The form on my chest jolted, making my heart skip a beat, "WHOA! What'd they do to you?!" I tried to open my eyes. "Jak," The voice groaned, "It's me, Daxter!"

Something clicked in my head. I could not register the name or the voice, but I knew there was something _very_ important about it. I knew then that it was also important to try and actually _see_ this person, so I tried to open my eyes. I saw a blurry image of orange, but exhaustion overtook me yet again and my eyes rolled back into my head before I could see anything else.

The body on my chest shifted, "That's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place, risking my _tail_..." The person stepped right on my crotch, causing my eyes to snap open. Pain erupted my core and I once again fell back against the chair, closing my eyes, "...Literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for _two fucking years_!" I felt the figure walk to my face and pound on my chest in frustration. "Say something, _just this once_!"

I was furious. Who the fuck came here and had the nerve to take me away from the peace that was beginning to take me away from this place? Anger boiled within me and I opened my eyes, wanted to face this person and give them a piece of my mind. _Say something? Oh I've got something I **really** want to say!_

I growled and bolted up in my seat, looking the orange blur square in the face. The growl began to change into something I didn't recognize, and my mouth began to move. "I'M GOING TO KILL PRAXIS!" It said.

And that moment right there is when I realized I had just spoken. I said my first fucking words. And they were "I'm going to kill Praxis." Of course they were.

I panted and began seeing red as the orange form covered my mouth with what felt like a furry paw. This pissed me off even more, and I began to feel my inner darkness bleeding into my eyes.

"Shhhh!" The voice said, filling me with even more rage, "Right now, we've got to get you out of here!"

My breathing was labored and my body was searing with pain, as it usually did when I transformed. I could feel myself dimming and the darker side of me coming out. My veins and muscles were swelling as I began to feel that familiar painful, yet strangely satisfying, spark that usually led to my monster's arrival.

The voice still continued talking, clearly oblivious to what was happening to me. "Just let me figure out how to open the security locks for your chair so I-"

That was when the beast erupted from within. I let out a scream and felt my body morph into a powerful creature that I could not control. I broke the security locks on my chair, snapping them with incredible strength into a million pieces. The figure that had been talking to me was now on the floor, cowering. I loved the look of fear in his small face, and I looked at my claws protruding from my finger tips. I then licked my lips and looked at the tiny figure on the floor.

"Or...ahhhh...you could do it..." He whimpered in fright. I growled and jumped off of the table, stalking towards him, ready to rip his little body in half and chow down on his flesh. I was hungry as fuck and _so pissed off_. I cornered him until he reached the edge of the island.

I felt myself stagger a bit, my legs weak from me being on the table for so long. The little orange figure backed up and spoke.

"Jak?" He squeaked, but I did not recognize the name, "Easy now, easy buddy. It's me, it's your old pal, Daxter, remember?"

As I let out another terrifying roar and prepared to swipe the small creature with my claw, it finally registered in my head. I was lost in the back of my mind, the beast taking over, but that little bit of recognition helped me push myself into the way of the monster._ Daxter..._ I thought. I forced myself to change back to my regular form so I could confirm the name with a face.

As the red faded from my sight and the blurriness dissipated, I looked down at the orange, cowering furball that was my best friend in the entire universe.

"Daxter?" I asked softly. I stumbled back as my body returned to normal, and my skin burned like fire as it turned from violet back to its normal tone. My head pounded and I blinked my eyes fast, holding my head.

"What the fuck was that?!" My old pal yelped, "Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off." I groaned and he walked towards the bridge, scooping up a package of some sort. "Come on tall, dark and gruesome. We're out of here! I, uh, brought you some new threads. Put them on." He tossed me the package.

To my surprise, I caught it with ease and fast reflexes. I unraveled the contents of the package and a shirt, pants, socks, boots and a good amount of armor all clattered to the floor. I stared at it all for a moment before looking up at Daxter with wide eyes.

"D-Daxter," I stuttered. He lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Yes, _yes_ Jak, we've established that I am here and I am Daxter." He adjusted the loop on his cap, "Now let's get moving before any KG show up...or worse!"

I looked at him for a second more, before stripping down as fast as I could. I was just so fucking shocked at what was happening that I couldn't really control my actions. I couldn't help staring at Daxter incredulously while I changed and he skipped around, whistling some mindless tune I didn't recognize. He was _here_. He was here in the prison with me and he was_ alive_.

And, although it took two, long, fucked up years...he had kept his promise to me.

_"Don't worry Jak, I'll save you before you know it!" _He'd said that fateful day.

There he was, standing before me, in all his fuzzy, orange glory. I felt myself crack a smile as I pulled my new blue shirt over my long-haired head. A smile...something I hadn't shown in two years.

Excluding the sadistic smiles my darker self cracked whenever it was "play time".

"Hurry up Jak!" Daxter hissed, as I pulled on one of my boots and snapped out of my thoughts, "We need to move!"

I nodded and slid the other on. Daxter then scurried over to me and climbed up my leg onto my shoulder, just like he'd always done when we were together. I could still feel the shock plastered on my face; I really couldn't believe this was all happening. _Is this a dream, seriously?...Daxter's here._

I looked at him and he was grinning at me like he'd just won a prize. Or just lost his virginity. "Forward march, my good man!"

We snuck into the elevator and Daxter pressed a button on the wall. I fiddled with the new armor and cleared my throat awkwardly. "So, um," My voice cracked a little and I felt my face flush with embarrassment._ This is going to take some getting used to._ "You seem to know exactly where we need to go to get out of here."

Daxter nodded vigorously, "Jak, you don't even know the things I have done and shit I have been through to find you."

The elevator opened and Daxter silently pointed to a corridor on the left, near a stack of boxes. I approached them and looked up at the hole in the wall I needed to jump through.

"You look like you've done an ass-load of weight training, buddy," Daxter whispered, "But cardio is what you need to get up there, so get jumping!"

I snorted and jumped up, catching the edge of the box. He was right, I hadn't gotten much cardio in the prison. But, that was only because there was nowhere to run.

As soon as we got through the hole and exited into another area of the prison, that damned computer voice boomed over the loud speakers throughout the prison and an alarm sounded. "_Alert entering the second room. You are in a restricted sector. This sector is on high alert_."

"Shit!" Daxter and I cursed simultaneously. Daxter looked at me in confusion and said, "Yeah...this talking thing is going to be weird for a while."

I started running and he gripped to the padded armor on my shoulder. I saw a Krimzon Guard crate on the floor and ran over to it, breaking it open. I channeled the lovely green eco so I could build my health and stamina.

Daxter pat my back, "Good job, you want to keep healthy, Jak or uh...who will do all the fighting, heh?" He chuckled and I smirked at him.

Soon enough, I ran into two KGs. The computer voice echoed, "_Surrender yourself! You are under arrest!_"

Daxter yelled in fear and tugged on my hair, "Uh oh, guards! Do your, uh...stuff, Jak!"

I hesitated for a moment, afraid of what would happen if I failed. Afraid of being put back in my cage again, and this time getting Daxter into trouble as well...

But then I realized that failing was _never_ an option.

I went into combat mode and took down both the guards with two blows to the chest each. I didn't know whether they were dead or unconscious and I didn't care; all I cared about was getting Daxter and I to safety.

After knocking out a few more guards and running through every corridor one could imagine, we finally entered a waste-filled room. It was very dark, other than the blinking red lights from the security alert system. The voice came over the speaker again, "_You cannot escape_."

_I beg to differ_, I challenged the computer voice in my mind. Daxter seemed to know where we needed to go, because he pointed to a door that was slowly opening against the far wall. I ran for it, seeing the tops of buildings in the distance. My heart thudded in my chest as I reached the opening. Daxter clung to me as I jumped from the ledge and landed hard on my feet as I hit the ground. I crouched for a moment, still very aware that I was an escape convict. When I saw that the coast was clear, I relaxed more and stood up.

"We're free Jak, thanks to me. Nice to breath some fresh air, eh?" Daxter said happily, inhaling deeply. He wrinkled his nose a bit, realizing the air wasn't really all that "fresh". "We'll get that asshole Baron Praxis, alright."

I looked at all the tall buildings surrounding us and observed the people. It had been a while since I tasted the not-so-fresh but still freeing air. I had only been outside once since I had entered the prison, but everything still looked the same as it did when I had been in that Cage Zoomer. I turned a full 360 degrees before I decided to walk into what was known as the Slums.I walked with my companion through the dark streets of Haven. The people looked sickly and poor, and honestly not much better than I probably did.

I was so lost in the city's life that I nearly bumped into a small, elderly man. He had white long, bushy hair and a wrinkled face that Samos's could never compare to. With him was a small child hiding behind the man's flowing cloak.

"Hello, strangers," The old man said, his voice weary and dry, "My name is Kor. May I help-"

"You look like a reasonably smart man," I said sarcastically, cutting him off. I was too impatient for bullshit talk, "I want information!" I grabbed the man by his robes, feeling Dark Eco pulsating through my veins, "Where the hell exactly am I?" I knew where I was obviously, but not enough to understand what the fuck was going on anywhere since the day we left Sandover. My question should have been more clear, but I didn't give a shit and just wanted answers.

Daxter had a look of embarrassment on his face and he jumped down from my shoulder, approaching the little boy hiding behind Kor. He leaned over to him. "Uh...sorry, he's new to the whole...'conversation' thing."

Kor pulled away from me and dusted of his robes casually, "Well, my _angry_ young friend," He said, rolling his eyes, "You are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven City."

I growled at his own sarcastic retort and said, "I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's prison."

"Inside a cell or inside the city...walls surround us both." Kor said, gesturing towards the people walking around us, "We are _all_ his prisoners."

Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of metal armor boots on pavement moving towards the four of us in a marching-like beat. I looked around the old man and saw three guards approaching. Kor turned to see what I was staring at and he gasped, "Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time," He started inching closer to me, pushing me along, "I...I'd move on if I were you."

The guards marched up to us and cocked their guns. One stepped forward and raised his weapon at us and nearby citizens of the city. "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives." He loaded his gun, "Surrender and die!"

Daxter, to my surprise, daringly walked up to the guard and poked his armor. "Um, excuse me, sir...don't you mean surrender..._OR_ die?!"

Kor grabbed the kid's arm and backed away from the guards, somewhat hiding behind me. "Not in this city!" He said, answering Daxter's question for him, "Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who could help you!" He hissed into my ear. I demurred and thought for a moment, whether or not I should help the old man. But then I decided that, since an innocent child was involved, I had no choice but to fight these guards.

I breathed deeply and glared at the three guards with determination, crouched in a ready position. As I lunged at the guards, an Air Train, a large zoomer that carries soldiers from place to place, hovered overhead, preparing to deliver more mercenaries to kill everyone. I tackled the first guard to the ground and punched him once in the face. The other two came at me fast, but I wailed them both with an uppercut to the throat and they crumpled to the ground. Daxter shouted a motivational "yes!" as he gripped my shoulder.

I could feel my heart racing, blood and Dark eco flowing through my veins. While the Air Train lowered to the ground and soldiers poured out of it, I felt the familiar burning sensation throughout my body, knowing that my monster was about to take over. My body began to quiver.

"_Jak,_" A voice whispered in my head, "_Kill them all, Jak. Kill them for what they've done to you...Let yourself go!_"

I didn't know what the voice was or why it decided to begin speaking to me now, but I assumed it was an effect of the Dark Eco inside of me. This sounded familiar, thought...Dark Eco and hearing voices...someone I knew had heard voices after being poisoned with the eco but...who?

"_Remember, Jak, remember what we're fighting for! Let yourself go!_" The voice whispered louder as guards approached me with guns and electric poles, "_Let yourself go, AND FORGET WHO YOU ARE!_"

My heart skipped a beat and suddenly, I heard another voice, a different voice, speak clearly in my mind. It was a girl's voice, clear as day, and her words echoed in my mind.

"**_Never forget who you are_**."

I groaned and gripped my hair as the evil whispers tried to push their way back into my mind. But, the girl's voice was so overpowering and it rang once more in my head.

"**_You know, everything will work out, Jak. No matter what happens tomorrow, never forget who you_ are.**"

I was then unexpectedly shocked by one of the guards who had an electric pole and thrown to the ground. I gently tossed Daxter off of my shoulder so the shock wouldn't rock through his little body and he scampered out of the line of fire, standing protectively in front of the little boy and Kor. I furiously got to my feet and saw straight red. The guards surrounded me in a tight circle, and my demon's voice stepped forward and hissed, "_JUST FUCKING KILL THEM_!"

Then, the beast inside of me was violently unleashed.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JD**

**A/N:**

And there you have it, readers! Jak and Daxter have reunited once again! But...oh, what's this? Who was the female voice he was remembering during the scene above?

Better keep reading to find out...We may be seeing some familiar faces really soon!

**Updating soon!**


	15. New Faces and Realizations

**A/N:**

Here's the next chapter! Jak and Daxter are about to start their new lives in Haven City. They are about to meet some new people...and possibly run into some people they know...

Read and Review! Your opinions matter.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJD**

I felt my human self melt into the back of my mind as the Dark Eco forcefully took control. The guards surrounding me leapt back in horror as violet electricity and bolts of lighting struck out at them. My transformation took less than a millisecond and I was already tearing apart each Krimzon Guard one by one with my piercing claws. I whipped my arms around, ripping through their bodies like a tornado, blood spattering all over the ground. Limbs were flung and screams were released, but nothing could stop me...not even I could stop myself. Each body I sliced with my searing hot claws turned to ash, disappearing as if they had never even existed. I roared as the Air Train flew away, retreating the scene below it, and I killed the last of the KGs, loving every drop of the blood and gore dripping from my hands and horns.

Once I killed every guard, I pushed myself forward, trying to shove the monster back into the corners of my mind. As he cursed me and retreated into the back of my consciousness, I suddenly felt immense guilt for killing so many beings, and so many all at one time. I gripped my head in pain again as I transformed back into my human form, overwhelmed with shame. I grunted and shook, feeling powerful yet weak all at the same time. I watched as people ran for there lives, screaming about the creature that saved them from the wrath of the KGs.

Daxter cautiously approached me, his ears turned down in worry. I frowned and looked down at him. I guess he saw how upset I was, and he tried smiling and straightening up.

"That was cool!" He exclaimed, "Do it again!"

"_Yes, Jak_," My beast's voice hissed from within me, "_Do it again and kill everyone in this shit city..._"

_No_, I thought back to it, _Never...not the innocent..._My body began shaking again and I hunched over in pain, struggling to keep the darkness within me.

"Something's...happening to me..." I attempted to say, "Something he did...I can't...control it..."

Daxter backed up a few steps, and Kor and the child came closer to me. The old man scratched his chin, deep in thought, and lifted one of his white eyebrows.

"Very impressive." He muttered to himself. I shook my head and took a few breaths before I was able to finally stand up straight.

"Ehh...you okay, Jak?" Daxter asked, knowing it was safe to be close to me again. That was a sad thought...my own best friend couldn't be near me without being afraid.

Kor spoke up again before I could respond to Daxter. "What you did was _very_ brave," he said, putting a wrinkled hand on the little boy's green and blonde-haired head. The kid looked up at me, his saucer huge blue eyes staring into my own, "This child is important!"

Daxter had a look of disbelief and pointed at the kid, "_This kid_?!" The kid covered his face and jumped away from Daxter, startled by his outburst. Daxter looked as though he felt bad, so he toned down his obnoxious voice. "He looks kind of...scruffy."

A Hellcat Cruiser (a large Krimzon Guard zoomer tricked out with guns and ammo) flew overhead and a guard leaned out of it. We turned to him and he pointed out into the city. "You are in a restricted zone," He muttered uncaringly, "Move along." He hovered away, yelling at other citizens walking around in the apparently "restricted" area.

I picked Daxter up, placing him on my shoulder, and faced Kor. Kor sighed, "Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety."

"Hey!" Daxter growled, "What about us?!"

Kor handed me a communicator with an electronic map microchip I could insert into it. He pushed the wide-eyed boy along, trying to get him to start walking. "There is an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis." He spoke low, "Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you...Continue through the Slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall." He looked both ways before backing into an alleyway, "Ask for Torn, the commander. He can help you."

I nodded and the old man and the child disappeared behind the wall. I put the chip into the communicator and pulled a map onto the screen.

"Well that was...exciting," Daxter said, scratching his head awkwardly. "So...where to, Jak?"

I shrugged, "I don't know...let's just start walking." I glanced at the map again before shutting the communicator off and putting it in my pocket. I honestly just needed to walk; I wasn't too worried about going straight to this Torn guy yet.

As we roamed through the city, avoiding the eyes of the Krimzon Guards, I asked Daxter questions about what had gone on since we had separated. "How did you finally find me, Dax?" I looked at him, perched on my shoulder like we'd never been apart, "What happened that took two years for you to come get me?"

His eyes glazed over and he looked straight again. His face was shaped into an emotion I could not recognize. He looked almost...older, so to speak. I mean, of course he should look older, he was nineteen years old now, just like me. His jawline was squared and his glossy eyes had a faraway look in them, as if he had been alive for a hundred years. But, he was an animal so, in truth, I shouldn't be able to tell how old he was, which is why I was so troubled by the look on his face.

"It's a long story, pal," He finally said, "I don't even know where to start."

"We have the rest of our lives to talk about it now," I said encouragingly, "I'm not going to let anyone tear us apart like that again."

Daxter grinned and looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Well, well, Jak...sounds like you missed me_ tons_..."

I laughed and tried to grab him but he quickly scurried behind my back onto my opposite shoulder, "Fuck you, Dax!"

He snorted and stood, resting his arm on my head. "Alright, alright," He grumbled. "Well I want to tell you about my second year in Haven first, because that all explains how I rescued you. After that...I'm going to tell you all about my first year."

I nodded and took my time walking through the crowds of people as Daxter told me all about his amazing rescue plan and all the people who helped him through it.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJD**

"_You_ had a _job_?" I asked incredulously as I took another swig of beer. We had stopped at a local shitty bar so we could catch up. It was a dark little place, literally a hole in a wall. I was just finishing my very first beer as Dax finished the story of his second year in the city. "And you were_ good_ at it?"

Daxter, who had already taken a couple shots of some vodka, slapped me on the arm, clearly buzzed. "Shut up, I can do things."

I snickered at him and wiped the sweat dripping from my cold glass. "Well, that's pretty damn cool of you, Dax. Thanks for finally finding my ass."

"I couldn't live without you!" He slurred, slapping my arm again. "Life was so fucking shitty without you, man."

"Same here, but at least you weren't locked up in prison and tortured from day one."

"Yeah...yeah that's true."

I grimaced, trying to push my memories in the prison out of my mind, just for the night. "Okay...so what about the first year?" I asked, "What happened after you took off?"

Daxter stared at his next shot. Then, his face contorted in anger and he tossed the shot back, slamming the glass back onto the table. "Shit, man." He wiped his mouth sloppily. "I was happy for a little while. I met a girl."

"Oh yeah?" I lifted my eyebrow and tilted my head, smirking, "What was she like?"

He sighed and rested his chin on his hand, "You would've loved her, bro. Her name was Nica. She was smart, sexy, funny. Full of adventure. She helped me try to find you for a long ass time after we started working for that group, the Underground, the one Kor was telling you and me about before."

"You and her worked for the Underground? Then you know that guy, the commander, he told us to find...Torn?" I asked.

"Nah, I never actually met him." Dax waved his hand, "I just helped her with all the Underground missions." He smiled sadly and exhaled, "We really fucked shit up for the bad guys."

I finished my beer and ordered another. Daxter asked the bartender for a bottle of water, I assume so he could begin sobering up. He took a sip and I waited for him to continue.

"The day we landed here, I ran off. A KG was after me, but Ozmo covered my little orange ass by saying he didn't see where I'd gone. That's how I recognized him at the bar in the Industrial Zone and felt obligated to work for him," He tugged his ear, "I then ran into an alley to hide and met Nica's father, Mund, and a friend of his. Mund had been selling illegal drugs and saw that I'd overheard their conversation. He approached me, asking me not to rat him out to the KGs."

He took another sip of water, chugging almost the whole thing this time, "Then, with my _fabulous_ acting skills, I was able to convince him to take me in, bring me into his home where I could stay until I 'got settled in' in the city. He took me to his home in the Slums, where I met Nica and her little sister Haliz, and Mund's wife, Mina. They were all very nice to me, especially, Hal. She loved petting me..." He trailed off, looking unsettled. He then shook his head, as if shaking away the thoughts that upset him.

"That first night, Nica and I talked about everything. Literally everything. I told her all about you and our lives in Sandover, which is when she said our village sounded familiar to her. Afterwards she took me out for a drink at a bar in the Port called Hip Hog Haven. We chilled there for a bit, until all these Krimzon douche bags barged in, trying to arrest everyone for harboring Underground fugitives. It was shitty. But we snuck out and hurried back to her home so we could be safe."

He paused and covered his face groaning, "On our way there, she decided to tell me that she was part of the Underground and she figured that's why the KG burst into the bar. As we turned the corner to her house, we saw the guards loading her family into the back of a Cage Zoomer and fly them off to the prison. After that, we went to the Underground safe houses to seek refuge. It was sad as fuck."

I could picture it all in my mind, Daxter's whole story. I remember being angry while in prison, mad at him for leaving me there. But, now I knew that he had struggled a bit as well. I cleared my throat, "What happened after that? Where is Nica now?"

Dax inhaled sharply and bit his lip, as if his breath caught in his throat, "Nica and I completed many missions together. She was becoming my best friend, next to you of course." He looked down at the table and swallowed hard. "She had been there for me all that time. But one day, I left Nica at our safe house to find food. I got hooked on a fucking hovering zoomer, for regretfully the _second_ _fucking time_ since I had met Nica. But, that time I was unable to unhook myself, and went through a gate to the Industrial Zone. I had no pass to get back..." He paused and his hands balled into fists, "...And Nica never came to find me."

"Damn, Dax." I muttered, swallowing the last sip of my second beer, "I'm sorry."

He stared off into space for a second. Then, he looked up at me, feigning a smile. "It worked out for the best! I found you because I'd taken that job at Kridder-Ridder!"

I smirked and pat him on the back. "Thanks for that, buddy."

"Anytime, Jak." Daxter said, stretching his arms. "It's funny, though...It was Nica's idea to find you. I mean, of course I wanted to find you, but I can't drive and I have really no sense of direction. I was helpless. But she insisted that we make it our personal mission to find you. I was so grateful for her." He got onto the table and sat there so he could talk closer to me. Many people had entered the bar now, and it was getting really loud.

"Honestly," He said, his voice louder than before, "You really would have become great pals, you and her. She reminded me of Darla!"

_Darla._

_Darla._

_Darla._

**_DARLA._**

The name echoed and repeated in my mind as soon as it had left Daxter's lips. My mouth dropped open and memories flashed before my very eyes, sending me back in time to the very meaning of the name. _Darla._

I saw her. It was as if I'd been transported from that bar stool right into one of my memories. There she was, the girl I'd been tortured into forgetting, along with all of my other joyous memories of life before my time in the prison. She was glowing, glistening with water as we floated in the ocean. Her golden locks were spread around her, and her beautiful eyes stared into mine. It all felt so real.

_I put my hand on her perfect face and lifted her chin up. I looked into her eyes, trying to speak with my mind. Say it, please, **please** say it..._

_Then, while leaning her forehead against mine, gazing into my eyes intensely, she laughed. "Damnit Jak. I love you. I fucking love you."_

_I grinned at her and buried my face in her shoulder, embracing her in my arms. This was real. All of this was real, and she was mine, and we were floating in the ocean, and I swelled with love as we clutched each other. She laughed happily and I gave her a thousand little pecks all over her face. _

_I want you. I need you. I love you._

"DARLA!" I shouted, scaring Daxter and several people nearby. I jumped up from my seat and the stool fell back, startling a heavy set man behind me. I grabbed the sides of my head frantically, "Oh my god, Daxter..." I gaped at my friend. Daxter's eyes were wide with fright and he stared hard at me.

"Jak, what is it?" He asked, his brow furring in worry. "Are you changing into that monster again? Why don't you sit down, pal...?" He gestured to the stool that had toppled over. I took a deep breath, picked the stool up off the ground and sat on it. I clenched my fists on the wooden bar and felt my test tighten up.

"Easy now," Daxter said, cautiously patting my arm, "Don't change here, buddy, we don't wanna hurt anyone..."

"I-I'm not ch-changing," I stammered, "It's her...you...you said her name and I...what do we...!" I couldn't even fucking talk, and I was beginning to hyperventilate. My mind was spinning. _Darla_. My friend, my girl, the one I had known for only a short time and fallen in love with...how could I have forgotten her? Where was she? Was she dead? Alive? Was she trying to find me? I started seeing stars and Daxter gripped my wrist.

"JAK!" He shouted, "Snap out of it! Try and get your thoughts together." He looked to the left and the right, and then sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here...we need to get you some air."

I scooped him up and we shoved our way through the sweaty crowd and slipped through the door. The night air felt cool and so good on my hot skin and face after being trapped in that little bar.

We headed over to a closed, abandonned shop and Daxter told me to sit down on the bench in front of it. I took a few deep breaths until my heart was beating at a comfortable pace.

"Where...is she..." I managed to say, "Daxter...what happened to Darla?"

"Oh that's what made you bug out," Daxter said. He climbed out of my arms and sat on the bench next to me. We sat there in silence and the dizziness and buzzing in my head began to fade away. It was honestly hard to think clearly and "get my thoughts together" after a few drinks and being emotionally shocked by just hearing a name.

_Darla_.

I shivered. Daxter looked up at me and twiddled his thumbs for a minute. Then, he spoke. "Listen, man... I haven't heard anything about what happened to any of the others. I don't know whether or not they are alive or in the prison fortress. I don't even know if they're in this city." He let out a shaken breath. "But now that I've found you, I will make it my goal to find them with you," He pat my thigh and looked at the ground, "Especially...her."

I was biting my bottom lip so hard that I tasted blood. I didn't know what to feel. I felt guilt, pure guilt that I could not grab her hand when we were flying through that death vortex. I felt depression, remembering her screams as she drifted away from me. I especially felt angry, _furious_ at that piece of shit, Baron Praxis, for holding me captive for two years. Two years that could have been spent finding them, finding her...finding Darla.

Even the thought of her name pierced my heart. God, I fucking wanted to find her_ now_. I didn't want to have to search. I wanted her here with me and Daxter. Right _now_.

My nostrils flared and I could hear my dark side snickering in the back of my mind. _Ugh, just shut up already..._

I looked down at Dax, my loyal brother, ignoring the continuous evil snickers in my head. "That means the world to me, Daxter. And I can't thank you enough for saving me."

Daxter made a "psh" sound and grinned, "What are heroes for, bud?"

After we sat there for a few more minutes, we noticed the city streets were not buzzing with "life" as much, and its citizens were dispersing. People were going in for the night, which meant more KGs were probably going to come out for patrolling. Daxter and I decided to break into the abandoned store and crash there for the night, until it was time to get up and find Torn and the Underground.

Daxter curled up in a pile of dust and wood in the corner of the empty shop and I rested against the wall next to him. I was deep in thought, much like I'd always been all of my life.

_Why can't it be fucking easy?_ I asked the Precursors in my head, _Why can't you just give me a reason...something to live for. _I paused, and felt a voice in the back of my head. But not my monster's voice, no. It was the same one I heard before I had transformed earlier when I killed all those Krimzon Guards.

"**_You know, everything will work out, Jak. No matter what happens tomorrow, never forget who you_ are.**"

Damnit...It had been _her_ voice. That was the most important thing she'd said the night before we went through the Rift Gate. The _one thing_ I was supposed to fucking remember. I'd promised myself before falling asleep that night that no matter what happened, I'd never forget who I was.

I'd failed her. Not only had I forgotten myself, but I had forgotten everyone and everything else. Everything I cared about. Everything that made me exactly who I am. I had possibly realized this once before, while I was in prison...but still in the end I'd forgotten all I'd lived for.

Survived for...

And while I was laying against that dusty broken store wall, I had an epiphany, a realization. I remembered how earlier in the day, _literally a moment_ before Daxter rescued me, I had prayed, _begged_ the Precursors to let me die. I remembered that, as I was laying on that table, being tortured to the brink of death, how I'd cursed the Precursors for all of the pain, cursed them for giving me nothing to live for.

But...now I knew. I'd known all along, and never realized it until I was laying against that wall next to my snoring friend. I knew at that very moment exactly why the Precursors kept me alive all that time...

**I was the symbol of survival.**

I was the symbol of survival, and I _had_ to live so that I could find the others. I had to have a _reason_ to hate Baron Praxis, a reason to kill him and protect the citizens of this city. Had I not been a prisoner, I would have never had a reason to save anyone at all. I had to live so that _everyone else would be saved_. I had to live for my friends, my family.

I had to live for Darla.

I felt relief wash over me as I realized all of this. There were things...things out there so much bigger than all of this. So much bigger than Daxter and I. Everything had its place and purpose.

My head drooped then and I began dozing off. I was so tired from the long day. But, I made sure to thank the Precursors for helping me see the light before I finally fell asleep. My deep thoughts faded into dreams, which consisted of being sixteen and free, having the time of my life back in Sandover with all my loved ones.

Dax and I would find our family. I would find the girl I fell in love with. And we would save everyone.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD JDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

How about that? Some of you asked if Darla would ever return...so this was a little hint for you!

I will update soon!


	16. The Underground

**A/N:**

Time for our favorite duo to join the war against Baron Praxis! This chapter consists of a few surprises...

Reviews please!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

"Holy shit, I'm _starving_!"

Daxter was resting on my shoulder, his whines louder than our stomachs combined. It was morning now and we had began our walk to the hideout Kor told us about.

"I know, Dax," I sighed, as my stomach rumbled for the millionth time, "We're just going to have to wait until we get some cash. Unless you wanna run off and get lost like what happened when you left without Nica."

_Oops_...I could tell that had been a tough blow and Daxter pouted, looking down at my shoulder armor. I rubbed my forehead and sighed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

He smiled and smacked the back of my head. "I forgive you for being a dick."

I rolled my eyes and looked around in wonder. I took my time walking, trying to get used to the outside world. The sky was clear, other than a few clouds and zoomers floating above us. We passed a bread cart and when the owner wasn't looking and I snatched a loaf of bread for me and Daxter to split. I immediately felt gut-wrenching shame for stealing, but I convinced myself that saving everyone's lives some day would make up for it in the end.

Daxter downed his half in a blink of an eye and burped right in my ear. "Just saying, don't be surprised if this Torn guy is a jackass. Nica made him out to be one. And he's apparently _not_ a fan of animals." He grimaced and sat on my shoulder.

I grew tired of walking and eyed the zoomers above me. "Hey, Dax," I said, "Where can we buy a zoomer?"

Daxter hooted and slapped his thigh, "_Buy_?! Ha! You don't 'buy' zoomers here, Jak. You..._borrow_ them." He wiggled his eyebrows and winked at me, and I blinked.

"Like...knock someone off of a zoomer and just...jack it?"

Daxter nodded, "Oh yeah, baby. No time for politeness in this city."

I shrugged and looked up at all the zoomers around me. _Which one do I want_...

"Come _on_, Jakie-boy, we don't have all day! Well, we do have all day...but I'm impatient." My furry friend muttered.

I leapt upward and grabbed onto a small, green zoomer built for one that was passing overhead. I attempted to pull the driver off, but he shouted for guards and swatted at my hands. The guards paid no attention to him anyway, and I was beginning to get annoyed, so I gripped the man by his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"Holy fuck." I growled as I swung myself on to the zoomer, "What a pain in the ass..."

"That's the Slums for you." Daxter said solemnly. "Nica was _so_ pro at jacking zoomers..."

He was quiet then, and I swallowed awkwardly. "So, um..."

"I'm fine, pal, you don't need to try using the old 'small talk' technique on me."

"Dax...I wouldn't know what small talk is...I'd never even spoken before yesterday."

We both burst out laughing and Daxter wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh how I've missed your humor!"

I grinned and we drove around the gloomy Slums, occasionally taking out the map and communicator to make sure we were going the right way. After a few minutes of driving, we found a symbol on the map, indicating we had reached our destination; The Underground hideout.

"Maybe we should park further back, Jak," Daxter said, as I switched to a lower hover zone, "If we end up coming here a lot, the KGs might get suspicious of the zoomers that keep parking by this alley."

"Yeah, good thinking." I spun the zoomer around and parked in another alley across the street. I shut the vehicle down and hopped off the seat. Daxter climbed onto my shoulder plate of armor like he usually did and I slid against the wall towards the corner of the building. I knew the guards would not be very suspicious of me if I just stayed under the radar, but I still wanted to make sure the coast was clear anyway.

"Let's roll!" Dax whispered, and I stepped out onto the sunny street.

It was crowded as hell, busy with people bustling left and right trying to get to work or go home. I felt slightly claustrophobic and tried to slip through the crowd without having anyone touch me. Unfortunately, that lasted about five damn seconds until someone slammed into me, causing us both to fall to the ground.

I groaned and rubbed my head. Daxter got up from the ground where he'd fallen from my shoulder and brushed off his fur, "You okay, Jak?!"

"Yeah I'm good," I muttered, looking for who had slammed into me. I was going to go ape-shit on this asshole in about ten seconds...

I looked across the small space between me and the person who I collided with. It was a girl, wearing tight overalls over a white cutoff tank top that really defined her...curvaceous chest. She was on one knee, bent over one of her boots, which had gotten all scuffed up from our collision. Her hair was golden and very long, the beach-waves pulled back in a low ponytail, and an escaped curl draped elegantly over her face. Her cheek bones were high and defined, and she was cursing and trying to pointlessly rub the scuff off of her boot.

I exhaled sharply and felt bad for calling the lady an asshole in my mind. I placed Dax back onto my shoulder, got to my feet and walked over to her so I could apologize. "I'm sorry, ma'am, it was really crowded and it was hard to see where I was-"

The girl looked up at me angrily and I felt like my voice was trapped in my throat. Her eyes were blue and pierced my very core as she stared up at me, eyebrows low. Her bottom lip pouted sexually, yet charmingly, even though she was clearly furious with me. As she saw the look on my face, her own expression softened. Her bright eyes blinked in confusion.

Everything that happened during that moment suddenly seemed to be in slow motion. The sounds of the city around me died and I felt as though her and I were the only two people there. I could feel Daxter tugging on my shirt, his voice shouting "Come on, let's go!" in what sounded to me like a deep and sluggish tone. Even my breathing was heavy and slow. She looked so familiar, and yet so very different. The girl tilted her head and narrowed her blue orbs curiously, revealing a dimple below her right eye...and that's when I knew.

This girl was Darla.

Time sped back up then, the sounds of the people and city returning, and the crowds once again crashing into me. I reached my hand out to help her up from the ground, but just as our fingers were about to touch, a man dressed in indigo and black armor grabbed her hand and roughly pulled her up, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Fucking watch where you're going, punk!" The man growled, shoving past me, guiding the girl through the people and glaring at me with livid brown eyes.

"Wait!" I yelled as they rushed by. The girl turned her head, peeking over her right shoulder and our eyes locked once more before the two disappeared into the sea of people.

"Wait! _WAIT_!" I shouted again, shoving through other people and trying to catch up with them. Daxter was tugging my shirt again yelling something I honestly couldn't hear, and I spun around and around, trying desperately to find where the man and woman had gone. But, it was hopeless. She was here and then she was gone, slipping away from the grasp of my hand once again.

"DAMNIT, JAK, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Daxter bopped me on the head with his little fist and I snapped back to reality. I stared at Daxter, just standing there in the hectic street, and gaped at him. He raised his fist to bop me on the head again and I grabbed it and swung him by the arm, dangling him in front of my face.

"I'm good, I'm good!" I hissed through my teeth. He muttered a "sorry" and I sighed, "No, I'm sorry Dax..." I placed him back on my shoulder and whipped the communicator out of my pocket. I'd gotten so turned around that I forgot which alley we were even headed to.

"Well?" Daxter asked. I ignored him and fiddled with the map. I was too shocked and too angered by what had just happened that I didn't want to speak.

"Well what?"

"What the _hell_ was that?!" He crossed his arms and sat on my shoulder.

"What was what?" I said through gritted teeth, pulling the map on screen.

"That...that whole thing back there!" He said, clenching his fists in frustration.

I put the communicator away and turned in the direction we were supposed to be headed. "I just...it was that girl."

"Who, the sexy blonde you plowed down?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Daxter, her."

"What about her?"

"She just...I don't know, there was something about her..."

"Did you get, like, a serious boner or something?"

"NO, Dax!" I flicked his ear. "I...think that girl was Darla."

Daxter's eye widened, "You're fucking kidding...!"

"Did it seem like I was kidding?"

He shut his mouth for a second, then rubbed his head. "Well...fuck."

"Yes. I know."

"Well, if that was Darla, who was the guy?"

I though back to the soldier that shouted at me to watch where I'd been going. I thought about the way he snatched her hand before I could...the way he protectively wrapped his arm around her and pulled her along. I then heard my darker self laughing maniacally in the back of my mind and I violently shook my head, trying to shake the feeling of pure jealousy away.

My thoughts suddenly flashed for a split second back to a memory. I'd seen this before...It seemed all too familiar. I closed my eyes for a minute, halting and startling Daxter. Images raced in my head.

..._A familiar girl hugged the soldier. Confusion and jealousy swept through Jak_...

My eyes snapped open. The soldier and the girl...two people who had entered my dreams when I'd been in the prison for about a year. I was sure that it was them. The girl must have been Darla! And the soldier...I didn't know. But jealousy did burn inside me, that was for sure.

"I don't know, but he better not lay one fucking hand on her." I growled as we neared the alleyway. "Daxter, I think I've had a few dreams about the future," I then stated abruptly.

"What are you talking about, fool?"

I quickly explained to him how I'd dreamt about some events that had happened to us before they had actually occurred. I told him about the dream about the Rift Gate and all of the images I could remember from my past dreams.

"Wait," Daxter stated, cutting me off, "You dreamt about Nica!"

"Huh?"

"You_ just_ said in the same dream with the soldier and Darla, you dreamt about a girl saying that we should find you...that was Nica! She actually said that to me once while you were locked up!" Daxter shook his head incredulously. "That's whack, man."

I thought back to my dream..._"I've _been_ looking for Jak," Daxter said_...

..._"This is your big chance to find him!" An unfamiliar girl's voice sounded, "This could be a whole adventure!" _...

"Shit," I muttered, "That's weird. Well, it doesn't happen often, it's very rare..."

"Still, that's crazy shit, Jak." He rubbed his chin, "Let's just hope that's the last of your little psychic dreams..."

"Yeah." I bit my lip, and finally turned into the alleyway.

It was empty and it seemed abandoned. I slowed my pace a bit, going into defense mode. Something didn't seem right.

"Hey, Jak, you don't think that Kor guy fucked us over, do you?" Daxter asked nervously.

"I honestly have no idea, Dax."

"Well, where is this damn hideout?"

"Maybe its-"

I was cut off by a girl blocking my entrance deeper into the alley. The first thing I noticed was her enormously large knockers. She was wearing a green cutoff t-shirt, and had short blonde hair pushed back by a headband. She scowled at us and put her hands on her hips.

I cleared my throat. "We're looking for a guy named Torn. Kor sent us..."

A tattooed man approached us then. He looked menacing, like he wanted to eat us whole. He had deep red dreadlocked hair that stopped at his shoulders and he was wearing a navy blue uniform. He got up in my face and looked me over.

"Um...are you...Torn?" I stammered.

Daxter poked his head out from behind my shoulder, which made the guy eye him up too.

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be..." Daxter said.

I winced, irritated at his little comment. Then, the tatted dude finally spoke.

"New faces make me nervous." He growled, his voice raspy and low. "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city."

"Word spreads fast around here." I confidently said.

"You know," The guy I assumed was Torn walked around me, circling like a shark, "Picking the wrong side could be...unhealthy."

"We want to see the Shadow." I stated, crossing my arms.

Torn laughed humorlessly, "Not likely. If you want to join something, why don't you and your pet go join the circus?"

Daxter shook his fist angrily at Torn, "Why, I outta-"

"Unless you've got the fur for a really tough task?" Torn cut Daxter's threat short.

I nodded enthusiastically. Torn unsheathed a dagger from his belt. He rubbed the blade with his fingers, creating a slicing sound. This violent, hostile gesture made Daxter cower behind my shoulder.

"Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower in Dead Town and bring it back to me." Torn grabbed my communicator from my pocket and typed in coordinates into the map. He handed it back to me. "Then, maybe we'll talk." He flipped his dagger in the air and caught it with ease, smirking mischievously.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD **

We reached the banner with ease, of course. The task was definitely not as hard as it could have been.

At least that's what I was thinking just before the ground beneath us buckled.

Daxter screamed at the top of his lungs as we were about to plunge into toxic muck below us. A window shade nearby was sticking out, so I rolled toward that and bounced off of it, Dax following me with less ease.

I landed feet first on a metallic rope and balanced the banner horizontally so I could grind smoothly over the wall back to where Torn was waiting. Daxter unfortunately landed on the rope crotch first and yelped in pain, crossing his eyes, as he was whipped forward in my direction. I jumped off the edge of the rope, and landed lightly on my feet in front of Torn, standing proud. Daxter, on the other hand, landed flat on his face next to me.

"Yeah," Torn said, his face twisted in surprise, "I guess you guys are in."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD **

**A/N:**

I love, love,**_ LOVED_ **writing this chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts! I will update soon. The next chapter of course will have plenty of surprises in store as well!


	17. Warrior

**A/N:**

THIS CHAPTER IS VERY **IMPORTANT**, SO PREPARE TO BE...**INFORMED**.

I would love to put in every single mission into this story, but that would bore you to death, especially since I'm assuming you all have played the games. Some missions will be written down and others summarized for your benefit!

**Disclaimer: **

**I own all my OCs, such as Darla, Nica and her family, and now, introducing someone new...Maichael!** But I don't own Jak and Daxter or Naughty Dog unfortunately.

THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN THAT HAS SOME OF DARLA'S POINT OF VIEW. Enjoy :)

Here is Chapter 17!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD **

_Darla._

Maichael and I pushed and shoved through the streets of the Slums. _I'm so fucking glad I don't live here anymore_, I thought to myself, sighing. Maichael had his hand on my back, guiding me as we weaved in and out of the crowds. I looked up at my friend and his big brown eyes were determined, his shaggy brown hair matted to his forehead with sweat. I was sweating in my overalls since they were long and tight, but I was thankful that I'd decided to wear a cropped tank today. It was hot as fuck.

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Maichael's face. He looked down at me and smirked.

"The fuck you laughing at, D?" He asked.

"Not much," I joked. He flipped me off and let go of my back so that a child could pass between us. When we reunited, I leaned closer to him so I could talk low. "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Me too," He muttered, "The Slums are so nasty!" He adjusted his black and indigo armor and flared his nostrils. "I'm so glad you-know-who moved my battalion to Main Town last month...even though it's loud as hell twenty-four hours a day."

"I'm surprised he let me move with you," I rolled my eyes, "Torn said I was needed more here since the casualties are centered around the Slums, and I can see who, how, and when the incidents will happen," I shrugged, "But I told him he would need me in Main Town sooner if they were going to start moving their missions away from the lower sections of the city. He knows the Baron isn't going to notice the damage much until we hit bigger locations."

"Exactly," Maichael smiled, "Perks of being a combat medic, huh?"

"If it means I get my way, then yes, I'm glad it's my job."

The people were increasing in numbers, closing in on us. I was feeling very overwhelmed; I never liked being in crowded places. I heard Maichael shout something to me over the crowd.

"What?" I asked loudly, but when I looked to my right, he was gone._ Shit_!

"Maichael?" I began to panic. I had lived in the Slums, specifically the Water section, for less than a year before I'd moved to Main Town with my fighter friend. Before living in the Slums, I'd been living in the Bazaar, my first home, which had been crowded only on weekends. I was honestly not used to this many people at one time.

I spun around in circles trying to find my trooper. "Maichael?!" I could hear the panic in my voice, even though I was trying to remain calm. _Okay Darla_, I thought to myself, _Don't freak out. You have a security pass and you can get home from here if you can't find Maichael_...

I took a deep breath and marched forward, pulling my golden curls back in a low ponytail. I needed to keep going if I wanted to get out of this crowd. I looked left and right as I walked, keeping an eye out for the sleek armor Maichael was wearing. _Surely I could spot him if I saw that-_

"Oh!" I was unable to finish my thought as I was forced to the ground. Pain erupted in my back near my scar, the symbol branded into my right shoulder by lurkers two years ago...My half of a Yin-Yang that indicated my tainted blood. I groaned and tried to sit up, but I was too dizzy and lay back down for another second.

"Fuck," I muttered. Someone had clearly bumped into me. It was my own fault since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but I was still pissed as hell. People had backed away from me and whoever I had collided with, giving us space and walking around us. I sat up again, more alert this time.

"Damnit!" I growled, seeing that I scratched up the tips of one of my new work boots. "Shit!" I'd spent a lot of money on those. I got up on one knee and started furiously rubbing at the scuff. I let out a stream of curses and pouted angrily.

As I continued to uselessly attempt remove the scuff, a pair of midnight blue boots appeared in front of me. Assuming it was the person who ran into me, I ignored them and felt myself blushing, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. I felt my eyes flash red, a sign that my demon side was pissed off, and my scar tingled.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," It was a deep male voice that spoke. I decided to look up and see who it was. "It was really crowded and it was hard to see where I was-"

He stopped talking as soon as I lifted my head. He was young, probably my age, but had a hard face that seemed as if he had lived a thousand years. He had long blonde hair pushed back by goggles and a red bandana that was tied around his neck, tucked into his blue and brown armor. His muscles were defined from clearly years of fitness activities. I was too embarrassed to make eye contact, but when I did, I saw that he was staring down at me with wonder.

Something happened then as we locked eyes. It felt as though time itself stopped altogether. It was as if the people around us, the busy streets, the loud sounds completely ceased to exist. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

His intense blue gaze burned into mine, and his mouth dropped open. I felt funny...Confused...afraid...nervous maybe. I felt very uneasy about the look in his eyes, but he was...familiar. Beautiful, even. I wasn't sure _what_ to feel exactly. I knew his eyes, though...I just _knew_ them. But from where? Who was this man?

An orange, furry animal appeared from behind his head, and tugged his shirt. It seemed to be...shouting something? His voice was inaudible and the man ignored him.

"_Sweetie, you're not thinking hard enough_," My inner demon hissed to me, "_Look as his fucking eyes_!"

My eyes shifted back to his, and my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Those eyes...they reminded me of an ocean. An ocean from a place lost in my memories. I tilted my head curiously, narrowing my eyes at him.

Everything resumed, time returning to its normal pace. The crowds started closing in once again and my anxiety began to return. The man then reached down to me, offering his hand in assistance. I lifted my hand to meet his. My scar felt practically on fire, and just as our finger tips were about to touch, a gloved hand snagged mine and pulled me to my feet. It was Maichael, he'd found me!

I looked at my friend and his face was beet red and _clearly_ mad. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and glared at the blonde-haired man.

"Fucking watch where you're going, punk!" Maichael growled at him as we pushed past him, knocking him out of the way. We hurried through the people, Maichael gripping me close to him. I turned my head back and I could still see the guy. We locked eyes one more time before the people swallowed us whole. I shivered.

Maichael dragged me over to a tool shop and pulled me inside, startling a few customers. He murmured an apology to them and guided me into an isle in the corner of the shop.

"Are you alright?!" He searched my face frantically for cuts and bruises. "I saw that asshole crash right into you. He didn't even help you right away. He stared at you like a fucking idiot."

"Maichael, relax, it was just an accident," I stretched my neck, trying to ignore the tingling sensation from my scar. I felt the familiar poking in the back of my head as well, but I wasn't too worried about it.

He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, "Darla, you know how I worry about you. The day I found you, you were _dying_." His brown eyes squinted as he looked into mine, "I vowed to protect you for as long as you needed me. You're my closest friend. I don't want to lose you because some jackass bumps into you and kills you."

I grinned at him, "Yeah, 'cause that would happen." I shook my head, "I think our friendship gives you anxiety." The poking in my head increased, feeling more and more like harsh jabbing. I scratch the back of my head and frowned.

Maichael smiled and dropped his hands, "You bet your sweet ass it does," He crossed his arms and looked at me sternly, "All jokes aside...Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm-"

I couldn't finish, for everything went black right then. I felt as though someone had tore my eyes from their sockets, shutting me in complete darkness. My head seared with pain and I gripped the sides of it, yelling out and squeezing my eyelids shut. I could hear Maichael calling to me, shaking me, trying to get me out of this blackness. But, he and I both knew that, as always, there was no way to stop it from happening.

I opened my eyes and saw a foggy image of myself spinning around in the crowded Slums, calling out Maichael's name. People were rushing past the image of me and I could see my face become fearful and angered all at once. I blinked and the scene switched, and I saw him, the man who had bumped into me, pushing through the people. I could see him clearly; he was not foggy like the image of me or the people around us. He looked anxious, trying to avoid the bustling people's touch. His familiar blue eyes had something dark in them, but I could not figure out what it was.

I watched the scene before me play out. The guy and image-me were headed right for each other, and for some reason, I was feeling a magnetic pull between the two of them, drawing them to each other. The pull was so strong that, rather than gently moving past each other, they collided with such force that made my head spin. I yelped and gripped my skull tighter. Image-me fell hard to the ground and the guy and his orange animal landed hard on their backs as well.

He looked so furious and mumbled something to his rodent. Image-me scowled and got up, trying to remove the scuff off of her boot. The guy got to his feet and looked around until he found image-me. His face softened and he bit his lip in a way that made my heart jolt. I was feeling very strange about all this...He approached image-me and began his apology, and as she looked up at him, I felt that sense of familiarity stronger than ever. I felt the magnetic pull tugging on my chest.

He reached out his hand, and as image-me and the man locked eyes, I suddenly recognized his face. His face, square-jawed and hard, was very new to me, but it was still the same one I'd known two years ago. It was the same face he had always worn. A face that I'd learned to trust. A face I'd gotten to know.

A face I'd fallen in love with.

**The face of a warrior.**

My head exploded in terrible pain once again and I groaned loudly. Finally, I knew.

The vision played out as image-Maichael came up behind image-me and snagged her hand, breaking me from the scene and wrenching me violently back into the darkness. I cried out from the mental whiplash and felt myself fall to my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut, smacking the sides of my head and continuously muttered, "No, no, no, no, no," as if I could cast away these new emotions I was feeling.

I could hear voices around me, murmuring in worry.

"Is she okay?"

"Should we call a healer?"

"Someone get her some water!"

"Oh, the poor dear!"

I felt a strong, hard pair of hands grasp me by my sides. "Darla, come on, come back!"

My eyes snapped open, blurry with tears that I didn't even know I was producing. I saw many faces around me and frantically searched all of them until I recognized one as Maichael's. I put my hands on his forearms and stared up at him in horror.

"What is it?" He whispered, eyes frantic with worry, "What did you see, D?"

My breath was shaken and I gaped at him, trying to find my voice and the words. He gripped my elbows lightly and shook me a little. "What did you see?!"

"Him," I whispered so quietly, only Maichael could hear the tremor in my voice, "I saw **_him_**!"

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD **

_Jak._

"The Baron turned off all water to the Slums," Torn grumbled. There was a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips as he watched Daxter wipe off the muck that drenched him.

The Underground commander continued, "He's willing to sacrifice _innocent lives_ just to destroy the underground...I shouldn't be surprised," He scratched his chin, "I've seen his evil before while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit."

"_You_ were a Krimzon Guard?" I asked Torn incredulously. I chuckled, "Well, that explains your _charming_ sense of humor."

Torn ignored my sarcastic remark and paced around the room. "My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located _outside_ the city at the Pumping Station."

I cocked an eyebrow, "_Outside_ the city? What about the security walls?"

"What about the metalheads?!" Daxter shouted in frustration, "It ain't no petting zoo out there...peeps be getting _deep-sixed_!"

I stared at Daxter dubiously and blinked. Tattoo Face cleared his throat awkwardly and kept talking, "Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station," He hands me a key card, "Get to the main valve and open it. _If_ you survive, the Slums will be indebted to you." He smirked then, making me feel uncomfortable. "If not, _maybe_ we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor."

Daxter snarled and muttered, "I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD **

"He needs to lighten up, dude. We've only known him for a few days and I already can't take his bullshit!"

Daxter had been mumbling and groaning about what an asshole Torn was since we'd entered the pipe drain on the north wall. After venturing outside the walls and killing a few metalheads, we finally turned the water back on, as well as unfortunately getting Dax stuck in the pipe. How that even happened, I have no idea.

We walked the docks back to town and Daxter continued to wail about Torn. "I mean, he treats us like we've done _jack shit _for him!"

"I know, Dax." I said for the millionth time. Suddenly, a thought came to me. "Hey..."

"Yeah?" Daxter glanced at me, pouting.

"Didn't Nica know the commander of the Underground?"

Daxter blinked and a look of pain, as well as confusion, washed over his face. I automatically regretted opening my mouth and upsetting him.

He furred his brows, "But...Torn's the commander of the Underground..."

"Yes..."

"So...do you think...?"

"He may know some information about what happened to your friend?" I finished his question.

Daxter had a spark of hope in his eyes, "Do you think he will?"

I nodded, "Why wouldn't he?"

Daxter shrugged, "I don't know...He fucking pisses me off." He scowled, "I don't want to ask him yet...I don't think I'm ready."

"You have all the time in the world, pal, don't worry about it." I attempted a reassuring smile.

I snagged a nearby zoomer tied to a dock and we returned to the hideout in no time. We walked in and Torn was already standing there waiting for us.

He grinned triumphantly and held up a glass of clear water up for us to see. "The Slum's water is back on! I'd _love_ to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!" He brought the glass to his lips and chugged the water.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Yeah, I'm sure he's losing _lots_ of sleep over this 'arm-pit' of the city," I shifted and looked Torn in the eyes with determination, jabbing my finger at him. "We've done what you've asked. Now, when do we see the Shadow?" Daxter hopped off of my shoulder and walked around the table, looking around the room casually.

"When I say so, IF I say so!" All the humor and excitement was gone from Torn's face. He gestured with his hand, summoning me to the table to look at a map. Daxter popped up between us, trying to see it as Torn continued, "But, before I even _think_ about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D'd in the Fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards, _constant_ patrols," He pointed to the map, sighed and shook his head as Dax climbed up onto the table. "We _know_ it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs you to blow up all the ammo you find inside..."

Torn enthusiastically swiped his arm and accidentally knocked Dax off his feet across the table, and was not phased at all. Daxter got to his feet, glaring, but flinched as Torn shook his fist in his direction, showing emphasis. "_Get all of it_, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron."

Daxter narrowed his eyes and growled angrily, "You're sending _us_ in, tough guy! So what's with this '_we'll_ deal a body blow' stuff?"

I shook my head, not giving a fuck about why Torn was sending us in. Voicing my thoughts, I said menacingly, "That's fine...I _want _the Baron to know that it's _ME_ who's hurting him." I banged my fist onto the table, making my point.

Torn nodded and smirked, "Get the fuck out of here."

Daxter, still glaring furiously at Torn, scrambled up onto my shoulder, taking his rightful place as we left the hideout. I kicked the zoomer on and we flew to the Fortress, the shitty prison that nearly ruined my existence.

We arrived there shortly, and it was an easy break-in...almost too easy. Which, of course, was my thought process as we entered a particular room, setting off a security tank that was set on killing us. Simultaneously running for our lives and picturing Torn's map of the Fortress in my mind, I figured out how to get higher up, away from the tank and closer to our destination. Bullets whizzed past us, one of them clipping Daxter's shoulder, slicing a part of his skin. He yelped in pain and accidentally let go of me. I caught him with my right arm, climbing higher up and finally escaping the tank.

We broke into a few more rooms until we found one that was filled with barrels of eco and ammo. We'd finally made it! In the corner, another security tank was sitting idle and vibrating. We snuck by it toward a pile of barrels. A security pass was resting on one, and I grabbed it and pocketed it.

Daxter's eyes lit up, though he was still clutching his wounded shoulder, "Cool! We can finally get through city check points now!"

We heard a bang and voices then and my eyes widened. I covered Dax's mouth, shushing him, and we peeked into a nearby air grate. Through the metallic blinds, we could see a couple of guards, and, to our unpleasant surprise, two metalheads were there as well...

I looked at Daxter, my eyes wide as saucers. _But aren't metalheads the _**enemy**_?!_

Daxter, reading my thoughts in the way that he used to when I was a mute, shrugged his shoulders in response.

One of the guards, holding his gun tightly, spoke with a deep, intimidating voice. "These barrels are the latest shipment of eco. The Baron says take them and get out!"

One of the monsters lowered his head, growling and stepping forward. The guards aimed there guns immediately, feeling threatened.

I watched the scene before me in complete shock. I leaned closer to Daxter and whispered, "Metalheads in the city? Why are the guards giving them eco?"

Then, what we thought was a dormant security tank suddenly roared to life and Daxter and I jumped to our feet. It aimed its cannons at us and began rolling forward.

"SHIT!" Daxter screamed, clambering onto my back, "SHIT, SHIT, _SHIT_!"

I looked around the room, trying to come up with a quick plan. The tank shot off one of its cannons and I rolled out of the way, dodging its blast. A fantastic idea came to me then, and I realized what I had to do.

I ran behind one of the barrels of ammo and waited there until the tank aimed its cannon in my direction. When it locked on its target, the barrel, I jumped out of the way so that the cannon destroyed the ammo instead of me. It worked, luckily. I repeated this act until the very last barrel of ammo exploded.

Dax hopped off my shoulder and we high fived. Him and I grinned at each other, but only for a split second before the security tank and the missile in the middle of the room both began to beep. Our faces fell and we looked at each other in horror.

"_Warning. Missile cooling system damaged. Alert. Back-up cooling system failure. Emergency override initiated_," A computerized voice announced, "_Missile systems at critical overload. Fail-safe not responding. Danger. Warhead detonation imminent. Evacuating area_."

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Daxter screamed, his voice high pitched.

"Run!" I yelled, and we both ran for the opening in the Fortress wall. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as we ran for that door...it seemed so far away.

As we neared the edge, the beeping increased to an incredible speed and I knew then that it was time to jump. The room behind us exploded in blinding light and heat, and I felt the blast push me forward out the exit and into the night. Daxter screamed and hit the ground hard, and, as much as I tried not to, I landed right on top of him.

I rolled over, panting from adrenaline and he scowled up at me, rubbing his head and wounded shoulder.

"This place has too much excitement," He groaned, "We need to move back to the country!"

I stifled a laugh and sheepishly grinned at my best friend.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD **

"The 'demolition duo' has returned! One barbecued ammo dump served up _hot_!"

Daxter and I confidently strode into the hideout, my furry, orange, ottsel friend leading the way. Torn shook his head in annoyance.

I decided it was time to reveal our important discovery to Torn. "We saw something odd while torching that ammo...The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of _metalheads_!"

"Really!" His tatted face showed an enormous amount of surprise, "The Shadow will be _very_ interested to hear that..."

Daxter, suddenly feeling oh so bold, crossed his arms. "You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealing _grass_ from a_ sleeping_ Yakow!"

Torn's face filled with amusement and he smiled mischievously. "You and the rodent want to start proving yourselves? One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered-a bag of eco ore," He handed me a map of the Port, "Take the zoomer that's parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Haven saloon in the Port by South Town. Ask for Krew. He'll be there."

Torn turned around, crossing his arms, and sighed, "And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you. By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to."

Daxter grinned up at me and I returned a smirk. He looked back at Torn and crossed his arms as well. "You can count on us!"

"Are you still here?" Torn asked sardonically, turning his head and using his peripheral vision to look at us. I rolled my eyes and Daxter and I turned to leave.

"Hold up a second, Jak." Daxter whispered from behind me as we climbed the steps. I tilted my head and he held up a finger, indicating that he wanted me to wait. He turned and bounded back down the stairs. I knew exactly what he was doing.

I crept down a few steps so I could hear Daxter and make sure he was okay. His voice echoed up into the hallway.

"Hey...ah...Torn?"

"Why do you insist on bothering me?" Torn's voice rumbled.

I heard Daxter sigh. "Torn, I need to talk to you about something serious. I don't know if you'll be able to help me..."

I heard a chair creak. Torn must've sat down. "What's the problem, Daxter? I've got a lot of work to do here-"

"It's about a friend I have who works for the Underground."

There was a pause. Then Torn coughed. "Oh. Okay then. What's this about?"

"Well," I heard Daxter's feet pad across the floor, "I helped her a while back. We completed missions together. But, one day, I got lost in the Industrial Zone and couldn't find my way back to the Slums..."

"Daxter I don't have time for a sob story right now..."

"Just listen, alright?! This is important."

"Okay, okay. Keep going."

Daxter sighed again, this time sounding more shaken. "The last time I had gotten lost, she'd been able to find me. But, the second time..." He paused. "She just never came to find me. I don't know if it was something I did, or if I hurt her in some way to make her want to leave me out there...but I really want to find her. That's why I need your help."

"Sure thing, Dax," Torn said, "Why the hell not? Could you tell me her name?" I heard him shuffling through papers on his table.

"Her name is Nica."

Something shattered to the floor then. I jumped and sprinted down the stairs into the room. Torn was standing, pale as a ghost and the glass that held fresh water earlier that day was in pieces all over the floor by his feet. Daxter and I stared, wide-eyed.

Torn swallowed hard and tried to compose himself. "Daxter...there's something you should know."

It was Daxter's turn to gulp nervously. "Spit it out, man!"

Torn's face darkened as he frowned. "Damnit Dax, Nica's _dead_."

Daxter's mouth dropped open in and I felt my heart drop into my stomach, a feeling I haven't had in a long time. The look on my brother's face tore me apart at the seams.

Torn closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes. He let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Daxter...Nica was killed."

"Who did it?" I growled, protective of my furry friend, "I'll fucking kill them!"

Torn looked up at the ceiling. He was oddly avoiding all eye contact with Dax and I. I could see the emotion in his face as he spoke.

"She...killed herself. Nica committed suicide."

"How?" I practically whispered. I glanced down at Dax, who was frozen, mouth agape and hands on the sides of his heartbroken face.

"She turned herself in to, and provoked, a group of Krimzon Guards in order to get them to shoot her down on the spot," Torn started biting his thumbnail. "She wrote me a letter of resignation before she did it."

"She quit the Underground?" I asked.

"I guess she wanted to leave without losing her dignity...wanted to keep her pride. Quit the Underground, then get herself gunned down after," Torn muttered.

"She didn't want to die a coward," I murmured, understanding. "But, of course she wasn't a coward."

"Never!" Torn's nostrils flared in anger at the thought of Nica thinking she was a coward. "She was one of the bravest warriors I'd ever known! She had the biggest heart out of all of us."

I looked down at Daxter again. His mouth was closed now, but he still gripped the sides of his face.

Torn violently kicked the chair against the wall. "Fuck." He sighed again, then stood tall, his face very serious. "Daxter, Nica is a highly honored individual to the people of the Underground. I swear to you she will never be forgotten."

Daxter's arms dropped to his sides and he nodded. He spun on his heels and scampered up the steps.

I watched him go, then turned back to Torn, who'd begun to pick up the shards of glass from the floor. "Torn..."

He stopped and looked up at me, eyebrows down and face glowering. I awkwardly shrugged. "That was important for him to hear, despite how...earthshattering the news was. Thank you."

He stared at me for a moment, then returned to picking up the glass. "Yeah, yeah."

I waited for another second, then turned and dashed up the stairs to chase after Dax.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD **

**A/N:**

This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I gave you all a little piece of everything!

I will update soon!

Read and Review please. And thank you!


End file.
